Recuerdas aquella vez
by Felinos
Summary: Historias pseudo-independientes unas de otras con amplia gama de personajes y parejas de Hetalia y Latin Hetalia. Última historia y ship en portada. "que me descubriste" Paraguay/Uruguay. UA.
1. que lloraste como una nena

_Hetalia no nos pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes utilizados en estas historias._

 _Summary: Sebastián tiene un diente suelto, ¡y adivinen quién se ofrece para sacarlo! ArgUru. UA._

 **¿Recordás aquella vez... que lloraste como nena?**

* * *

Sebastián va de la mano de su madre cuando llegan a la casa de tía Chiara. ¡Es su cumpleaños! Eso significa dulces y ver a toda la familia. ¡No puede esperar a decirle a su abuelo todo lo que le han enseñado en el colegio! Seguro quedará muy sorprendido cuando le muestre cuáles son las notas musicales. De hecho, Sebastián está tan grande que él mismo escribió lo que su madre le dictó en la tarjeta que llevan para la tía Chiara.

Martín está lloriqueando con que no quiere poner la mesa acá en el jardín y Chiara ya le jaló las orejas lo suficiente para dejárselas rojas. Es un insufrible su hijo, o es que ella no tiene paciencia.

—¡Lo voy a hacer solo porque quiero seguir viendo tele! —se oye el grito por todo el comedor, y Martín saca los platos con mucho cuidado y pone los los vasos, enrolla los cubiertos en las servilletas y acaba. Está todo arregladito. Con zapatos de charol y el cabello bien peinado... Aunque le sobresale un rulito que nunca se está quieto.

El abuelo Marco, patriarca de los Vargas (y realmente el único hombre con ese apellido en la casa ya que sólo tuvo hijas), se ríe de Martín y le hace un gesto para que se acerque, desde su sillón en el interior porque es otoño y el frío, aunque se cuela por la puerta abierta, es menor adentro que afuera. Esconde en la mano que tiene tras la espalda un chicle de contrabando.

Martín se acerca con el abuelo... Con un puchero.

—¿Vos también?

—¿Yo también qué? —se aguanta una risa, con el chicle escondido en la mano tras la espalda. Martín se le trepa y se sienta en el regazo del abuelo.

—Vos también querés gritarme porque haga algo... Esta es una casa de locos, viste.

—¡No! ¿Por qué...? Ah... Sí, eso debió decírtelo tu madre, ¿pero no crees... —le acaricia el cabello, sin despeinarle demasiado o Chiara le regañará a él—, que es mejor hacer feliz a tu mamá el día de su cumpleaños? —le muestra el dulce.

Afuera, Sebastián estira la mano para tocar el timbre del portón, feliz porque antes, ni siquiera de puntitas, lograba llegar.

Martín tuerce una mueca y asiente, hacerla feliz es lo que quiere, la ama, de todas formas aunque sea fea cuando no lo deja usar el PlayStation. Agarra el dulce que su abuelo le muestra y sonriiiiieeeee.

—Vos sabés como cambiarme el humor, Marco —le abraza—. Además que son de mis favoritos...

Los chicles de colores que le ha dado. Sus favoritos.

Chiara oye el timbre y maldice porque no llegó a sacar el pastel de espinacas del horno, que es el plato de entrada.

—MARTÍN, ¿HABÉS PUESTO LA MESA?

Sebastian mantiene apretado el timbre hasta que su madre, Felicia, le dice que se detenga.

—¿Qué le dirás a tu tía cuando la veas?

—¡Felices cuarenta años! —responde Sebastián muy contento, sin tener ni idea de que esa frase aprendida es para molestar «inocentemente» a Chiara.

—¡Yo abro! —avisa el abuelo Marco, dándole una palmada a Martín en la espalda para que se baje—. Movete, pibe... Te ha faltado la alcuza, andá a ponerla antes que se dé cuenta.

Martín desenrolla sus brazos de la paaaaanza de Marco y se baja de sus piernas, abriendo el chicle y metiéndoselo TODO a la boca. Chiara corre y observa la mesa... Notando que falta la alcuza.

—¡MARTÍN!

Igual no tiene tiempo de regañarlo, abre la puerta de calle y se arregla el cabello. El viejo se ríe, levantándose a su vez y estirándose. Camina a la puerta, tranquilamente. —Dejá de gritarle al niño, mujer —se ríe.

Felicia salta a los brazos de Chiara.

—¡Hermana querida, tanto tiempo sin verte! —una semana. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Felic... —le corta el saludo con esa efusividad con que le salta encima—. Ah, ah... ¡Hola! —se la trata de alejar un poco. Martín no cumple con poner la alcuza y corre a la puerta. Felicia no suelta tan fácilmente a su hermana.

—¡Estás tan linda, Dios te bendiga! ¡Qué hermosa! —se aleja lo suficiente para poder verle la ropa, mientras Sebastián las mira asimilando toda esa efusividad desde lejos.

Martín tira de Sebastián.

—Sebita! Hola!

Chiara rueda los ojos y se sonroja un poquito por los halagos.

—Bueno... Pero, pasa, ya —la atrae a la casa—. ANTONIO, _VAFFANCULO DI MIERDA_ , ¡BAJA YA!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Antonio, en la parte alta de las escaleras, termina de anudarse una corbata. ¿Por qué tanto afán en vestirse bien hoy? Baja las escaleras—. ¿Ya llegaron? —pregunta, agachando la cabeza para mirar lo más pronto posible.

Seba reacciona al sentir el tirón siguiendo a su primo.

—Primo —le abraza, apretando la cara contra el esternón de Martín, probablemente, más de acciones que de palabras. Martín se ríe y le acaricia el cabello.

—Mirate a vos cómo has crecido, ¡eras una pulga!

Chiara debe estirarse un poquito para cerrar la puerta, aun abrazada a Felicia.

—Entrá con el nene, Martín —ordena.

Felicia mira a Chiara un momento más, muy sonriente, y entra, dirigiéndose de inmediato a saludar a su papá, muchos abrazos y besos.

—Pero si ya te estoy alcanzando —se queja Sebastián, poniéndose la mano en la frente para ver hasta donde le llega a Martín. Éste tira de Sebastián.

—Vení, vení...

—¿A dónde? —da un paso al lado.

—Entremos a la casa... La vieja está que me grita por eso —le saca la lengua a Chiara, quien le fulmina y luego fuerza una sonrisita para saludar a João. Seba toma de la mano a Martín para que le lleve a donde le indica, mientras Antonio espera su turno para abrazar a Felicia muy fuerte, como si fuera su propia hermana.

Luego Felicia, entre chácharas a Antonio, se mete en la cocina a ver la comida (y cuidado, porque a Antonio le gusta sacar pedacitos de lo que encuentre). Chiara entra a la casa con João y cierra la puerta.

Martín se lleva a Sebastián, muy hiperactivo, a la sala. Van corriendo. Sebastián le sigue con los ojos muy abiertos sin soltarle, absorbiendo tooooodo lo que ve: Los adornos, los colores, los olores, la luz.

Deben llegar y Martín se trepa, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a los muebles graaaaandes y gordos, llenos de cojines.

—Subite, ¿podés?

Sebastián se suelta y se pega en las rodillas intentando seguirle . Se detiene un momento y le extiende la mano.

—Este... Son más altos que los de mi casa —se excusa, esperando que le ayude. Martín extiende la mano para agarrar la de Sebastián y tira fueeeeerte de él.

—¡Sos muy chico aún! —muajajaja.

—¡No! —exclama Sebastián, trepándose—. Mirá esto —se levanta el pantalón y le muestra un arañazo en la piernita. Es una marca de valientes y grandes.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste? —Martín con los ojos como platos.

—Jugando a la pelota —muy orgulloso, se pasa una mano por el pelo y titilan brillitos.

—Yo tengo una más grande —la competencia...

—Mostrámela —Sebastián se cruza de brazos como ha visto hacer a su padre. Martín se levanta la vasta del pantalón y le muestra un arañón desde el tobillo hacia arriba, unos diez centímetros. El menor se inclina a verla.

—Es grande... ¿Te dolió mucho? —toca la costra y la resigue, con curiosidad.

—No me dolió —miente, lloró como una magdalena—. Porque soy fuerte.

—Una vez mi mamá se hizo una herida así en un picnic y tampoco lloró —jum, jum, jum, no me impresionas—. No, era así y más grande, le llegaba hasta el rodillo —se apoya contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¡Mi papá una vez se cortó cuando estaba en el baño, en la barbilla y tampoco lloró! —jum JUM, se apoya cerquita a él, mirándole a la cara, sin bajarse el pantalón a su estado original.

—Mi papá también se corta la barbilla y no llora —responde más bajito, y se piensa algo mejor—. ¡Ah! —se tapa la boca, porque no quiere decírselo a Martín porque a Martín ya le faltan dientes.

—¿Qué? —su mirada es más curiosa, le lleva las manos a la cara—. Sos un cuatro ojos —y las pone sobre las manos de Sebastián.

—¡Mentira! ¡Tengo dos! —le siente las manos tibias que ahora, junto con las suyas propias, le esconden un puchero triste. Odia sus lentes. Su mamá dice que los necesita para ver la televisión y la pizarra, pero él los odia. Nunca en toda su vida los había necesitado, ¿por qué ahora debía usarlos, y **además** , cuidarlos?

—No. Tenés cuatro con los anteojos —le aprieta las manos—. ¿Qué escondés, Sebi? Yo me entero de todo.

—Nada —se chupa los labios, para ocultar más su boca, mirándole a los ojos. Sin quitar las manos, obviamente. Martín entrecierra los ojos, con un presentimiento. Le busca quitar las manos de la boca.

—¡Ya sé lo que escondés! Y no te escaparás de que yo lo vea —tantea terreno.

—Nooooo —se ríe, nervioso—. Lo va a ver mi abuelo —gira el rostro y da unos pasos hacia atrás, pisando los cojines del sofá . Su madre nunca se lo ha prohibido, por lo demás. Martín, de rodillas, busca agarrarle de alguna prenda para que no se vaya.

—¡Lo veré yo primero! ¡Mostrame, mostrame, mostrame!

Sebastián duda un momento... Es que el hecho en sí le llama mucho la atención y Martín ya lo ha vivido.

—Vení conmigo donde el abuelo y se lo muestro a ambos —tranza.

—Está bien —los chicos son tan fáciles de convencer. Salta del mueble al piso, Jesús, y por suerte no cayó de nariz contra la mesita de centro. Sebastián piensa el salto antes de darlo, y en cuanto tiene los dos pies en el suelo, empieza a caminar al comedor, mirando hacia Martín para asegurarse si viene con él.

Martín le sigue, observándole la espalda.

Los adultos de encuentran en la cocina, así que Seba empuja la puerta y mira hacia arriba, sin entrar, buscando a su abuelos. Antonio está apoyado en un mueble, frente a Felicia, que relata algo moviendo mucho las manos. Chiara ha servido copitas de vino para todos, ella está tomando una. Oyendo el relato de Felicia.

Martín se le adelanta.

—¡Marco!

—¿Qué ocurre, campeón? —pregunta el abuelo, dejando la copa a un lado por si el niño se le tira encima. Sebastián se queda detrás de Martín, mirándolos a todos.

—Vení que te queremos mostrar algo...

—¿Es algo...? —Marco no termina la frase, suponiendo de antemano que rompieron algo y por eso quieren hablar con él a solas y no enfrente de las madres. Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. Se excusa con los demás (Felicia está pronta a preguntar si pasó algo), y cierra la puerta detrás suyo. Chiara le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Martín, «Pobre de vos». Sebastián infla el pecho, muy orgulloso por lo que va a revelar.

—¡Sí, de Sebi! No sé que es... Me dijo que esperásemos por vos y ahí me diría...

—Veamos —Marco se acuclilla (las rodillas le crujen) y asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa, Sebastián? ¿Quieres que llame a tu _mamma?_ —le hace un gesto al menor para que se acerque, pero éste sólo avanza un paso, sin abrazarle.

—No. Mi _mamma_ me mandó que hablara con vos, porque dice que sos el mejor para sacar dientes —le explica.

—¡Ihhhhh! —sorpresa mal disimulada de Martín. Marco levanta las cejas.

—¿Tienes un diente suelto? —Sebastián asiente—. Abre la boca.

El niño obedece, y se señala una paleta.

—¡Se lo quito yo! —Martín ya se posiciona.

—¡Buena idea! —alienta su ABUELO QUE SE SUPONE ES UN HOMBRE RESPONSABLE, así que Martín se ríe, saboreando la victoria y le va a llevar las manos a la boca... Solo un poco más... Cerca...

Hasta que Seba le cierra la boca. Martín, como es lógico, reclama.

—Sebi... ¿Pero que pelotudez ha sido ésa? —ya empezamos con las malas palabras a esta edad. Luego se tapa la boca él.

Y a buena hora, porque su abuelo lo mira con ESA mirada de «si tu madre te escuchara... Sería terrible que alguien le fuera con el chisme».

—Yonodijenada —mira al abuelo, aun tapándose la boca. Marco alza MÁS la ceja para Martín.

—Abre la boca —comanda a Seba, sin dejar de observar a Martín—, yo les enseñaré cómo hacerlo. A los dos.

Sebastián no sabe si reír u ofenderse ante Martín. Mentalmente se dice que, si hace algo que no quiera, lo acusará con su mamá por las malas palabras. Martín baja las manitos con miedo y mira de reojito a Sebastián.

Éste vuelve a abrir la boca. Marcos le sostiene la mandíbula y le mueve despacito con un dedo la paleta.

—Mmm... Necesito una segunda opinión —les informa, mirando el dientecito blanco—. Martín, ven y dime si crees que está lo suficientemente suelta.

Obviamente no necesita ninguna segunda opinión, ya habiendo determinado que aún le falta al dientecito, pero le gustan las actividades con sus nietos.

Martín se relame los labios y se emociona, sonriendo y mostrando que le faltan los dos dientes de adelante. Estira un dedito para probar el dientecito de Sebastián...

—Mmm... Cuando mi diente, éste... —abre la boca y se señala uno de lps faltantes—. Estaba flojo, igual a éste, me lo quité yo solo —mira a Sebastián a los ojos—. Viste, Marco, ¿vos te acordás?

El abuelo asiente.

—Y no lloraste ni nada —le alaba.

Sebastián entra en pánico con esa declaración de Martín.

—¿Y... Dele? —le pregunta, sin hacerle quitar la mano.

—Eso es porque soy re grosso, abuelo —ya comienza la pose de divo—. No... No duele tanto, sólo es un arrancón —hace el gesto con sus manos. Sebastián abre más los ojos, y le pone las manos en el pecho para alejarlo, arrepintiéndose.

Martín prueba más el diente de Sebastián, acercándose mááááás, y Sebastián, al ver que falló, mira angustiado a su abuelo, que le está indicando a Martín cómo debe soltar el diente.

—Cuando esté más suelto, lo girás así —le hace el ejemplo en el aire—, sólo un poco.

Martín sigue moviendo el diente, para despegarlo más... Sonriendo con los ojos grandes de Sebastián.

—Relajate.

Su primo le pone las manos en los hombros, levantando más la barbilla para que a Martín se le facilite lo que hace, sin atreverse a hablar. Martín gira de cuando en cuando el diente cada vez que se afloja más.

—Una buena forma de aflojar un diente es moverlo con la lengua —les instruye su abuelo, con una sonrisa—. Lo mueves, lo mueves, lo mueves, como en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —hace movimientos con el cuerpo—, hasta que cae al suelo, derrotado —hace la mímica.

—Tin... —le llama Seba, y traga saliva. Martín se ríe porque oyó el «bum» del peso de su abuelo caer al suelo.

—¿Querés moverlo con la lengua, Seby? —pregunta, sin dejar de intentar con el diente, ya le agarró maña. El abuelo Marco se sienta en el suelo, con los brazos en las rodillas, cual si todavía fuera un jovencito italiano cargador de barcos.

Sebastián toma a Martín de las muñecas para quitárselo de la boca, firme, pero gentil, y vuelve a tragar saliva. Se mueve el diente con la lengua, y se llena de nervios al sentirlo tan suelto.

—¿Tengo sangre? —le pregunta a Martín.

—No, no tenés sangre —baja sus manos despacio, con los ojos pegados a la acción de Sebastián, listo para seguir ayudándole con el diente.

—¿Seguro? —traga saliva y se lame la encía—. ¿Le falta mucho? Che... Quiero verlo —se arregla los lentes. El abuelo Marco se levanta del suelo, se limpia los pantalones y anuncia:

—Sigan ustedes, y cuando lo saquen, su _nonno_ hará la salmuera —se estira la cadera, hasta que cruje.

—Lo vas a ver cuando lo saque... —Martín se muerde el labio y busca aflojarle más el diente—. O podemos ir al baño, allá hay espejo —oye a su abuelo y asiente—. No te preocupés yo me encargo del pibe —ya se cree grande.

—No lo pierdan —les advierte el adulto, y se devuelve a la cocina, donde Felicia le mira, preguntándose internamente qué querían los pibes.

—Vamos al baño —le pide Sebastián a su primo, quitándole (otra vez) la mano con suavidad.

—¿Hoy te quedás a dormir? —pregunta Martín para el otro, así esperan juntos el ratoncito de los dientes, dejándose, caminando rumbo al baño, después de preguntarle.

—Tendría que preguntarle a mi _mamma_ —y luego agrega, pensativo—. No traje pijama ni cepillo de dientes —se agarra de la baranda de la escalera para subir.

Martín sube más acelerado.

—¡Voy a llegar antes que vos y me quedaré con lo que te deje el ratón! —chilla.

—¡Es mi guita! —exclama Sebastián, apresurando el paso (sin soltar la baranda, y menos mal, porque se medio resbala a la mitad)—. ¡No, Martín! —se desespera al verlo más arriba que él.

—Ya estoy a punto de llegaaaaaaaaaar —voltea a mirarle y... Baja un poquitititititito la velocidad. A Sebastián se le aguan los ojos, mientras intenta subir más rápido (aún sin soltarse de la baranda)—. ¡Seby! —igual Martín no deja de subir, pero se preocupa porque su primo vaya a comenzar a llorar y le echen la culpa a él y lo castiguen y se joda todo. Ups, otra mala palabra. Bueno, nadie escucha, son sus pensamientos.

—¡Dejame! —Sebastián se pasa una mano por los ojos, quitándose los lentes y deteniéndose unos peldaños más abajo.

—Seby, no... —duda en bajar, pero termina haciéndolo, para abrazarle. Sebastián deja de secarse las lágrimas, y le abraza un poquito de vuelta.

—Vos... —le murmura.

—Shh... shhh —le da palmaditas suavecitas en la espalda y se aleja después, limpiándole las lagrimitas que puedan quedarle.

—Vos sos re tonto —le dice el menor, lento y con cierta malicia, antes de echarse a correr arriba. ¡Y eso justo era lo que se temía Martín! Suelta un gritito y vuelve a correr hacia los escalones.

Arriba, el menor se sonríe, ya llegando, sube sin afirmarse de la baranda ¿podemos llamarlo sus primeros pasos independientes? Martín, todo rojo y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, llega al lado de Sebastián. Aunque no se detiene, y sigue corriendo hasta el baño.

Sebastián apenas se detiene a pensar y le sigue, apuradísimo.

—¡Dijiste el que subía primero! —le recuerda, antes del doloroso final. Martín se aferra a la chapa de la puerta, como si la vida se le fuera.

—¡Pues ya las cambié, viste! —medio molesto con que Seba le haya hecho esa jugada, buah.

A Sebastián los lentes le molestan, no se los puso correctamente, y al ver que ya perdió, deja de correr, absolutamente ofendido.

—¡Y gané! —grita Martín y abre la puerta, con algo de esfuerzo porque es de esas manijas pesadas y viejas—. ¡Vení!

Cruzado de brazos, el otro camina leeeeento hacia el baño.

—Claro, claro. Me querés sacar el diente por la guita, bárbaro —se queja en voz alta.

—¡Sí! Ni que fuera pelotudo... —admite Martín con una sonrisa de superioridad sólo para Sebastián. Entra al baño, luego y busca prender la luz. Sebastián se queda en el umbral, intentando fruncir el ceño.

—Entonces me vuelvo a mi casa con mi _mamma_ —decide. Martín se sube a la tapa del _water_ para llegar al interruptor y cuando prende la luz, de un salto, baja al piso. Caminando hacia Sebastián.

—Pero... Vos no venís hace tiempo... —hace notar—. Ni te he enseñado mis nuevos juegos para la Play —estira su brazo y le agarra la mano.

—Mi diente no vale eso —dice Sebastián muy seguro, dándole la mano y descruzando los brazos—. Vale mucha más plata, es una pirla, ¿ves? —quiere decir perla—. Con tanta guita me compro una Play y una DS.

—Y bueno... —Martín se encoge de hombros, no tiene mucho más para ofrecer—. Podemos compartir la guita, ¿que decís? Y compramos dulces y juegos —le aprieta la manito.

—Dale, pero me compartís tu siguiente diente vos, ¿no? —acepta, dejando que le guíe al lavamanos.

—Bueno, pero sólo con vos —susurra, caminando con él. Esta vez no tendrán que treparse, ya que el espejo es aaaaamplio y largo (Chiara necesita verse completa luego de la ducha, _¿ok?)._

—Trato —Sebastián sonríe frente al espejo y se inclina hacía adelante, mirándose el diente—. Qué nervios me da, che.

—Yo te lo quito —Martín se sienta al borde del lavamanos y busca llevar otra vez las manos a su boca—. Abrí grande.

El menor le obedece, mirándose al espejo en todo momento. Martín debe seguir intentando aflojar el diente unos minutos más, concentrado en su tarea... Hasta saca la punta de la lengua por el borde de la boca. Sebastián, de la nada, comienza a respirar más rápido, y le hace a un lado la mano por tercera vez.

—Dejame a mí —se lo toca un poquito más, está tan suelto que un tironcito lo sacaría—. ¿Cómo te los sacaron a vos?

—Yo me lo saqué empujándolo fuerte con mi lengua —le mira a los ojos y luego a la boca. Contemplándolo.

—¿No... No hay otra forma? ¿Y si me lo trago? —está nervioso.

—No... Estoy aquí para que eso no pase, no te lo tragas.

—¿Y no duele? ¿Seguro totalmente? —empuja tentativo con su lengua.

—Sentilo y decime si te duele.

—Lo siento raro —le confiesa Sebastián y suspira antes de lamentarse—. No se va a salir nunca, tendré el diente colgando para siempre.

—No... —Martín le acerca otra vez los dedos para aflojarlo y, en una milésima de segundo... Arranca el diente, porque ya estaba para eso. Sebastián pega un respingo, y de la impresión no sabe si gritar, enojarse, llorar o estar feliz.

—Mi... Mi...

Martín tiene el diente entre sus dedos y observa a Sebastián con los ojos como platos.

—Mi... Mi dien... —sigue balbuceando Sebastián, que se pasa la lengua por el agujerito y ante esa nueva sensación... Empieza a lagrimear porque se lo quería sacar él, era importante que se lo sacara él, y Martín, cómo no, se lo arruinó todo. Como siempre.

—¿Te duele? —Martín parpadea, jugueteando con el diente entre sus dedos... Se lo acerca a los ojos para observarlo muuuuuy de cerca—. Tiene un poco de sangre, ¿sabés? —vuelve la mirada a Sebastián y le ofrece el diente, para que lo vea.

—¡¿Sangre?! —Sebastián entra en pánico, y le corren las primeras lágrimas... Acompañadas del hipo reglamentario.

Martín aprieta el diente entre sus manos y le da un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo sus lágrimas.

—Lo quiero —hipo—, de vuelta —le confiesa Sebastián. La carne sin diente se siente horrible, lisa, como viscosa, ¡parece un bicho!

Martín asiente y busca su manito para entregárselo ahí.

—Ahí lo tenés y no dolió mucho... —consuela para que se le pase el mal rato. Sebastián mira el diente. Y lo ve tan pequeñito y tan blanco.

—Él no tenía la culpa —le salta el pecho hip hip, y aprieta el puño, no se le vaya a perder su dientecito.

Chiara, abajo, le pregunta a Marco por los niños, que ya están por sentarse a comer y van a servir la entrada. El hombre le responde que los había dejado allí abajo, pero que escuchó pasos en las escaleras.

Ella rueda los ojos y camina hasta los pies de la escalera.

—¡MARTÍN! ¡SEBASTIÁN! BAJEN AHORA, YA VOY A SERVIR.

—¿Es mi tía? —pregunta Sebastián, limpiándose las lagrimillas con el puño, en absoluta actitud de «aquí no ha pasado nada». Martín asiente.

—La vieja, ¿bajamos ya?

—Dale... —sonríe—. ¡Quiero mostrarle el diente a mi papá! —exclama, saliendo del baño. Martín le persigue, muy ágil, sonriendo.

—¡También decile que lloraste como una nena!

* * *

 _Gracias al Anon por pedir un ArgUru de niños :)_

 _Güiña quiere comerse a lametazos a esos dos._

 _Queremos especificar que los pedidos para prompts y ships se hacen en nuestro Buzón Gatuno, que está Tumblr, no en los reviews._

 _Si deseas hacernos un pedido, dirígite a nuestro perfil de Fanfiction y busca el link a nuestro Tumblr. Ya ahí, presionas el segundo botón para ''Preguntas'' rellenas el recuadro con tu pedido y, listo el pollo, nos los haces llegar :D_


	2. que te dejé ir

_Summary: Es el día de la boda, y Martín y Miguel se toman una foto que conmemora el último momento en que ambos son solteros. AU. Argentina/Perú._

 **¿Recordás aquella vez... Que te dejé ir?**

* * *

Miguel no nota cuando comienzan a transpirarle las palmas de las manos... Pero le dificulta el abrocharse los últimos botones de la manga de su camisa blanca, frente al espejo. Está a sólo horas de **amarrarse** con alguien, como dicen sus amigos del barrio, ¿cómo no va a estar nervioso?

Respira hondo otra vez y se relame los labios.

—Oye...Tincho, puta, no sé si...

—¿Si qué? —le mira su mejor amigo **y** padrino de bodas, tocándose la barbilla cual pintor frente a su obra maestra—. ¿Si es la corbata o la camisa? —le estudia no en el reflejo del espejo, sino directamente. Tiene que saber cómo se ve el original.

—No sé si de verdad quiero... —si **de verdad** quiere casarse, suelta, terminando de abrocharse. Se arregla el cuello de la camisa—. Creo que es la corbata, es muy estrafalaria.

—Cómo —se encoge de hombros, como si Miguel le estuviera diciendo una soberana estupidez—. Pero cómo, ¡cómo! —camina hasta la mesita en que tienen enrolladas varias corbatas de repuesto y saca otra, a rallas verticales—. ¿Sabés siquiera lo que me estás diciendo?

Miguel se revuelve.

—¡Es difícil, Martín! No estás en mi posición...

—No, pero no te ayudé a elegir eso para que huyeras por la ventana —«Eso» refiriéndose al traje, desenrolla la corbata—, que si lo hacés, más te vale llevarme con vos, porque para dar explicaciones no me pagan —se le aproxima, con un gesto más compresivo en el rostro que en las palabras.

—¿Llevar conmigo? —lo ha malpensado—. Asu, Tincho... Qué descarado eres para coquetear —¿cómo cojones apareció su mano apretando el culo del rubio? Martín se deja, hasta mueve la cadera hacia él.

—Cómo creés... No me voy a quedar a dar explicaciones, viste —se cuelga la corbata del hombro y le desanuda la que tiene puesta—. Huimos en un taxi, ¿qué te parece? Y nos vamos al hotel, no vamos a tirar toda la plata —le sonríe, con boca y ojos.

A Miguel eso le hace dudar todavía más... Sabe que puede ir en broma, pero Martín siempre ha sido una tentación con patas a su alrededor, a pesar de ser amigos. Se muerde el labio, mientras le mira fijamente la boca.

—¿No me mientes? —sonríe.

Encima el desgraciado de Martín debe saber el hotelazo que ha reservado... Y cuánto le agradaría tirar todo por la borda y usarlo con él.

—Claro, che, ¿cómo te lo sugeriría si no? —se oye el deslizar de la corbata. Martín se la cuelga del hombro contrario y acomoda la nueva en el cuello de Miguel, midiéndole el largo con ojo experto—. Y vendemos la alianza, nos vamos de viaje, a Europa, a Francia.

—Qué rico... ¿Por qué me tientas así? —Miguel se ríe de los nervios y cierra los ojos, dejándole hacer. Cuando acabe con el nudo, abrirá los ojos para ver cómo quedó—. Igual, puedo dejar dormido a Pancho y nos vamos a beber, como segunda despedida de soltero _—yeah._

Martín se ríe.

—Te hacemos entrar por el balcón antes de que despierte —da un paso a un lado para que se vea—. ¿Te gusta?

Ya hay gente esperándoles. Conversando sentados en sillas del patio. Paloma no suelta la mano de María.

—Martííín, qué malo eres, tú sabes que me gustas un montón... —cuando el rubio se mueve de enfrente, logra notar su nueva corbata—. Está **mucho** mejor que la anterior, gracias.

María está apretando la mano de Paloma, con ganas de gritar que por qué coño se demora tanto el otro novio. Daniel arregla la florcita del pecho, en el saco de Sebastián.

—De nada —responde Martín como si le diera las gracias a una multitud, pecho inflado—. Estás listo entonces —alarga la última sílaba, siseándola entre dientes—. Oye... —se muerde el labio.

Entre la gente, Daniel le susurra a Sebastián que sería bonito, una boda así, ¿vos lo pensás también, Basti?

Miguel se embute los bordes de la camisa dentro del pantalón y se estira a tomar los gemelos del aparador, ése que está tras el espejo de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada... Olvidalo. Je —Martín le mira a los ojos, y le quita los gemelos para ponérselos él—. O bueno... —acepta decirle—, ¿te das cuenta que te estoy entregando?

—Algo así... —Miguel se encoge hombros—. O... Puedes ser el amante.

—El amante que te entrega, es lo mismo, pero peor, viste —le roza la piel al terminar con los gemelos—. Te pierdo dos veces —finge rostro de llanto.

Miguel despega la mirada del espejo y la posa sobre Martín, traga saliva.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo, oe —porque fidelidad en amistad, de Miguel, la recontra tiene—. Pero... Concédeme algo antes de ir a allá.

—¿Qué cosa?

El moreno se sonroja un poquito y le hace un ademán para que se acerque.

—Ya sabes...

—No, ¿qué? —se inclina para que sus rostros queden juntos—. Decime, nene, que ya estamos atrasados.

Miguel junta sus labios con los de Martín, sin más. En sus ojos se nota algo de temor porque le vayan a rechazar, pero, aunque Martín se sorprende en principio, atrae a Miguel, empujándole desde la espalda, correspondiéndole sin ser fogoso. A Miguel se le acelera el corazón con esa actitud, y jadea en el beso de pura satisfacción que haya sido correspondido. Le sube las manos al cabello, cerrando los ojos. _Esos mejores amigos que se tienen ganas._

Seguro el peruano le va a soltar unos «gracias» en medio del beso y... Para lamentación de ambos, Martín se separará mucho antes de lo que podría haber sido (tuvo que juntar mucha determinación para ello) y le sonríe (aunque justo ahora sienta pesado el corazón).

—El último beso de calidad que tendrás, eh.

Intenta bromear, no sabemos si reír o llorar. Miguel abre los ojos y le mira desilusionadito porque ha vuelto a la realidad.

—Tienes razón —sonríe también y se relame los labios. Tiene las mejillas calientes aún. Carraspea para que se disuelva ese momento denso.

—Siempre —Martín pasea la mirada, por el piso y la pared hacia el espejo, por distraerse—. Oye, nos vemos re bien —le comenta, cambiando de tema como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y se endereza, mirando su reflejo junto al de Miguel.

Luego andará llorando por los rincones como Magdalena escuchando canciones vieeejaaas.

Miguel se muerde el labio... Aún con el cerebro envuelto en ese beso.

—Oye... ¿Me das el ultimito? —por favor—. Ahora sí, enserio. El último bien dado —se estira mejor en toda su altura.

—Pero vos también dame algo, no va a ser siempre en una dirección —le bromea Martín, sacando su celular para ver la hora—. Quince minutos de atraso —comenta, activando la cámara.

Miguel se ríe y asiente.

—¡Ah, foto! —le abraza por la cintura—. Claro que sí.

—¿Y el beso? —Martín sostiene el celular enfrente de ellos, volteando hacia Miguel, con una mezcla de ternura y risa en los ojos—. Será nuestro recuerdo. De cuando aún se podía y eramos solteros y felices, ¿qué te parece? Es una genialidad.

Miguel duda un ratito porque... Teme que esa foto caiga en malas manos y le monten una escenita, pero acepta. Asiente y se moja los labios, acercándose a Martín.

—Te voy a echar la culpa, ah.

Y Martín piensa exactamente lo mismo que Miguel...

—Que te crean es otro cuento —le murmura, besándole con los ojos cerrados, más laaargo y lento que recién.

Miguel, esta vez, luego de acostumbrarse a sus labios, va a meterle lengua y repegarse **mucho** a Martín, quien presiona la pantalla varias veces, porque alguna foto tiene que salir buena a pesar del movimiento y de la falta de flash. De hecho, en una, también se ve la lengua de Martín en eso que se ríe, de los nervios, mezclándola con la de Miguel. La barbilla de Miguel saldrá más marcada en las fotografías, con una sonrisa también cuando Martín se ríe. Empezando a calentarse... Sumado a los nervios, la urgencia de desahogo. Se separa antes que le crezca tremendo Misti en los pantalones y luego no pueda bajarlo.

Martín baja el celular y abre la galería de fotos, la cual revisa rápidamente. Algunas capturas son nítidas.

—Ya es hora —suelta entre dientes, y mira a Miguel no muy contento a pesar de sonreír a medias. Le da unas palmadas en la espalda—. Vamos, Francisco te espera.

—Puta... Sí —igual Miguel no evita el bajar y dejarle unos besos en el cuello, tiene que hacer esto porque sabe-Dios-cuándo volverá a pasar. Madre mía, más que casarse parece que va a irse a cana—. No sólo él —lamida y mordida debajo de la mandíbula. Martín se ríe con las mordidas, dejándose hacer.

Igual, a pesar de tanto deseo... Sabe que con Martín no podría hacer nada serio en ese terreno, más aprecia su amistad. No están hechos para ello. Así Martín pueda argumentar lo contrario. Se aleja después, sonriendo pícaro.

—Vamos, vamos.

—Dejá, te abro la puerta —Martín se guarda el celular en el bolsillo y en tres pasos le abre, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, EL PAYASO.

—Ya... Oe —se ríe más con la reverencia y tira de él para que salga.

—Bueno, bueno —se quita, y espera a que Miguel salga primero, dándole una ultima repasada con la mirada.

Miguel se queda parado, esperando el veredicto de Martín.

—Andá —le apura, sin saber que espera su opinión—. María y Manuel deben —risita—, querer asesinarnos ya.

—Dime si no me falta nada —se arregla algunos mechones sueltos, detrás de la oreja.

—No, nada —le pone una mano en el hombro y le da un empujoncito hacia la salida—. Si no vamos a escaparnos, dejá de torturarme, Miguel.

—Igual... Puedes pensarte lo que te ofrecí —lo de ser amantes—, eso incluye viajes —le da un beso en la comisura de los labios y empuja más la puerta, para que se abra en su totalidad.

Martín le empuja para que salga y por eso sufre. Le abrió la puerta, hizo la reverencia. Es duro para él... Porque le esta diciendo «¡sal, sal de mi vida! (con una pose dramática)», pero en su mente. Y Miguel sale, caminando orondo. Mirando de reojo que le siga Martín, sin enterarse absolutamente nada de su drama interno, aunque también lo comparta, de una manera que siente que si lo verbaliza... La va a cagar más. Sí, mírenlo, sigue esperando con todo su corazón que Martín sea más amante que amigo con derechos, de esos que son hace varios años.

María esta a punto de la **embolia** , esperándoles.

Martín cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Te voy a tener agarrado de las pelotas —le molesta, por dispersar el ambiente—, si te portás mal... Tengo las fotos.

Francisco espera en el altar, nervioso. Nervioso como su hermana, María, horas antes de abrir su fiesta de quince años. Junto a él, Paloma trata de calmarlo... Mientras Manuel (su padrino de bodas) espera a un lado, mirando el reloj.

Miguel llega y... Se pone mil veces más nervioso cuando ve a Pancho, quiere mear.

Y otra vez, para melancolía de todos, jamás llega a oír el último comentario-advertencia de Martín.

* * *

 _A Tigrilla le sorprendió la sincronía de estos dos._

 _Gracias, Anon 2, por el pedido :D_


	3. que no supiste cuánto crecí

_Summary: Entre las clases y las campañas, son pocos los tiempos en que Gilbert y Ludwig coinciden. A pesar que éste último siempre le espera con ansia. AU. Alemania/Prusia._

 **¿Recuerdas aquella vez... Que no supiste cuánto crecí?**

* * *

Ludwig está sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto a un costado de la ventana... De a ratos apoya la barbilla en la mano para mirar la calle, luego regresa la vista a los párrafos de su libro. Es lo único que tiene por hacer. Leer «El Lobo Estepario» para hacer un análisis literario, que tendrá mucho peso en este bimestre.

Además... tiene cada rincón del cuarto impecable, desde temprano se puso a ordenar. Lo normal.

Gilbert se despide de sus compañeros de campaña tras bajarse del vehículo frente a su casa, con el bolso al hombro. Vuelve a casa por primera vez en meses, desde la frontera norte.

Frente a la puerta, toca con una pesada argolla, llamando. Quizá no pertenezcan a la élite comercial peruana, pero como familia de inmigrantes no les ha ido mal, en especial porque el cabeza de familia fue traído desde Alemania hace cinco años por el mismo gobierno, lo que les concede el tener una casa bonita y grande.

Lud baja de la silla, algo intrigado... Aunque le tienen prohibido abrir. Sçolo se queda cerca de la puerta. Mira por la ventanita larga quién es. La criada debe de venir segundos después, para abrir la puerta, luego de fijarse por la mirilla.

Gilbert espera impaciente, taptapeando el piso con el pie.

—Buenos días.

Ludwig es una estatua de piedra. Aunque las estatuas no se sonrojan, él sí.

—¡Ah, al fin! —Gilbert pasa al lado de la criada, entrando, directo a dejar su bolso sobre el primer mueble que encuentre despejado.

— _B-Bruder..._ —como si la fuera la primera vez que lo ve, Ludwig está a un costadito de la criada, como un animalito pegado a su falda.

La criada, sea dicho, se movió de la puerta al segundo y cerró.

—¡Lud, kesesesé~! —sonríe Gilbert, colmillito incluido. Se quita la bufanda y la deja sobre su bolso, con apuro. De hecho, toda su llegada es un apuro (quiere empezar a utilizar cada minuto de su permiso)—. Ven acá. ¿Has crecido?

La criada le da una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro al niño, de un metro setenta de alto, y Lud camina hacia su hermano, con una diminuta sonrisa de lado por su llegada inesperada.

—Sí, he crecido —un centímetro.

Gilbert se endereza, para comprobarlo, y le mira hacia arriba.

—¿V-Vamos a dejar tus cosas, _bruder_? —al cuarto donde a veces ha entrado y se ha imaginado sosteniendo conversaciones indecentes con Gilbert. Obviamente, es un secreto tan, pero **tan** íntimo que procura no acordarse demasiado y que algo lo delate.

—Te las encargo —le patpatea el hombro, y deja la mano allí—, tengo un regalo para ti en el bolsillo pequeño —le guiña el ojo.

—Oh... —se le suben otra vez los colores a las mejillas con ese guiño—. Un regalo. Quiero verlo, si puedo... Es decir —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Qué bolsillo?

Gilbert se quita el sobretodo en un revoloteo corto, de un movimiento, muy calculado.

—El lateral. Te lo puedes quedar si llevas mi bolso a mi cuarto —dice, como su fuera un premio en sí la posibilidad de hacerlo.

—¿De aquí? —estira la mano al sobretodo.

—Del bolso, Ludwig —suena a regaño, pero es su tono de voz natural—. ¿Desayunaste ya?

—Sí, sí —baja su mano al bolso y se agacha a abrir un bolsillo. Ya que están solos en la entrada. La criada siempre los deja solos—. Digo... No, no he desayunado, _bru_ —agrega, rebuscando.

Lud encuentra algo y al sacarlo, descubre un pajarito cucú tallado y no puede evitar sonreír, luego vuelve a la seriedad, estudiando al animalito inanimado.

— _Danke, bruder_ , por el regalo.

Gilbert se siente complacido porque le guste.

—Vamos a desayunar afuera —le ofrece, con las manos en la cintura, con una gran sonrisa porque le pagaron y puede darse estos lujos.

—Claro, voy a dejar tus maletas en el cuarto y vamos —Ludwig se guarda el pajarito en el bolsillo del pantalón, agarrando las asas de cuero de la maleta.

—Lo hice yo —le comenta el mayor, con orgullo, antes de separarse de su hermano para ir a preguntar por su padre y su madre.

—Para mí... —susurra, mirando como se levanta. Traga saliva. Quiere preguntarle si le extrañó—. _Bruder,_ te extrañé —comenta plano, como si avisara de la lista que hay que comprar en el mercado, bien aferrada la maleta a su mano, duda en irse o esperar una respuesta.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste —Gilbert abre la puerta a la cocina y llama a la criada.

 **XxxOxxX**

Luego de unos minutos, Gilbert regresa a busca a Ludwig, y debe encontrarlo sentado en un requiso de la cama, escudriñando el objeto que le regaló su hermano y sus pensamientos entorno a ello. Gilbert llega en camisa, y mira todo con cierta expectación... Va al espejo y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Dame un momento y salimos —le pide.

—¿T-Te dejo cambiarte? —vuelve a guardar el pajarito en su bolsillo y le observa de pies a cabeza.

—¿No te gusta cómo me veo? —lleva los pantalones y zapatos del uniforme, la casaca la dejó abajo. Sigue mirándose en el espejo, ahora viéndose la barbilla (revisando si se afeitó bien esa mañana).

—Sí, me gusta —sonrojito—. Es que... Creía que querrías... Cambiarte, solamente.

Gilbert deja de mirarse al espejo y voltea a Ludwig.

—Me estoy arreglando, ¿estás listo tú? ¿Te peinaste? ¿Te...? —le hace el gesto de afeitaaaaarseeeee.

—Estoy listo —voz predeterminada para contestar al _führer_ , le falta ponerse en firmes—. Sí, me afeité, aunque aun no me salga tanto vello —camina hasta quedarse detrás de Gilbert, con un espacio prudencial, claro.

Gilbert, ya que recién está a la mitad, acaba por sentarse frente a su tocador (tiene uno, ¿problema?), asintiendo frente a Ludwig.

—Todo hombre que se respete se debe afeitar, ¿te enseñó nuestro padre? —pregunta curioso.

—No, no me enseñó él... Sabes que padre siempre anda ocupado.

Ludwig se acerca más y levanta la barbilla para su hermano. Debe de tener rasponcitos en la punta.

Gilbert le revisa, sin tocarle.

—Ya mejorarás... Aunque yo lo hice perfecto desde la primera vez —le señala, a milímetros de la piel, un rasponcito.

Ludwig asiente cuando le señala su rasponcito y se quita de enfrente.

—No lo hice tan mal —frunce el ceño.

—Cierto. No _tan_ mal —se vuelve al espejo y se queda mirándose las cejas, como si las acabara de descubrir. Se las peina con los pulgares—. Qué daría por llevarme este espejo.

Ludwig rueda los ojos, como buen adolescente rebelde.

— _Bruder_...

—¿Sí? —se mira las bolsas de los ojos y agrega para sí—. ¿Es idea mía, o esto no lo tenía antes?

—Y yo que sé.

—Mírame bien, ¿no parezco máááássssss...? —le mira con cara de circunstancias.

El menor se muerde el labio:

—¿Arrugado?

Le mira con horror manifiesto, y se empieza a estirar la piel con las manos.

— _Nein_. _Nein!_

—Sólo digo lo que veo.

—¡Eso es imposible! —abre un cajón y saca una cremita—. Retira lo dicho, o no te invitaré el desayuno

Ludwig parpadea, parpadea.

— _Was?_

—¿Debo repetir una orden, cabo? —se echa cremita en la mejilla.

—N-No... Pero, ¿por qué sin desayuno? ¿No deberíamos irnos?

—No se puede tratar de otro modo a un soldado que desobedece órdenes de sus superiores —asevera, muy tajante, y se esparce la crema por la cara, la tiene agrietada y le arde.

Con tremenda premisa Lud traga saliva.

—Te ves... ¿Joven y sin arrugas? —prueba, en tensión.

—Bien. Descanse —le echa una mirada de reojo y se relame... Esparce un poquito más la crema—. Te queda bien el cabello así —comenta y desvía la mirada.

El menor respira aliviadito con ello y se vueeeeelve a sonrojar con ese comentario.

—No le eché gel hoy, por eso.

Un vecino, hace unos días, le comentó que le quedaría bien... Aunque no le hizo caso, quiso probar hoy. A pesar de no estar muy **muy** contento con ello.

—Te ves mayor —abre el cajón de la cremita y la guarda, y saca un frasco pequeñito de colonia.

—Tú te ves guapo —la putamadre con el impulso bestia.

—Je... —se siente muy halagado, ohhhh, el orgullo, las alabanzas... Le hacen sentir bien, completo, poderoso—. Es natural —se echa unas gotitas de colonia en cada muñeca—. Te enseñaré cómo. Estira tus manos.

—¿Eso se enseña? —sorprendido, igual camina hasta rozar las rodillas con Gilbert, estira las manos, observándole expectante.

—Eres mi hermano, debes tener un talento natural que hace falta explotar —este hombre cree tanto en el darwinismo y sus corrientes sociales, Dios mío. Le toma una mano, para que muestre las venitas de la muñeca.

Ludwig se las muestra. Solo se oye su respiración. El mayor le deja caer unas gotitas, y luego le pide que le muestre la otra mano... y el menor corresponde, mostrándole y... Llevándose la otra muñeca, donde ya le echó colonia, a la nariz para inspirar profundo. Su rostro demuestra cuánto le gusta ese olor, sin expresarlo verbalmente.

Gilbert le pone allí las gotitas correspondientes, y le retiene de la muñeca. Acerca el rostro hasta que su nariz toca la piel de Ludwig.

—¿Es bueno, no? ¿Te gusta? —qué malo es con el pobrecito de su hermano, ya le estaba bajando el sonrojo.

Ludwig se muerde el labio y le mira con los ojitos entrecerrados.

—Ja, _danke_... Otra vez.

—Kesesesesé~ —le deja ir, y piensa un rato en si ponerle el cabello detrás de la oreja (sólo por si las moscas)—. Estoy listo.

—Vamos —retrocede y casi se resbala por pisar mal, maldito tornillo salido que está tirado en el piso.

Gilbert, que está a medio movimiento de levantarse, le agarra del hombro al verle tambalear.

—Cuidado —le advierte (y es lo mismo que le podría advertir en cualquier otra ocasión, «cuídate», «sigue mis órdenes», «sé mi orgullo»).

Ludwig le aparta, amablemente, el brazo a Gilbert. Sintiéndose demasiado niño y que es una exageración todo ello.

—Buscaré mi abrigo, _bruder._

—Te espero abajo —resiste la tentación de desordenarle el pelo.

Ludwig camina hasta la puerta y le dedica una última miradita de perrito yendo a buscar su correa para ir al parque.

* * *

 _Esto de acicalarse hubiera podido tomar máááááás letras de elegir latinoamericanos o latinos europeos, Sici._

 _Igual, de parte de Tigrilla, gracias por pedir Germancest. Teníamos ganas de ellos, a pesar que fue cortito._


	4. que conocí a tu papá

_Summary: Su tía le había dado permiso aquel día para ir a la casa de un compañero después de clases a hacer una tarea. UA. PeChi._

 **¿Recordái aquella vez... Que conocí a tu papá?**

* * *

Su tía le había dado permiso aquel día para ir a la casa de un compañero después de clases a hacer una tarea.

Manuel está algo nervioso con la idea (no es mucho de ir a casa de amigos, siendo sinceros) cuando se acerca a Miguel, con la mochila a la espalda, poco después de que suena la campana.

Miguel termina de jugar de manos con un chico nuevo, otro amigo más, que es extranjero, por cierto. Mexicano. Agarrando las tiras de su mochila a los costados.

—Pedro, mañana traes tus chipitaps, ¿ya? —medio grita mientras Pedro se aleja, lo han recogido súper temprano, hay varios padres congregados ahí. Miguel no se da cuenta que tiene a Manuel por atrás.

Manuel se queda callado, esperando que Miguel se mueva o se dé vuelta. Ni siquiera estira la mano para tocarle el hombro. Es lo que sus profesores llaman un «niño muy callado».

Miguel se voltea al sacar un chupetín de su bolsillo, y se pega un susto con Manuel ahí.

—¡Manuel! ¿Cuánto rato estás ahí parado?

—Un minuto, ¿te viene a buscar tu mamá? —le pregunta, directo al grano, apenas moviéndose al hablar. De su mochila sobresalen unos rollos de goma eva.

—No —niega con la cabeza y abre su golosina, tirando la envoltura al piso—. Hoy viene mi papá, ¿te dieron permiso? —le mira.

—Sí —la sala se va vaciando, de a poco. Una niña pasa corriendo junto a ellos—. ¿Lo esperamos aquí? —pisa la envoltura para que no se vuele.

—Sí —se encoge de hombros y se mete la golosina a la boca, y dada su respuesta, ambos niños esperan a que les pasen a recoger. Rato después llega el papá de Miguel, quien, de hecho, es un hombre imponente y a Manuel le da algo de miedo, por lo que este último mira con angustia a Miguel.

—¿Usted es el papá de Miguel? —pregunta Manuel, mirándole sólo de reojo. Como si le hablara a Miguel realmente.

—Sí, es mi papito —contesta Miguel, con una risita por la expresión de Manuel—. Es bien grande, ¿noooooooooo~?

El señor Prado también se ríe y antes de subir a la camioneta, le patpatea la cabecita a Manuel.

—Miguel no me dijo como te llamabas, chico.

—Mmm —Manuel no pone buena cara, le busca la mano a Miguel—. Mucho —le responde a Miguel, esperando a que se suba para subirse él en los asientos de atrás, mientras se queda mirando al adulto desde su lugar, sin contestarle de inmediato.

Miguel le agarra la mano fuerte y entrelaza sus dedos, subiendo al auto y tirando de Manuel.

El padre del peruano solamente se muerde el labio y se sube también, al asiento de conductor, arreglando los espejos retrovisores. Ya podrán conversar mejor en el camino, piensa.

Manuel no le suelta la mano a Miguel, dejando su mochila a un lado tras subir. Se acerca a su compañero a cuchichearle en el oído.

—Tu papá dijo que no sabe mi nombre.

Miguel también se acerca al oído del otro para contestar.

—Estaba haciéndote conversación, tonto, sí sabe.

—¿Y le tengo que responder? —le suelta, calientito en el oído.

—Preséntate. Dile «mi nombre es Manuel González» —otra vez al oído, se separa con una sonrisa de lado y espera a que le haga caso.

Se oye la camioneta encenderse.

—Mi nombre es Manuel González, tío —responde Manuel para el papá de Miguel, mirando al espejo retrovisor.

—¡Oh! ¿Como Speedy Gonzáles? —bromea Prado mayor, dándole una mirada fugaz por el espejo.

—Sí... Pero no soy tan rápido como él, ¡pero sí soy muy rápido! —se apresura a aclarar Manuel, mientras aprieta más la mano de Miguel, nerviosito.

—No eres tan rápido como Speedy, YO soy más rápido —discute Miguel, medio frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahhh... ¿Pero te gusta correr? —pregunta el padre—. Los dos son rápidos, muy rápidos.

—El otro día llegué antes que el Miguel cuando dábamos vueltas —en la clase de educación física —. Migue es el segundo más rápido —se voltea a mirar directa y fijamente a Miguel—. Lo eres.

—Pero la semana anterior a ésa yo llegué antes que tú... —le mira a los ojos porque no miente y le saca la lengua ya que es verdad que Manuel es más rápido que él. Juega un poquito con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Bueno... Sí —acepta Manuel—. ¿Entonces somos igual de rápidos? —le pregunta a Miguel, muy en serio—. ¿O tenemos que hacer más carreras?

—Mmm... Creo que debemos hacer una carrera sólo tú y yo, ¡después de comer!

—Pero no se debe correr después de comer, ni saltar, ni nadar —razona Manuel—. Y tenemos que hacer la tarea también, ¿y si me vienen a buscar antes de que terminemos la carrera?

—Cierto, Miguel —apoya el adulto a Manuel—. No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas con la panza llena, puedes vomitar, ¿y? ¿Quién lo limpia?

Miguel baja la mirada.

—Matilde lo limpia, papá... —jum jum, luego sube la desilucionadita mirada a Manuel—. ¡No! No te puedes ir tan pronto —busca agarrarle la otra mano—. Noooooooooo —agrega, el drama.

—No quiero —se lamenta el otro también, abrazándose a Miguel—. Quiero pasarla bien contigo y hacer la tarea —o lo van a regañar ¡y les pondrán una mala nota, para colmo de males!—. Pero no quiero que vomites. Si vomitas le diré a mi tía que me venga a buscar.

—No voy a vomitar —promete Miguel y la sonrisa no le cabe en la cara—. Es más... —se acerca otra vez a secretearle—. Tengo dulces que trajo mi tío de Estados Unidos, ¡imagínate!

Don Prado maneja, dobla en unas cuantas calles y contesta una llamada.

—¿Y cómo son? —le cuchichea de vuelta—. ¿Ricos? ¿Te dan postre en tu casa? —se apoya en su pierna para estar cómodamente hablándole encima. Miguel le agarra la pierna y se abraza el estómago con ella para estar calientito. Busca quitarse la mochila... RECIÉN.

—Son de todos los colores, muy ricos, también hay galletas —apoya la cabecita ahí al costado, en el asiento y le mira—. Hoy día harán postre porque has venido tú, pero no siempre me dan...

—Oh... —queda anonadado, pensaba que a Miguel le daban postre siempre (ya que lleva colaciones ricas y bonitas)—. No sabía. ¿Nunca nunca nunca te dan? ¿Nunca nunca? ¿Por qué no? —mientras le presiona el rodilla contra el estomaguito.

—Sí me dan, pero no tooooodos los días, sólo los fines de semana...

—Eso es porque comer muchos dulces está mal, ya sabes eso Miguel —interviene su papá. Miguel se sonroja y espera que su papá no diga la razón, que es porque fueron al doctor y éste le dijo eso. No quiere quedar mal frente a Manuel.

—Ya, ya.

—¿Por qué está mal comer muchos dulces? —pregunta Manuel, menos asustado que en un comienzo. A él le encantan los dulces y las comidas azucaradas. Se separa de Miguel porque le empieza a molestar tanto contacto, y el papá de Miguel parece mucho más interesante.

—Porque cuando la azúcar en tu sangre es mucha puedes enfermarte, Manuel —contesta el papá del peruano. Miguel hace un poquito de fuerza para que Manuel no se separe.

—Me aburrooooo... Papá, ¡pon música! —cambio de tema SUTIL.

—¿Te tienes que quedar en cama? ¿Con fiebre? ¿Por eso Miguel va a vomitar? —pregunta, muy curioso, y mira de reojo a Miguel, empujándole ahora para que le deje ir. Ya dejaste de ser interesante, Migue, acepta tu derrota.

—¿Que quieres que ponga, cholito lindo? —pregunta el mayor, Miguel comienza a mirar mal a Manuel, pero sonríe, alejándose de él.

—Algo de pop, qué sé yo —contesta y la radio se enciende.

—Mmmm... No, no te quedas con fiebre. Sólo te ponen unas inyecciones de vez en cuando, seguro le has visto a Miguel ponerse, ¿no?

Miguel abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Súbele el volumen, papá! —exige, removiéndose en el asiento como loco. Ya no quiere que su papá hable. No quiere.

—No... —Manuel apenas hace caso de que pongan música. Mira a Miguel y le susurra—: ¿Te pinchan con agujas? —con los ojos muy atentos, pensando que es aterrador.

Miguel traga saliva.

—Sí... —baja la mirada, porque que se entere alguien es algo malo.

—¿Y no te duele? ¿Te pinchan en el brazo o en el poto? —le mira expectante. A él le amenazan con que si se porta mal le pincharán en la segunda opción con una vacuna para la desobediencia.

—En el brazo —se sube la manga y le enseña la piel dentro del codo. Ahí tiene una vena hinchadita.

—Ohhhhhh —le queda mirando, buscando el pinchazo en sí, el agujerito—. ¿Te dolió? ¿Mucho? —le toma el brazo con sus manos, para ver mejor (todo niño mira con las manos).

—A los hombres no nos duelen esas cosas —susurra—. Tú sí llorarías, ¿nooooo~?

El papá de Miguel comienza a bajar la velocidad del auto y se puede vislumbrar la casa de los Prado delante.

—No sé, casi nunca me pinchan. Sólo con las vacunas —responde Manuel, en un tono más alto, sin entender para qué tanto secreto—. Pero me duele si me tocan después.

—Bueno, chicos, me acabo de dar cuenta que me distraje y no les exigí ponerse el cinturón —suspira el adulto a lo «bueno, ya que importa, igual están sanos y salvos». Se apaga la camioneta una vez aparcada.

Miguel abre la puerta, ansioso por entrar a casa de una vez.

—Vamos, Manuel, ¿tienes perros? —pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Sí —toma su mochila y se la carga a la espalda, sin bajarse aún—. ¿Por qué? —espera a que se baje Miguel primero, con hambre.

—Porque yo tengo una gata —comenta y agarra su mochila, sin colgársela a la espalda. Se baja de un salto—. Se llama Canela.

El patriarca se baja (Tigrilla no puede ni revelar su nombre) y se da la vuelta al auto para quedar con los niños y ayudarlos a bajar.

—¿No tienes perros? ¿Y por qué me preguntaste? Qué tonto —Manuel se baja detrás de su amigo, y mira hacia la casa. Lo linda que se ve.

—Para no llevar a Canela a tu casa, pues, tonto tú.

El papá de Miguel cierra la puerta del auto con una sonrisa y se agacha a preguntarle a Manuel: Es insoportable, ¿no?

Así, medio cómplice, a lo «entiendo por lo que pasas, campeón». Miguel les mira de reojo y frunce el ceño.

—Ya, papá... Tengo que llevar a Manuel a que deje sus cosas —le busca la manito a su compañero de colegio.

Manuel asiente con la cabeza, nervioso, y se sonroja. Mira al papá de Miguel con la duda en los ojos, preguntándose si le estará tendiendo una trampa o hablando seriamente. No le da la mano a Miguel.

«Me caes bien, qué bien que mi hijo te tenga como amiguito» susurra el señor Prado una última vez y se yergue.

—Qué pesado eres tú, oye —le hace notar, el padre, a Miguel. Este último deja de buscarle la mano a Manuel y arrastra su mochila hasta la casa.

Manuel mira el suelo, sin saber qué responder.

—A mí me gusta más que Migue sea mi amigo —comenta, ya siguiendo a Miguel al interior, casi corriendo.

El api de Miguel se queda observando la escena, la cual se le hace muy tierna. Vuelve a la camioneta y de la maletera saca su maletín ejecutivo. Le pone alarma al auto desde el llavero y sigue el sendero luminoso de los niños a casa.

* * *

 _Lamentamos la tardanza, Fallon Kristerson, el PeChi tiene la manía de alargarse y tuvimos que empezar de cero._


	5. que te conté un sueño re loco

**¿Recordás aquella vez... que te conté un sueño re loco?**

 _Summary: Entre los sentimientos y La Orden del Fénix, Martín sueña cualquier cosa. Como que Miguel debe un examen TIMO y es, ni más ni menos, Manuel quien le evalúa. UA Alterno, Harry Potter._

* * *

Es un viernes en la tarde, y la verdad Manuel no tiene nada que hacer en esas épocas, salvo quedarse en su habitación del castillo a corregir pruebas de la clase de Transformaciones. Está esperando a que el alumno que debe una prueba, llegue a darla. Para algo le pagan, después de todo. Vigilarlo. Y nada más.

Miguel se atraganta, muy a gusto, con algunas tortitas extra conseguidas con soborno de los elfos, fuera del castillo. Tiene que rendir una prueba (ya van en las últimas del semestre) y por ahora se limpia los dedos en el uniforme. Se levanta al acabársele la comida y entra al castillo.

Manuel, mientras, ha repasado la lista de preguntas y hechizos que debe hacerle al jovencito. Está nervioso ya que es una de sus primeras evaluaciones (las primeras dos fueron hechas a unos niños Hufflepuff que sólo tuvieron que redactar), y la primera en que debe evaluar un hechizo hecho en el momento. De hecho, ha hecho un par de hechizos de transformación para no quedar mal frente al estudiante.

Miguel se limpia el rededor de la boca con la manga de la túnica, mientras sube las escaleras. La prueba es en el cuarto de un Slytherin... Espera no perder los papeles antes de tiempo y todo sea estrictamente «profesional». Manuel González, ayudante de McGonagall... Mmm... Merodea por los pasillos sin detenerse a mirar demasiado los retratos, a pesar que uno le susurra algo que no llega a entender. Y así... Apenas un minuto después de que Manuel vuelva a su forma original una silla... Tocan la puerta.

 _Nononk._

Manuel RÁPIDO se sienta frente a su mesa pesada y grande (nunca taaan grande, pero es un escritorio bonito y antiguo) y carraspea. Pone cara seria.

— _Come in_ —pide con acento, obviamente en inglés _cause this is the United Kingdom._

 _—Okeeeeeeeeeey..._ —Miguel abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de sí al entrar—. ¿Llego temprano? ¿Sí, no?

—Justo a la hora —responde Manuel, tomando un montonaaaaal de hojas y «alineándolas» dándoles golpecitos contra la mesa, muy seeeeerio. Mira a Miguel de reojo—. Sólo tengo esta silla... —le comenta, parándose.

—No hay problema... ¿Probaré contigo, no? —camina hasta apoyar ambas palmas de las manos en el escritorio y mirando por encima lo que tienen escrito los papeles.

—Es que la profesora está en clases ahora mismo, con los de primero —levanta los papeles para que no espíe—. ¿Nadie más debe la prueba? ¿Sólo tú?

—Sólo yo —sonríe—. Creo... Eres tú quién tiene el control de eso —se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno... —mira el reloj de su muñeca—, si alguien más llega, tendrá menos tiempo. No me pagan por esperar —le hace un gesto para que se siente.

—Dime con qué empiezo —el más moreno se relame los labios y se sienta.

—Primero la parte escrita. Mientras menos te tome más intentos puedo darte en la parte práctica —le pone unas hojas enfrente, dadas vueltas por un asunto de protocolo.

—Mmm... _Ok, then_ —agarra las hojas y las voltea para leerlas—. _Do you have a... Pencil?_ —pregunta—. Olvidé la parte escrita —risilla.

Manuel rueda los ojos y de un movimiento rápido abre un cajón. Se mueven las cosas en el interior, incluyendo unas plumas. Saca una y un tintero, y se los deja sobre la mesa.

— _Thanks... Sweety boy_ —agradece Miguel con sorna y agarra la pluma. Escribe su nombre y comienza a resolver las preguntas más fáciles.

Manuel le queda mirando ante ese apodo... Cierra la boca y frunce más el ceño.

—Cualquier duda que tengas, me preguntas —le ofrece, antes de irse hasta su estante de libros y sacar uno.

—¿Entre duda y duda me puedes soplar la respuesta? —levanta las cejas, pero no la mirada y sigue escribiendo.

—Depende —Manuel hace un movimiento de varita y se sienta en el aire—. No soy tan fácilmente sobornable —léase «me vendo por una grajea sabor maqui».

—Los que se auto-denominan «no fáciles» son más fáciles que hacer un mocomurciélagos —Miguel piensa chamullar bastante en la última pregunta, donde piden explicar las repercusiones del Juramento Inquebrantable.

—Sigue hablando, el único que pierde tiempo eres tú —hojea su libro, con una media sonrisa (le gusta hacer sufrir así a los estudiantes).

—Que te hable no significa que pierda tiempo —contesta con «Levicorpus» a la pregunta sobre el hechizo de devolver el conocimiento a un aliado caído—. No me gusta estar en silencio, ¿qué lees?

—Un libro sobre pociones avanzadas, nada que salga en tu examen —pero qué pesado—. ¿O sí? —frunce el ceño.

—Algo así, ¿has preparado alguna vez la Multijugos? —deja la pluma y se voltea a verlo.

—Mmm... No —sigue sin mirarle, pasando la página—. Lo que no significa que no sepa hacerla. Sólo no he tenido tiempo.

—O porque no sabes donde encontrar el ingrediente importante... —suelta medio al azar, tanteando con la psicología inversa.

—Eso a ti no te importa, ¿terminaste? —levanta la mirada desde su libro.

—Me faltan dos preguntas —se muerde el labio—. Y... Sí tú... Me recordaras algunas palabras, terminaría antes —esto último lo susurra cual si hablara del Señor Oscuro.

Manuel rueda los ojos, cierra el libro y se levanta de su asiento en el aire, la túnica le revolotea.

—¿A qué te refieres con palabras? ¿No entiendes los hechizos en latín?

—Si entiendo, pero me confunden, mira —señala la hoja, la pregunta siete—. Aquí hay tres palabras con sufijos parecidos, los tres con agua o hidro, pero no recuerdo el exacto, ya sabes, pregunta con trampa —habla de ese hechizo para crear agua.

Manuel inclina la cadera contra él, y ladea la cabeza para leer la pregunta.

—Quita esos que siguen con palabras en griego —le sugiere—. No puedo darte más pistas.

—Mmmm... —eso signfica quitar las dos opciones que comienzan con «agua» solamente. Marca la de _Hidropulso_. Le sonríe grande—. Qué histórico que te compadezcas de mí, _sweety boy_ —Miguel ya le agarró manía al apodo.

—Hasta dónde sé, no me estoy compadeciendo de ti —sigue mirando como quien no quiere la cosa la prueba—. Es normal que les cueste el latín, por el inglés.

—Compadécete, entonces.

—Que no. No te voy a soplar las respuestas directamente... —le señala una frase en el pergamino—. Quizá, si hubieses ido a todos los reforzamientos que hice, te ayudaría más.

El Gryffindor mira la frase que le señala y lo mira a él, otra vez. Remoja la punta de la pluma en el tintero y marca la respuesta. _Crisopos_.

—Y... ¿Harás otros reforzamientos en el futuro? —sólo le queda una pregunta, ésa donde preguntan para que poción es importante la valeriana. Se la señala con los ojos.

—Algunos más... Sobre... —se inclina para revisar la página completa—, pociones para tratamientos —sin especificar, claro.

—Oh —levanta una ceja y le mira hacer—. Eso es súper útil, me interesa.

—Claro que sí, sirven mucho a la medicina. Si quieres dedicarte a eso, claro —se sonríe, aún sin soltaaaar el dato—. Y para dolores básicos también.

Miguel carraspea y vuelve a mirar la pregunta, de manera MÁS obvia, señalando un poco con la cabeza y lo mira fijamente.

—Aunque faaaaalta muuuuucho para ese curso, ¿no? Y ahora... Ahora sólo es una especulación.

—¿Te estás poniendo nervioso, no? —se sonríe, malignillo—. ¿Sientes angustia, quizá?

—No estoy nervioso, ¿por qué piensas que estoy nervioso? ¿Y por qué estaría nervioso? —se ríe nerviosito—. Sólo hago algo de tiempo porque ya contesté caaaaasi todo.

—Pues no lo hagas, porque aún te falta la parte práctica —hace como que se quita una pelusilla de la túnica—. Pareciera que te hubieses tomado esta poción... ¿Cómo se llama? Esa que te calma un montón —le sopla, sin soplarle, una de las tantas pociones posibles en que se usa la valeriana.

—Ehhh... —resopla y trata de hacer memoria, es una pregunta tan general—. ¿En la poción de amor? —se sonroja al segundo de decirlo, pero aún así espera la respuesta, en el examen está como « _Amortentia_ » y por eso la pregunta así, para no ser tan «obvio», aunque sea fatal.

—No te voy a responder —se rinde Manuel, algo molesto porque le salga con tamaña tontería, y le da la espalda para alejarse, considerando que este alumno nunca realmente pareció especialmente listo en las clases de reforzamiento y que si faltó que se las arregle ahora. Básicamente, refunfuñando contra Miguel.

—Tampoco necesito la respuesta de una _bloody_ serpiente —contesta sólo para no perder la honra de la casa y suspira, jugando con la pluma entre sus dedos. Piensa que... No, no es la poción de amor, tiene un presentimiento, así que la descarta. Solo quedan dos claves Veritaseum y Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

—Entonces no se la pidas —Manuel mueve la varita y vuelve a sentarse en el aire—. Aweonao —murmura para sí, con la mirada muy cargada sobre Miguel. Se cruza de piernas, y suspira, empezando a sentir un dolor. Apoya la espalda hacia atrááááás, quedando algo reclinado.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —oyó el farfullo de Manuel. Voltea para verle, con el ceño fruncido. Se cree machito.

—Te llamé «escribe o te repruebo» —gruñe, sin dignarse a mirar a Miguel y hasta pone los brazos tras su cabeza, para mayor comodidad.

—Tú no tienes ese poder —sigue mirando la frescura de Manuel de relajarse en el asiento.

—¿Seguro? ¿Quién crees que revisa los TIMOs? ¿La magia? —se ríe, con ganas—. Además, ¿no sería terrible que tu examen se perdiese en el camino a juntarse con los demás?

—Mmm... —se ríe también—. ¿Y tú crees que te dejaría tan campante y sonante hacer eso? —moja la punta de la pluma y marca la respuesta Veritaseum. Luego, se levanta y camina hacia él.

—Alumno es expulsado tras atacar a ayudante... —cita, como si leyera—, bonito titular —le mira hacer con sólo un ojo entreabierto.

—¿Yo? ¿Atacándote a ti? Nooooo, no, no —niega con la cabeza y termina sus pasos chocando la rodilla de Manuel—. ¿Por qué haría eso? Ya acabé mi examen, encargado chupa-medias.

—Tsk, ¿y la parte práctica? ¿Te la vas a saltar? —apoya un codo en el brazo invisible y le extiende la mano para que le pase los papeles.

Miguel le tiende los papeles.

—Estoy listo para la parte práctica.

Manuel se los recibe y mira por encima las respuestas... Y parpadea al leer el nombre.

—¿Miguel Prado? —le pregunta, y levanta una ceja.

—No, Harry Potter, sólo que me he olvidado los lentes —se palpa la cara—. ¿Ahí dice «Miguel Prado»? Qué raro —frunce el ceño y crea una mueca falsa de incredulidad. Ironizando, _of course._

Manuel rueda sus ojos, y suspira muuuuuy largo.

—Imagino que eres hijo de inmigrantes —tantea el terreno—. ¿Hablas castellano? —le sube el calor a la cara, de golpe. Hasta el malestar se le sosiega un poco.

—Claro que sí —contesta, en castellano—. Peruanos —le observa y choca un poquito rodilla con rodilla.

—Ohhhhh —le devuelve el choquecito—. Qué raro, un mago de allá, acá... —por un momento, olvida que Miguel debe dar una prueba—. Somos vecinos —le sonríe.

—¿Sí? —parpadeo, parpadeo—. ¿De dónde eres? No reconozco tu acento en inglés.

—No sé si lo guardo siquiera en castellano... —se levanta, para hablarle a Miguel de frente—. Nos vinimos a Europa hace muchos años. Desde Chile —le pone la mano en el hombro, y le palmotea.

—Ah... —eso pudo sonar menos déspota, Miguel. Pero no se aleja cuando Manuel se levanta—. Estamos destinados a ser rivales, históricamente, otra vez.

—Pero somos vecinos —le quita la mano, inseguro y frunce los labios—. Ya, ya... Olvídalo.

—Sí que lo somos —admite—. ¿Por qué quieres que lo olvide? —sube los dedos a arreglarle un poco el nudo de la corbata verde. Manuel se hace hacia atrás, para que le suelte y Miguel lo hace, relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Vamos a la parte práctica?

—Sí... —Manuel toma su varita, desde su bolsillo, y da un paso para crear la distancia, muy rígido y todo. Le facilita las cosas que Miguel hable castellano, y muy bien por lo que parece. Mira hacia una esquina en que tiene una tela cubriendo unas rejas.

—No me caes mal, ah, sólo estaba comentado algo obvio —le mira hacer, sin inmutarse para nada.

—No te he preguntado. Sólo olvídalo —destapa las rejas, en que hay pajaritos, lagartijas y ratones. Toma la jaula de las aves (tres canarios amarillos) y los pone sobre la mesa. Luego hace lo mismo con las demás rejas. Todos los animales, por alguna razón, están profundamente dormidos.

—Tres objetos livianos o frágiles.

—Qué amargado —comenta Miguel y se acerca a la jaula de las aves, se inclina a verlas—. ¿Están muertas o dormidas?

—¿Te molestaría si estuvieran muertas? —se abstiene de llamarle gallina.

—Nah —abre la jaula, y le tiembla un poco la mano (pajero) y toma un canario con cuidadito. Se ríe bajito.

—No lo están. Sólo los dormí —no explica que el examen original incluye al animalito despierto, pero que le dieron pena.

—Dime, ¿qué te hago? —mira a Manuel.

—Son aves... Ligeras, frágiles y frívolas. Una mesa me queda claro que no —le mira como si le preguntara una imbecilidad.

—Debería darte algo de valeriana, eh —saca su varita de la túnica y acaricia un poquito al animal.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabías para qué poción era —se cruza de brazos, y con un hechizo le hace levitar los pajaritos, como avecitas muertas siendo llevadas por la corriente, fuera de la jaula. De modo que queden las otras dos en línea frente a Miguel. Todo muy ordenado, digno de un examen.

Miguel estira la varita y con la punta de ésta, susurra el _Fera Verto_ y toca tres veces a un pajarito... Convirtiéndolo en una copa de cristal flotante.

—¿Te gusta el vino?

—No me vas a sobornar con vino —se acerca un paso—. Sigue. El siguiente.

—Que... ¿Quieres tomarte uno conmigo? —le mira con una media sonrisa, que luego desaparece para concentrarse en el siguiente pajarito. Inspira profundo y extiende la varita al objetivo. ¿Cómo era... ? ¿Evan? ¿Evanescence? ¿Evo...? ¡Ah! Ya se acuerda—. Evanesco —recita y el pájaro desaparece.

Manuel carraspea, sin contestarle.

—Con hechizos así de sencillos no vas a conseguir la mejor nota, ¿no puedes hacer algo más interesante? —se cruza de brazos, por resistir la tentación de rascarse. No es que el hechizo de Miguel sea fácil, lo que Manuel quiere decir es que Miguel no haga un hechizo «a la fácil» para esta prueba.

Manuel es muy exigente con Miguel.

—El Evanesco es un hechizo difícil —corrige Miguel—. Mmmm... Avifors —susurra y el pajarito se transforma en una estatua. Estatua. Estatua de piedra.

—Las aves tienen los huesos huecos... —sigue en estar en desacuerdo con Miguel—. Yo lo habría dejado para los mamíferos —uy, sí, él—. Perfecto. Ahora los tres bichos de allá.

Miguel sonríe y da unos pasos, acercándose a Manuel.

—¿Bichos?

—Las lagartijas esas —le señala con la varita la jaula y se quita el seguro de la puertita.

—¿Con esto se acaba?

—Luego vienen los ratones... Pero te dejo hacer uno por cada tipo y multiplicamos la nota, ¿eh? —en otras palabras, acabemos esto rápido, me ha surgido algo y te necesito afuera.

—Me parece, ¿también estás apurado? —camina más hacia la jaula de lagartijas.

—Algo así... —no le va a contar porque, aparte de verle en el castillo y en las clases, no son cercanos—. Quiero terminar rápido la semana.

—¿No te ha ido bien? ¿O... Es porque vas a encontrarte con alguien? —cejas, cejas. Siguieeeeendo con el retraso de transformar lagartijas, todo porque él no tiene nada que hacer después.

—No es de tu incumbencia —mira al suelo, y luego detrás suyo, como si un fantasma fuese a aparecer de la nada—. Sólo apúrate.

—Te has puesto nervioso... —eso cree, por lo que Manuel mira al suelo. Da otros pasos más hasta quedar frente a frente—. Anda, dime, ¿cómo se llama? ¿De qué casa es?

—Como si fuese a estar saliendo con un estudiante, pfffff —eh... Manuel, amor... Apenas les llevas unos años—. Ya, anda a hacer tu tarea, déjame —empieza a mosquearse.

—¿Un? —traga saliva y no se le aleja aún—. Estamos conversando, ¿acaso todos los días encuentras vecinos sudamericanos? —le mira el nudo de la corbata—. Además, podríamos ser amigos, «causas».

—«Una» —sonríe más de lo necesario—. Primero termina el examen y después podemos hablar —un después que podría ser un nunca si siguen poniéndole tan nervioso. Mejor sólo que mal acompañado, piensa Manuel, imaginándose que le pillan ayudando a un alumno a hacer trampas, y cómo ésa sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Pero si soy el último y aún queda como una hora —entrecierra los ojos y los sube a los de Manuel—. Me dices quién es y yo hago lo que me corresponde con los bichos.

—Pero si tienes que hacerlo de todos modos —chilla, sintiéndose de nuevo como cuando estaba en su habitación, con sus compañeros de clase.

—Confía en mí, no le voy a decir a nadie —golpecito con el hombro y guiño de ojo.

—¿Quieres parar? —sube la voz y se encierra en su túnica (no, en serio, mete los brazos como si fuese un cuervo).

Miguel parpadea y le busca apartar los brazos, suavemente.

—Ya, ya, tranqui —susurra, inclinándose un poquito.

Manuel se echa oootro paso hacia atrás.

—Apúrate. Prado.

—Ya —se aleja, mirándole feo y vuelve a las lagartijas.

Manuel frunce el ceño, por dentro muy «eso, así, hazme caso, yo mando, tengo autoridad, ¡no me trates como si fuera tu compañero!». Miguel da tres golpecitos con la punta de la varita a uno de los animales, susurrando « _wallpa_ » y convierte a uno en gallo, otros tres golpecitos a otro con un « _wanka_ » y lo convierte en piedra. Suspira de aturdimiento. Para el tercero se le ocurre un « _kantu_ » y lo convierte en una flor, en una cantuta.

Finalizando así su obra maestra.

A Manuel, que seguía aireado, le llama la atención la elección de palabras, y aunque el resultado de la piedra no es especialmente interesante, sí lo son los hechizos desconocidos. Levanta las cejas, poniendo más atención, esperando más, con curiosidad. Miguel agita la varita y se la guarda, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué sigue?

—Los ratoncitos —se los señala, y suena la traba de la puerta descorriéndose—. ¿Qué fue eso de recién? No estaba en la lista de hechizos obligatorios...

—Quería impresionarte —se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hechizos son obligatorios con estos chiquitines?

—Ya hiciste el _Evanesco_... —se encoge de hombros —. De todos modos ya me quiero ir —a lo «me importa una mierrrrrda».

—¿Entonces puedo volver a hacer el mismo?

—Lo consideraría una segunda oportunidad —se relame, pensando que si fueran bichos más grandes se quedaría uno para una almohada—. No teníamos un animal más grande —se disculpa—. Haz un par de guantes y te apruebo.

—¿Quieres guantes?

—Es lo primero que se me ocurre —se encoge de hombros—. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, un compañero también dio el examen atrasado. Le trajeron un camello. Comparado a eso, un par de guantes —se acaricia la barbilla, laaaaargamente.

—Comparado a eso, un par de guantes son insignificantes —suelta un «já»—. Mira y aprende, flacuchento.

El inmigrante peruano se concentra en uno y le da tres golpecitos con la varita.

—Yawar —pronuncia, implorando, internamente, que no le salga mal y... El ratoncito se convierte en un jaguar de pelaje pardo y manchitas—. Esto no te lo va a hacer **nadie**.

Manuel retrocede, tropieza con sus propios pies y se queda mirando con pánico el animalote encima de su escritorio, que con su volumen hizo caer las jaulas al suelo.

—¡Deshazlo! ¡Ahora! ¡YA! —se ha pegado un susto de **aquellos.**

—¡Espera! Es mansito —el animal los observa fijamente, en especial todo la hecatombe que genera Manuel con su caída. Se oye la respiración fuerte, felina. Miguel sonríe—. No te asustes —a pesar que toda la pinta del animal **no** inspira tranquilidad.

— **¡Que te lo lleves, mierda!** —se desespera, afirmando muy fuertemente su varita, y no respondemos si mata al animal con un hechizo, ni si desaprueba a Miguel por imbécil. Posiblemente vaya a desaprobar a Miguel sí o sí por idiota. Va a poner la nota con rabia, y luego verá la cara de Miguel al recibirla junto a sus compañeros, y lo disfrutará.

Miguel se ríe de toda la expresión corporal de Manuel.

—¡Ya! —dirige la varita hacia el hocico del animal y murmura el «Evanesco» y el jaguar desaparece—. ¿Acaso no es mejor que los guantes?

—¡Largo! —Manuel se afirma de la pared, aún con las rodillas de gelatina, para levantarse, y le señala con un dedo—. ¡Fuera! ¡Terminamos!

—Pero... —confundido—. Aún falta, me dijiste, otra prueba, no me puedo ir con un examen incompleto —se acerca para ayudarle a que se ponga en pie.

—¡Largo! —hace un movimiento brusco con el brazo y la puerta se abre de par en par, azotándose contra la pared. Mira a Miguel furibundo. Ese sonido sobresalta a Miguel y traga saliva, sigue, teeeeerco, intentando ayudarle a que se pare.

—¿Estás molesto? ¡No sabía que te ibas a asustar! ¡Querías que te impresione!

Ay... Manu, **quieto.** Sabemos que la estás pasando mal.

—¡Suéltame, conchatumadre! —le da un señor empujón, para nada feliz con recibir su ayuda, y se levanta—. ¡Lárgate y aprende a conjugar, aweonao!

Miguel asiente y se aleja, dejándole tranquilo.

—Igual, sí haces algo... No te saldrás con la tuya —refiriéndose al examen.

Manuel gruñe muy amenazador y le empuja otra vez.

—¡Ya! ¡Sale! ¡Peligro! —sigue teniendo el corazón a mil, se va a quejar con la profesora McGonagall.

—Deja de empujarme —Miguel frunce el ceño y le devuelve el empujón, más fuerte que el que le dio Manuel. Éste se queda quieto tras recobrar el equilibrio. Exhala laaaaargo, mirándole amenazador.

—Típico Gryffindor —jum jum—, no le importa nada con tal de llamar la atención. ¿Tenía eso forma de guantes?

—¡Era mejor que unos guantes! ¿O no? —le mira fijamente, botando aire por la nariz—. Encima me dijiste que no sé qué con un camello que trajo otro alumno.

—¡Tenías que hacer unos guantes! ¡No un jaguar peligroso y descontrolado! ¡Aprende a seguir instrucciones, o te irá mal en la vida! —camina a pasos grandes hacia la puerta.

Miguel le detiene del brazo, siguiéndole.

—Eres un mariquita.

Manuel forcejea con su brazo.

—Ya. Aprobaste. Lárgate. Es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, Prado.

—Quiero ver que me apruebes.

—Ugh... —Manuel está considerando seriamente **joderse** a Miguel—. ¿Y en qué posición te sientes de saber antes que nadie tu nota? ¡Encima dando el examen atrasado! Seguro por flojo, por quedarte dormido.

—¡Infamias! Estaba comiendo, por eso me demoré —guarda su varita—. La comida es sagrada, además... No es ningún derecho, sólo estoy evitando que me times con eso de que «me aprobaste».

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el examen que acabas de dar, niñito? —sonríe de medio lado. Ya más calmado, aunque el malestar persiste.

Miguel le mira serio... Hasta que suma dos más dos con eso del nombre del examen y la sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara, con un sonido de risa.

—Conchatumadre, pendejo te crees —obviamente, sin mala leche, más bien agradece que se haya aligerado la atmósfera. Manuel suspira, derrotado.

—Sólo vete. Y pobre de ti que vuelvas a hacer un hechizo que podría matar a otros —se queda a un lado de la puerta, cruzado de brazos—. Si quieres un tiburón, hazlo cuando estés solo.

—Está bien, te dejo —se muerde el labio, le da una última mirada y camina para salir del lugar. Con zancadas grandes. Algo nervioso y con un regusto amargo.

Manuel cierra la puerta detrás suyo, y por suerte no le corta un pedazo de talón. Inmediatamente se apoya contra la puerta, y deja salir un quejido que tenía atrapado en la garganta. Se arremanga con rapidez y mira el tatuaje que le arde contra la piel.

«No Martín, no» piensa, apretando los dientes mientras resiste el llamado de la marca tenebrosa.

* * *

Queremos hacer una aclaración:

Debido a que los pedidos para el OTP Challenge se iniciaron en Tumblr, como un post, la condición era contestar por ese mismo medio, con las bases del juego ya estipuladas ahí, no hacerlo en Fanfiction.

Ya habíamos comentado el hecho antes en dos ocasiones, una en el capitulo siete de "el Trocadero", y la otra, en el primer capitulo de estas secuencias de fics. Dado el cómo los pedidos fueron hechos por medio de _reviews,_ no serán acogidos. El primer _review_ no comenta la historia, sino que directamente pide una ship (que no es que nos shipeemos), por lo que debería ser dirigido al Buzón de Felinos en Tumblr (donde será con mucho gusto aceptado). El segundo sólo tenía la ship (y el OTP Challenge es un reto, justamente, por contar con prompts).

Invitamos a hacer los pedidos en el botón de "Preguntas" o "Ask" de Tumblr. Haremos lo que podamos para cumplirlos. Sino pueden hacerlos por tumblr, comprenderemos que se haga por medio de un MP de Fanfiction, mas **no** como reviews, porque ése no es el objetivo de éstos, y apoyar esa iniciativa nos hace caer en un fic interactivo, prohibido y sancionado en Fanfiction. **Los reviews son comentarios sobre la historia.**

 **.**

Gracias, **Somniloquy-and-oddgirl** por la petición, nunca habíamos escrito sobre este universo. Güiña te pide disculpas por el retraso (participó de un velorio y funeral que le consumió muchos días lejos de Tigrilla).


	6. que negaste que él era tu novio

**¿Recordás aquella vez... Que negaste que él era tu novio?**

 _Summary: Ambos padrinos tienen que ponerse de acuerdo con los preparativos de la boda, aunque Manuel no termina siendo como Martín espera y, probablemente, nunca lo sea. Argentina/Chile. UA._

* * *

Martín envía un mensaje de texto (al número que le dio Paloma) para concretar la cita. Se puede leer un «Llamame, tenemos que coordinar unos detalles». Mientras hace hora en un parque cerca de casa, está con una mochila liviana del Instituto.

El mensaje llega a un hombre que está tecleando a toda velocidad en su computador, con un vaso de Starbucks a un lado, en un segundo piso del local en cuestión, porque debe entregar esas correcciones mañana a la pobre alma en desgracia que pusieron a su cargo. Tacha una frase completa y escribe en rojo unas palabras malignas resaltando lo mal enfocada que está la escena. Manuel, el hombre, mete la mano a su bolsillo casi de forma automática, pensando que es un correo, pero su rutina se interrumpe ya que es un mensaje. Se lleva una mano a la cara.

«Número equivocado» escribe, sin saber ni pensar que pueda tratarse del otro padrino.

Martín detiene su marcha en un kiosko y compra cinco cigarrillos sueltos, cuando termina de pagar... El celular vibra y lanza un pitido. Lo saca del bolsillo de la casaca, mientras enciende su cigarrillo con el encendedor de cortesía que le prestan ahí. Enarca una ceja. «no es el número del otro padrino? Manuel?».

Hacía hora, caminando alrededor del parque, pero el ocio llamó al tabaco. Maldice a Paloma en su cabeza.

«Sí, ¿martín? espera», Manuel deja el celular sobre la mesa sin ningún miramiento para con el otro padrino y sigue leyendo lo que tiene enfrente. Suspira, viendo que le faltan aún tres páginas para terminar el capítulo.

Por qué. Francisco. Y Miguel. Habían. Tenido. La Magnífica. Idea. De Casarse. Justo. Cuando está. Ocupado.

«Es que... Es urgente, sabés?». Martín camina y se fija en la hora arriba de los mensajes «11:30».

Manuel ni siquiera hace caso del celular vibrando. Se lee sus tres páginas, y hace una anotación general antes de guardar y cerrar el documento. Recién entonces bebe de su café y mira el mensaje.

«Ahora sí. ¿Qué pasa?»

Martín debe de tener el cigarrillo a la mitad, apoyándose en un árbol. Medio aburrido porque no tiene tantos megas móviles para entrar a Facebook. Contesta a Manuel: «Tenemos que vernos para hablar de la boda. No hemos organizado nada de nada», «y es en dos meses» manda después, al segundo casi.

«Podemos encargarle todo a una productora de eventos», simple, sencillo, práctico, Manuel.

Martín se indigna al ver ese mensaje y le hace una llamada.

Manuel se estira, le crujen los huesos y se recuesta en la mullida silla, pensando que quizá pueda darse unos diez minutos de siesta antes que le despierte algún vendedor del lugar. Pega un salto en medio de su relajo. Tananá tananá tanananá. Ooooodiiiaaaaa el _ringtone_ por defecto de su celular. Lo **odiaaa**. Le estresa porque es el mismo que tiene de despertador.

Así que lo toma, con los nervios de punta, y aunque no reconoce el número, contesta.

—¿Aló?

—¿Una productora de eventos? ¿Vos te caíste de la cuna al nacer? ¿O de un camarote?

—¿Martín? —aleja el teléfono, poniendo mala cara. Aprieta los ojos, ¿quién chucha se cree **ése** para llamarle si apenas se conocen? Vuelve a acercar el teléfono a su oído—. ¿Qué tiene de malo una productora?

—Me parece que lo tiene **todo** de malo, no le voy a dejar una organización tan importante y significativa a una productora —explica Martín, algo agresivo. Le da una caladita al cigarrillo—. Es la boda de Miguel, no es de una persona equis.

—De hecho, estoy seguro que una productora, con gente que sabe del tema, lo hará mil veces mejor que yo —le explica Manuel—. Sin contar con el tiempo que nos ahorraría a ambos —apaga su computador.

—Y perderte la oportunidad de organizarlo, claro, lo recordarás a lo «mirá, ¿te conté cuando fui el mayor pelotudo de la Historia y me valió una pija ayudar en la ceremonia de mi amigo?» —se encoge de hombros—. Ya, claro, a mí el tiempo no me es importante con tal de saber que aporté y les ayude y les di lo mejor.

Manuel cuenta mentalmente hasta cinco... Baja la tapa de la laptop.

—Qué propones. ¿Qué nos juntemos? Bueno. Cuándo —se cruza de brazos, sin ganas de pelear con un casi desconocido.

—Hoy tengo tiempo, lo antes posible —internamente agradece que se someta a su ley sin oposición.

—¿Hoy... Hoy? ¿Pero hoy? —le parece precipitado—. ¿No sería mejor otro día?

—¿Tenés algo que hacer? No creo que nada sea más urgente que conocerme en vivo.

—Oh, mi lindo, créeme que, por lo que me han contado, es más importante que termine mi revisión —sonríe, muy irónico aunque Martín no le vea.

—Recurso tonto y trillado el «por lo que me han contado» ¿eh? Te lo podés ahorrar —aun así Martín se pregunta mentalmente qué diablos ha podido chismear Paloma. Ah. Ni que fuera novedad... Con tal de tener tema de conversación lo inventa todo. Ahora sonríe él, que manipulable el pibe este si le cree algo a Paloma. O sea, **¡es Paloma!**

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme qué hacer, ah? —Manuel frunce el ceño, ughhh, le habría puteado de no ser porque es amigo de la pareja—. Anda cambiándome el tono si quieres que hagamos algo juntos —aprieta los ojos, empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza. Tiene hambre. Y sueño. Y tiene trabajo que hacer. No quiere que le jodan.

—¿Cómo querés que te hable, amor? ¿Así? —empleando una voz bajita y que planea ser sexual, mordiéndose el labio para no reír—. O... ¿A-A-Así? —aleja un poco el micro del celular por si se le escapa una risita. Muy maduro—. ¿Ya ves? Ni me conocés en persona y ya querés que te hable en ese tonito... Sos un pícaro, eh, Manolo.

Manuel rueda los ojos, y no se digna responder hasta después de guardar el PC y echarse la mochila al hombro.

—¿Ya terminaste? —se acomoda la mochila y baja las escaleras.

—Decime a que hora venís.

—A dónde, si ni me has dicho en donde nos vamos a juntar —duhhh.

—En plaza Italia, ¿en cuánto tiempo estás acá? —bota el cigarrillo y lo pisa.

—No sé, veinte minutos, media hora —calcula, saliendo del local y caminando al paradero.

—Dale... Yo espero —Martín cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes, últimamente el cigarrillo le está dejando un dolor de cabeza fuertísimo—. Me llamás.

—Claaaaaro, yo te «llamo» —todo esto parece hecho a propósito para joderle la vida. Tener que armar la boda de la persona que le gusta sin ser él el otro contrayente.

—Es que... Se me va a gastar el saldo y vamos a necesitar hacer millones de llamadas —Martín se encoge de hombros y cuelga.

—Y éste qué se ha creído —dice Manuel, a lo «¡chi!», y no vuelve a abrir la boca hasta que no va en la micro y faltan pocas cuadras para llegar. Y la abre para pedir que le dejen pasar, nada de llamar a Martín. A ése le manda un mensaje. «Estoy llegando».

A Martín le vibra el celular, fumándose el segundo cigarrillo, y lee el mensaje. «Me llamás cuando estés en la plaza». Son las **doce** y va a llegar tarde... Otra vez.

«¿Y si me dices al tiro dónde estás?».

—Sacoewea —agrega para sí.

«Fumando en la plaza duh».

—En qué parte de la plaza po, aweonao —hace voz de imbécil. «¿Y en qué parte de la plaza? Al centro?»

«En la esquina, ¿venís caminando?» Martín apresura el paso del parque botánico hasta la plaza, debe estar a media cuadra. Así que llega antes.

Manuel se baja de la micro, enfrente mismo de la plaza. Con caaaaalmaaaaa. «¿En qué esquina estás?», mira a la más cercana, sin ver a nadie allí.

«Detrás del monumento, por ahí» se arregla la corbata, llegando, medio transpira, sin soltar el cigarrillo. «No te veo, ya llegaste?» observa alrededor, mientras camina un poquito más.

«No te preguntaría en qué esquina sino estuviera ya allí, ¿o sí?» se dirige al monumento, caminando a paso rápido, aunque este recreo de su rutina le hace bien, de algún modo. Debe ser el verde del pasto.

Martín se detiene cuando ve a un hombre con el celular en la mano que camina hacia él. Lo barre con la mirada. Se guarda el suyo.

—Camina un poco más, ya llegás, Manuel —le hace barra.

Manuel levanta la mirada al oír su nombre, sin haberse fijado en lo que le decía antes (ni siquiera le reconoció la voz). Le hace un movimiento con el mentón.

—¿Tú eres Martín?

—Nooooo, soy Ricardo Darín, ¿habés visto mis películas, imagino? —ya sabemos qué tiene en común con Miguel. Le extiende la mano, con medio cigarrillo entre los huesos de los dedos—. Y... Bueno, sí, he bajado de peso. Ya no tengo esa panza que se me veía desde hace un tiempo... —se encoge de hombros.

—Te imaginaba más... —Manuel mueve la cabeza, deteniéndose frente a él—. Bueno, no sé. No te hubiera reconocido si no me hubieses hablado.

—¿Me imaginabas más qué?

—No sé —no quiere decir «más del tipo de Miguel», ni no tan alto, ni menos rubio—. Algo.

—Eso es porque se les ocurrió ponerme un nombre muy corriente —regresa la mano estirada y le da una calada al cigarrillo. Algo fastidiado con que no le haya contestado el saludo—. Bueno, cojamos un taxi, que estamos tarde —camina hacia la avenida, esperando que Manuel le siga. Todo muy rápido.

—Alto, ¿qué? ¿Taxi a dónde? —obviamente sin seguirle. Del mismo modo en que no le devolvió el saludo por el cigarrillo, no le seguirá sin saber a dónde. No le está gustando mucho este hombre, qué quieren que les diga—. ¿No nos quedamos por acá cerca? Hay un café allí en la esquina.

Martín rueda los ojos (notando que no le sigue y sólo le oye hablar) y saca su celular, buscando una foto. La encuentra y se acerca a mostrársela. Es un niño con uniforme de colegio.

—Tengo que recoger a Heracles, sale del cole a las doce y son las doce y diez.

Manuel parpadea, y parpadea, y parpadea más tratando de ver la foto con más detenimiento.

—¿Es tu hijo? —le pregunta como primera reacción, sorprendido porque Martín luce joven.

—No... Es mi hermano, te explico en el taxi, si querés, ¿venís?

—Bueno... Supongo —absolutamente perdido, no se esperaba este giro de acontecimientos—. ¿Lo vamos a llevar con nosotros? —ahora sí, le sigue.

—Pasamos un rato por mi casa —Martín bota el cigarrillo porque se terminó de consumir sin darle ni una calada. Retoma el camino hacia la avenida, guardándose el celular.

—Podrías haberme dicho que nos juntáramos después. Tengo cosas que hacer. Me haces perder mi tiempo —le regaña Manuel.

—Me estás cayendo mal, pelotudo —Martín busca el taxi con los ojos, estira el brazo cuando nota venir uno azul.

—¿Debería importarme caerte mal? —ojalá le caiga mal, piensa Manuel. Así no querrá juntarse conmigo y acabará aceptando a la productora de eventos.

—A todo el mundo le importa, vos no serás inmune —para el taxi y abre la puerta de atrás.

—Mira cómo me importa, lindo —entra sin mirarle, corriéndose hasta la puerta contraria.

—Me habés llamado con apodos re cariñosos todo el camino, voy a creer que querés que te encierre en mi cuarto o algo así —comenta, pensando que Manuel seguro es puto. Y tira con todos. Se le nota... En la cara. Flaquito. Típico gay-prostituto.

—Qué fácil debes ser, si a cualquiera que te llame por un apodo cariñoso te lo llevas a tu cuarto —Manuel le mira sólo para decirle eso, y regresa la mirada a la ventana, aún de mal humor.

—Ehhh... No, no me celés tan rápido, nene. Tenemos minutos de conocernos recién —se ríe a lo «soy tu papi»—. Qué bárbaro sos... No te imagino con pareja —agrega.

—Ufff —rueda los ojos, pensando en los novios, y sigue empecinado en mirar por la ventana.

Martín le mira de reojo.

—Una vez estuve con una mina que... Era algo parecida a vos, en la personalidad...

—Qué interesante, cuéntame más —le pide Manuel, con voz cansina.

Martín rueda los ojos y no le habla más. Permanecen en silencio hasta llegar a destino, donde el argentino se baja primero del auto para pagar el taxi. Yendo, obviamente, con paso ligero al nido y volteando, de vez en cuando, a ver que Manuel le siga... Cosa que éste hace, de manera leeeeenta detrás del argentino, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a los niños que están afuera con otra gente. Incluso le sonríe a una niña que le queda mirando por más tiempo del debido.

Heracles espera sentado en una esquina del patio, en un borde de cerámica que separa las flores del suelo, mirando una abeja con expresión neutra. Martín llega a abrazarle por la espalda.

—Disculpame, pibe.

Heracles se asusta y voltea a verlo, pero en cuanto descubre quién es, regresa a su antigua expresión.

—No importa —le pone una mano en el brazo.

—¿Tenés hambre ya? —sonríe y le deja un beso en la mejilla, tomando la mochila del niño del piso y cargándosela al hombro.

—Un poco —Heracles se baja de un salto, y mira a Martín hacia arriba—. Tengo sueño —le comunica, considerándolo más relevante que el almuerzo. Lleva teniendo sueño toda la mañana.

Desde la distancia, Manuel los mira, de brazos cruzados.

—Sueño... ¿Querés que te cargue? —mirando algo preocupadito a Heracles, porque eso de que tiene sueño es reiterativo ¿será la edad? Le avisará a Chiara para hacerle exámenes de sangre, igual, y descartar si no tiene anemia el renacuajo.

Heracles estira sus brazos hacia él, para que le levante. Martín se inclina para hacerle upa a Heracles, y ya en brazos... Le da otro beso, caminando hacia Manuel.

—Hoy vine con alguien.

—¿Quién? —Heracles mira a Manuel, que le saluda con un gesto de la mano.

—Hola.

—Él, se llama Manuel —habla Martín para el pequeño. Cambia la mirada a Manuel.

Heracles inspecciona a Manuel, con los párpados a medio cerrar, al tiempo que Manuel nota que no se parece en nada a Martín.

—¿Sos su novio? —le pregunta Heracles al chileno, abrazándose más fuerte de Martín.

Martín niega, con una risita.

—No, pibe, es un chico que acabo de conocer, imaginate —sube una mano para arreglarle el cabello de la cara a Heracles—. Y es muy amargado.

Martín camina más despacio que cuando entró, con el niño cargado, hacia la salida. Manuel frunce el ceño. Y él que pensaba decir que eran amigos, sólo por el niño.

—De hecho, no puedo ser tan amargado si te acompañé hasta aquí.

Heracles se queda mirando a Manuel, pensando para sí...

—Pero... —Martín sonríe para Manuel y menea la cabeza—. No, no sos tan amargado, ¿qué te parece a vos, Heracles?

—No sé... —encaja suavemente su mentón en el hombro de Martín—. Tengo que pensar más —declara, aunque pensar en este caso quiere decir conocer más a Manuel y no el hecho de razonar en sí.

—Vamos, que el niño se está quedando dormido —intenta Manuel, con un sentimiento de vergüenza en el estómago.

Martín le besa la frente al niño y le acaricia con la punta de la nariz.

—Sí, seguro ha estado re productivo hoy para tener tanto sueño —comenta para Manuel—. ¿Parás un taxi, por fa? —pide.

—Ya... —apura el paso, hacia la calle, queriendo alejarse luego del ambiente familiar de los otros dos.

—Tincho —llama Heracles, bajito, casi en su oído, y bosteza.

El argentino se queda observando como Manuel camina más rápido.

—Decime.

—Vos te casarás conmigo, ¿no? —pregunta, por asegurarse—. Como Miguel. Lo he estado pensando mucho —de verdad, **mucho** , desde que Martín llegó a casa con la noticia—. Y me quiero casar también, con vos.

Martín le aprieta más fuertecito entre sus brazos, le ha dado ternura oírle eso.

—¿Y por qué querés casarte conmigo? —pregunta dulcemente, siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Qué habés pensado? —sigue caminando, ya salió del colegio, debe estar a unos metros de Manuel.

—Los novios se casan porque se quieren, ¿no? —le responde leeento, poniendo mucho cuidado en cada palabra—. La _mamma_ dijo que para siempre, como en los libros. Y los libros son de príncipes como vos, ellos siempre se casan. Vos sos igual que los dibujos, y te tenés que casar —gira la cabeza hasta apoyar la mejilla, mirando hacia Martín.

—Sí, se casan porque se quieren mucho, mucho. Aunque no siempre es por ese motivo, ¿sabés? —lo mece un poco, mientras espera el taxi—. Además, ¿vos estás seguro de que me vas a querer siempre? Soy muy mayor para vos.

—Sí te voy a querer —Heracles hace un puchero. Un taxi, lento, con cuidado de no asesinar a un niño (el conductor no es argentino, nos queda claro), se detiene junto a Manuel.

Heracles no sabe por qué otras razones la gente se casaría, pero guarda la información en su mente, muy al fondo, para preguntar después al respecto en el momento menos adecuado. Manuel les mira de reojo, y abre la puerta de atrás para Martín, ya que cree que es lo correcto.

Martín entra al auto, con cuidado de que la cabecita de Heracles no se choque contra nada y le indica al taxi la dirección de casa. Que está ubicada en un barrio de mediana clase, tirando para alta. Heracles se duerme definitivamente en el camino, y Manuel cree reconocer algunas calles, cerca del final del viaje.

—¿Vives aquí? —le pregunta a Martín, cuando ingresan en un pasaje y el taxista, poco más allá, se detiene.

—Sí, de toda la vida casi, aunque cuando recién nací vivíamos en otro barrio —Martín busca unos billetes en su bolsillo, con varias dificultades por tener dos mochilas a la espalda y un niño dormido encima—. ¿Y vos? ¿Vivís cerca? —al final saca un billete y una moneda, mirando el taxímetro.

Manuel ni se preocupa de pagar él la mitad, Martín lo arrastró hasta aquí y eso que son meros conocidos.

—No, yo soy del otro lado de la ciudad. Aunque ahora vivo solo —abre su puerta, y espera para poder salir.

Martín le paga al taxista y abre la puerta por su lado para salir, haciendo un sonido de esfuerzo para ello y termina de pie fuera del auto.

—Oh... Cierto, ¿cuántos años tenés?

—¿Me preguntas a mí o al niño? —Manuel le mira desde el otro lado del vehículo, y se da la vuelta por atrás, con su mochila al hombro también.

—A vos. Heracles tiene cinco, eso ya lo sé.

—Veintiséis —le responde, frunciendo el ceño, choreado con tanta invasión por parte de Martín—. Me llamo José Manuel González Rodríguez, grupo sanguíneo O positivo, mi cumpleaños es el doce de febrero, nací en Coquimbo, ¿algo más que necesites saber? —le mira de esa forma en que no podemos saber si lo que ha dicho se lo ha inventado o si es verdad. Así con cara de «las preguntas weonas que hacís».

—Doce de febrero... Oh, dos días después y serías Cupido —comentario irrelevante, mueve la mano para dispersarlo. Camina hacia la casa y busca las llaves.

Manuel le sigue, sin estar seguro de todo esto.

—¿Te ayudo con las mochilas? —le ofrece.

—Dale —busca quitarse su mochila, que es la más pesada, y se la tiende. No sabe muy bien de que hablar ahora, sólo quiere abrir la puerta.

Manuel se la recibe, en silencio, y espera. Mira la calle y la casa de enfrente, sintiendo que los árboles se le hacen vagamente familiares. Martín se deshace de la mochila, se voltea a la puerta, hace un movimiento, como un saltito, para cargar mejor a Heracles que se le resbala.

La casa está en silencio, quitando el sonido de la radio que la empleada escucha en la cocina.

—Seguime —comanda el argentino, caminando hasta unas escaleras y subiendo por ellas.

—¿No sería mejor que te esperara junto al taxi? —de todos modos le sigue, mirando alrededor.

—¿Por qué junto al taxi? Si ya le pagué —sube las escaleras lentamente, sabiendo a qué se refiere.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? —se sorprende. Deja de subir las escaleras. Aún más, baja un escalón. No debería subir a las habitaciones de la casa de alguien a quien acaba de conocer. No es correcto.

—Bueno... Puedo a pedirle a Lita que haga un poco más de comida y almorzamos, ¿no querés? —voltea a verle cuando llega a la cima.

—Sí, es que... —por la hora, le vendrá el hambre de un momento a otro, lo sabe—. Voy a esperar afuera —le anuncia, y se excusa—. A fumar.

—Es que quiero que dejés la mochila en mi cuarto.

—Ya... —sube los últimos escalones—. ¿En cuál...? —mira las habitaciones.

Martín le señala con la barbilla una puerta al frente, justo el cuarto que da para la escaleras.

—Allá es, yo voy a acostar al nene, no me demoro —avisa, camina bordeando la escalera al cuarto de Heracles.

Manuel abre la puerta, el cuarto le recibe con un aire sobrio. Renacentista, todos los colores de las paredes en armonía, con las cortinas cerradas que ocultan la ventana que da para el parquecito. Deja la mochila de Martín sobre su cama y la suya, también. El escritorio está repleto de libros, lapiceros, reglas y una lamparita. Hay una ruma de ropa encima de una silla. En la mesita de noche hay una foto, en un retrato.

Martín, casi en paralelo, entra, se quita la mochilita de Heracles del hombro y la deja encima de una mesa. Acuesta al nene con cuidado en la cama, abre el clóset y saca una mantita. Lo abriga y le deja besos en la mejilla. Sale de la habitación de Heracles y camina hasta la puerta de su cuarto, a ver si Manuel sigue ahí o ya bajó...

Manuel curiosea por la ventana, mirando el parquecito y dándose cuenta ahora, a la distancia, que la casa de más allá es la de los Prado. Hace años que no va para allá, aunque llama al padre de Miguel para ciertas ocasiones especiales (como fue su titulación).

Martín se acerca a Manuel y se queda a su costado, apoyándose en el borde de la ventana.

—Podés fumar acá.

—Ya se fue el taxi —le avisa, separándose del vidrio—. ¿No te molesta? ¿Seguro? —revisa en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No, yo también fumo acá —se tantea un encendedor, un cigarrillo y los saca. Manuel saca uno de los suyos, igualmente, y espera a que le preste el encendedor. Martín abre la luna de la ventana—. Mi primo, Seba, inauguró el cuarto de humo hace ya tanto tiempo. Aunque de otro humo...

—¿Vamos a ver lo de la boda? —le apremia Manuel. No sabe quién es Sebastián y, sinceramente, le importa una mierda.

—Claro —le extiende el encendedor—. ¿Luego de almorzar o ahora?

—Preferiría ahora. Así luego no te molesto más —enciende su cigarrillo.

—Mmm... —Martín le mira prender el cigarrillo y se pone el suyo propio en los labios, esperando el encendedor. El chileno se lo devuelve.

—¿Tienes dónde anotar?

Martín enciende su cigarrillo con parsimonia y guarda el encendedor, su mirada se pierde mucho más lejos del parque.

—Antes, mientras fumamos... ¿De qué novio sos amigo? ¿De Migue o de Francisco? —calada lenta.

—De ambos, pero más de Francisco. Con Miguel la cosa es más complicada —fuma, y con un movimiento discreto, se arregla el cuello de la camisa, que tiene completamente abotonado.

—Ah, mirá vos... —bota el humo por un costado de la boca—. ¿Decís que es complicado por su comportamiento o...? —le mira de reojo.

—Hicimos muchas tonterías de cabros —se sonríe un poco, sin especificar—. El resto es lo típico, contacto ocasional, en algún cumpleaños por allí...

Martín imagina que, claro, fueron súper amigos de adolescentes, pero... No sabe por qué, presiente que no es por ahí la cosa. Como si no cuadrara, no sabe si es la sonrisa, el tono de voz de Manuel o sólo su conveniente imaginación. No le contesta nada. Dando otra calada al cigarrillo. Además, Miguel le debe de haber contado sí o sí de Manuel a Martín, para pedirle un consejo alguna vez. Sólo que Martín quizás no se acuerda (tantos años ya de eso).

—¿Y tú? —Manuel regresa lento a la ventana, haciéndose un lugar junto a Martín—. Y no hablo sólo de cómo se conocieron... Recién te dije muchas cosas sobre mí y con suerte sé tu primer nombre.

—¿Comienzo desde la edad entonces? —sonríe un poquito de lado—. Tengo veinticinco, hace casi veinte que conozco a Miguel, quizás un poco antes, pero es un aproximado —vuelve darle una calada al cigarrillo, mirando la puerta de una casa—. Es mi mejor amigo, aún me toma por sorpresa que se vaya a casar, ¿entendés? Es raro —aunque no explica por qué es que es raro, ya que son unos celitos bien escondidos porque él aún no tiene a nadie como lo tiene Miguel o porque Miguel se entregue **tanto** a una persona que no es él. Bota el humo—. No tengo ni puta idea de mi tipo de sangre, mi apellido es Hernández, estudié Administración de Negocios Internacionales y... Estudio un curso, pequeño, de Crítica Literaria, más de puro de gusto.

—Ah... —Manuel asiente, tirando las cenizas por la ventana—. ¿Eran vecinos, no? Miguel vivía aquí antes. En esa casa de allá —le señala.

—Aún viene de vez en cuando, a quedarse a dormir cuando la familia hace fiestas grandes o... No llega hasta su casa, por un compromiso o algo —apunta Martín.

Manuel le queda mirando, sin saber por qué imaginándose algo similar a una pijamada de niños. De hecho, le parece bastante posible.

—Entonces son buenos amigos —deduce, y rueda los ojos para sí—. Bueno, si no lo fueran no serías su padrino —calada.

Martín le da una calada al cigarrillo también, ignorando a Manuel. No se siente cómodo por alguna razón, así que bota el cigarrillo por la ventana.

—Bueno... Voy a lavarme las manos para arreglar todo en el estudio y ponernos a organizar.

—¿Te espero aquí o abajo? —sigue fumando, esperando a acabarse su cigarrillo.

—No, dale, terminate eso y bajás —se quita el saco y lo deja acomodado en el respaldar de una silla. Sale del cuarto.

Manuel se queda mirando por donde sale, y dos minutos después arroja su cigarrillo por la ventana. Tiene que entregar la corrección, joder. De su mochila saca su agenda, y baja.

El estudio debe estar unas dos puertas lejos de la entrada. Ahí, adentro, espera Martín, pero Manuel no sabe dónde está, así que se queda dando vueltas sobre sí mismo frente a la puerta de entrada. Martín oye las pisadas de su invitado ocasional.

—Manuel, ¡vení! —grita, para variar, desde donde está sentado.

El chileno mira de reojo en la habitación, como quien no quiere la cosa, y entra, agenda en mano.

—Bonito —comenta, e inmediatamente después—: ¿Comenzamos?

—Sentate —ofrece Martín, porque él ya está sentado. La silla libre está al lado suyo.

Manuel toma asiento, se cruza de piernas y sobre la que queda más alta, apoya la agenda abierta. Escribe «planificación boda» como título.

Martín le mira.

—Primero son las personas, ponlo como número uno, el aforo del lugar —saca su celular y lo conecta al wifi de la casa. Abre Whatsapp y le deja un mensaje a Paloma «S.O.S»—. La lista de gente, calculando... La familia, unos cuantos amigos y compañeros de trabajo —agrega.

Manuel escribe, primero, invitados, y de allí saca tres puntos: Familia, amigos, trabajo, y dos notas al pie («hablar con Fco y Mgl» y «multiplicar x dos»).

—Tendremos que ver el lugar en que se hará después de calcular la gente... ¿O quieren invitar gente a la fiesta, pero hacer algo más privado? —le mira, con el lápiz en el aire—. ¿Sabes tú?

—Creo que quieren hacer algo privado, más por insistencia de Francisco que de Miguel, según me dijeron —abre la laptop a su costado y la prende—. ¿Algo al aire libre o... ? —porque sólo imagina que puede ser de dos, o en la municipalidad o al aire libre.

—Los Prado tienen una casa bonita, fuera de la ciudad. Quizá allí —anota «locación: Pendiente» e inmediatamente en el siguiente punto, «presupuesto»—. ¿Sabes de cuánta plata disponemos?

—¿Cómo sabés de esa casa? —parpadeo, parpadeo. Porque Miguel no suele llevar gente ahí, a parte de la familia—. No... Yo le dije a Miguel que me encargaría del gasto del lugar y la decoración a medias, con vos —sigue, pone su clave en la computadora y abre Google—. Que ése, al menos de mi parte, sería su regalo de bodas.

—¿Y tuviste siquiera la decencia de averiguar conmigo, o siquiera, de conocerme primero? —reacciona Manuel de inmediato, ofendiéndose ante el descaro—. ¿Tú te creís que tengo la plata para pagar eso?

Martín rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué hubieras querido que le dijera? ¿Que él pague? ¿Que negocie con su viejo?

—¡Obviamente! —presiona la punta del lápiz con fuerza contra la hoja, aireado—. Si piensas casarte, ahorras. No te lo pagan unos amigos, ¡y menos si no saben que tienen que hacerlo!

—Y... Bueno, ya estás en esto —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? —le hace un gesto con la mano que acompaña a sus palabras—. ¿Cómo que «ya estoy en esto»? ¿Tú te creís que todos vivimos en una bonita casa con nuestros viejos? ¿Eh?

Martín cuenta hasta dos para ser más paciente. **Sólo** hasta dos.

—Me creo que podés dejar tu discursito que no va a llegar a nada productivo.

—Y yo creo que me puedes ir quitando del presupuesto, voy a hablar con Francisco y Miguel sobre esto —se levanta del asiento.

Martín le mira, sin decir nada.

—Un gusto —miente, Manuel, por cortesía—, sé dónde está la puerta, no te molestes —se despide apenas con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Dale —Martín regresa la mirada a la pantalla de la laptop, sin darle importancia (aparentemente, por dentro está hecho una marea de emociones) y teclea algunas cosas. Controlándose aún, cosa extraña, súper, **súper** extraña. Pero los años también le han dado algo de «resistencia» a estas situaciones, aunque no deja de ser un energúmeno cuando puede.

Manuel sale de la habitación, y posteriormente de la casa. Rabiando en su mente. Ni siquiera tiene combustible en su encendedor como para poder fumar. Y camina. Hasta llegar a la esquina y luego por la siguiente cuadra, y no es hasta que se detiene frente a un kiosko a comprar otro encendedor que se da cuenta que no tiene su billetera consigo. La tiene en su mochila, la que, a su vez, dejó en el cuarto de Martín. Cierra los ojos, aceptando que debe regresar. Así que quince minutos después se encuentra, todo tieso, frente a la misma puerta por la que acababa de salir. Mientras más rápido lo hiciera, mejor. Toca el timbre. La empleada es quién abre.

—¿Sí?

Martín está tuiteando «quién entiende a esos pelotudos que llegan a joderte la vida en tu propia casa». Luego, reanuda su búsqueda en Google, con varias pestañas abiertas, llenas de nombres de vinos, _champagne,_ joyerías y lugares abiertos para bodas.

Paloma le ha contestado en el intervalo a su mensaje, con un «qué pasa, mi amorcito?».

«No sabés, Manuel se ha negado a aportar con la boda, me lo ha dejado todo a mí» contesta a Paloma.

«No te creo, ¿de verdad?».

«Seh, me ha dicho que no le importa y se ha largado, Miguel no se merece tener esos amigos ¬¬»

«Qué horrible. Pero conociéndote presiento que algo hiciste, me lo dice mi instinto femenino ㈀6» le molesta, conociendo a Martín.

«No hice nada, más que decirle que era un regalo de bodas eso de correr con los gastos, te parece mal?».

La señora no deja pasar a Manuel. Va por Martín, le toca la puerta del estudio.

—Alguien le busca, señor, un chico —le avisa al argentino.

—¿Un chico? —ya se imagina quién puede ser en **tan** poco tiempo. Llega a la puerta, encontrándose con Manuel ahí.

—¿Recapacitaste?

—Se me quedaron mis cosas —Manuel le mira con nada de gusto.

—¿En mi cuarto? —hace un ademán para que pase y poder cerrar la puerta.

—Sí... —suspira entre dientes, ay, apenas mirando el pecho de Martín—. Las tomo y me voy —promete, dando un paso tentativo hacia las escaleras.

—Subí —autoriza Martín, dándole el pase para que él lo haga primero.

Manuel asiente y sube rápido, queriendo hacer esto lo más corto posible. Martín sube de a dos los escalones y cuando llega al cuarto, cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

—Manuel —le llama.

Éste está guardando su agenda en su mochila.

—¿Mmm? —le hace saber que tiene su atención, aunque no le esté mirando. A Martín le llega una respuesta de Paloma. Martín ignora la vibración y pitido de su celular. ️

—Conversemos mejor lo de la boda y los presupuestos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo para vos y tu situación económica.

El chileno cierra su mochila y se la echa a la espalda.

—Voy a hablarlo con Francisco y Miguel. Dependiendo de lo que me digan... —no termina la frase.

—Hablalo conmigo, mirá, no quiero que Miguel ni Francisco se enteren de la preparación, quiero que sea sorpresa —explica—. Yo te puedo prestar plata o... Cubrir más costos que vos.

—Martín —le llama Manuel, queriendo cortarle el discurso—. Apenas te conozco. Además, tendrías que ser muy tonto para prestarle plata a alguien que no conoces. Y yo no soy tu amigo —aclara.

—Puedo hacer un papel con tu firma y DNI y hacerlo por regla eso del préstamo, no necesitás ser mi amigo —se muerde el labio, esperando su respuesta.

—Primero tendríamos que sacar el presupuesto —valora Manuel, aceptando la posibilidad—. Hablemos con Migue y Pancho. Para saber primero a quienes quieren invitar —da unos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación, mirando a Martín.

—Está bien, le pediré a Miguel que me mande la lista por correo, mejor —le mira aún, sin apartarse de la puerta—. Quiero que todo salga perfecto, en toda medida posible, no me hagás boicot.

—No seái imbécil, no le boicotearé la boda a mis amigos por... —le mira de arriba a abajo—, meterme contigo.

Martín cierra los ojos y piensa «me tiene envidia, ésa es la típica mirada que se tiran las minas cuando le tienen envidia a otra», luego los abre.

—Entonces dejá tu mochila, Lita ya debe estar poniendo la mesa para comer.

—¿Sabís? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo un trabajo que terminar y no tengo tiempo para que me sigái hinchando las pelotas —Manuel está perdiendo la paciencia. Otra vez.

—Vos me las hinchás con esa actitud de mierda —escupe Martín, pero se aparta de la puerta y la abre, para que salgan—. Además, dijiste que te quedabas a almorzar, no sé porque me salís con eso de tu trabajo.

—Porque es verdad —remarca Manuel, saliendo y bajando sin darse la vuelta a mirarlo—. Si me querís invitar a almorzar a tu casa, perfecto, pero primero conozcámonos, hablemos, tomémonos un traguito y después —se detiene al pie de la escalera y se da la vuelta—, ya con más confianza, me invitái. ¿Ya, mi lindo?

—Vos sos el apurado, por mí no hay problema —suspira Martín con una leve sonrisa—. Igual, el que almorcés aquí es circunstancial, miralo por el lado práctico: No gastarás en comida.

—No soy una rata —definitivamente Martín no logrará que Manuel se sienta más contento de tener que trabajar y planificar todo con él.

Martín le sigue, se medio adelanta para llegar al estudio con Manuel y volver a sentarse. En el proceso saca el celular de su bolsillo y abre el mensaje de Paloma: «Depende de qué tan caro me vaya a salir y de qué tanto se lo merece la persona» le escribió ella.

Manuel, por su parte, ni se acerca al estudio, y al ver a Martín se ríe entre dientes, pensando que esto es casi una maldad. Se dirige a la salida, muuuy calmado. Martín, apurado por comenzar con la organización de todo, ni se entera que Manuel no le sigue, le contesta a Paloma: «Que tanto te salga caro a vos? No, no te preocupés, ya volvió»

—Sentate —manda sin mirar, pero Manuel no le puede contestar pues no está allí.

«Imagina si una prima quiere casarse con todos los lujos, y no te agrada. A mí al menos no me gustaría tener que pagarle un capricho» responde Paloma.

Martín voltea cuando no oye respuesta y nota que no hay nadie. Se levanta y sale otra vez del estudio. Manuel ya está en la acera para ese momento. Martín suspira. Va a renegar todo el día, sin ir a buscarle. Manuel, por su parte, se va a olvidar de comprar el encendedor, pero sí se preocupará por guardar el número de Martín en su celular. Busca el contacto en WA.

«Mañana te llamo», le escribe. Para que no piense que quiere desatenderse de planificar la boda.

Martín va a hundirse en el sofá y se servirá un whisky y hará todo un drama, llamará a Paloma... Pero antes lee su mensaje y contesta: «No necesito su ayuda, lo haré todo yo y me llevaré el doble del crédito».

Luego le llega el mensaje de Manuel y responde con un «.l. No volvás, es una falta de respeto lo que hacés, no necesito de tus ideas».

Manuel sólo rueda los ojos.

«Bueno».

Martín hasta llorará de frustración porque esta planificación, tan importante, comience con el pie izquierdo. Y llamará a Miguel para desahogarse.

* * *

 _Gracias por el pedido, Flantastica :D_


	7. que fuimos Nadie

**¿Recordás aquella vez que... fuimos Nadie?**

 _Summary: En la fiesta de bodas, a Martín se le ocurre la genuina idea de intercambiar máscaras con su primo, Sebastián, y quién se llevará la peor parte de lo que ocasionará ese detalle, será Daniel. Uruguay/Chile._

* * *

Como padrino de bodas a Manuel le tocaba algo más que dar un discurso (que inició con la cita a un poema y acabó con uno propio dedicado a los novios, ¡já! ¡Chúpate ésa, Martín!), también tenía que vigilar el desenvolvimiento de la fiesta y guiar a los invitados, por lo que se encontraba en la sala de recepción, revisando que las máscaras que habían encargado (de distintos colores, con plumas falsas e incrustaciones que simularan joyas) no viniesen rotas. De paso, aprovechaba de elegir antes que nadie la que más le gustará.

—¿Las contaste todas? —se dirige a Martín.

Martín cruza la pierna, así sentado y suspira, mirando hacer a Manuel.

—Creo, ¿son cien? —no le gusta mucho eso de estar supervisando, él solo se encarga de lo que quiere decorar y ya.

—Sí —le mira Manuel de reojo, pero no comenta nada del «creo». Toma una máscara que cubre desde las mejillas hacia arriba, color azul, sin plumas—. ¿Te puedo confesar algo? —comenta en tono casi neutro, la habitación es silenciosa y está vacía, ya que todos disfrutan del postre en las mesas.

El argentino levanta las cejas y apoya la barbilla en su mano.

—Decime... Menos algo que tenga que ver con que mi nariz se va a ver demasiado grande con la máscara —ojos en blanco.

Manuel levanta las cejas, se le nota una alegría real en los ojos.

—Ohhhhh, no se me había ocurrido —y en lugar de ponerse él la máscara, se apresura a pasos largos hacia Martín, para ponérsela a él. Meses de tener que lidiar con él son los que permiten este desenvolvimiento—. Póntela —este desenvolvimiento... Y ningún disimulo en querer joderlo y burlarse de él. Muy adulto, sí. Muy adulto.

Martín bufa y le agarra de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra le quita suavemente la máscara, la observa... Y luego descansa la mirada en los ojos de Manuel.

—¿No la habías elegido para vos?

—No te la estoy regalando, sólo quiero ver cómo le queda a tu nariz—se medio sonríe—. _Chi._ Patuíto —quita la mano con un tirón que no es tanto un tirón... Pero es firme.

Martín hace un mueca con la trompa.

—¿Y tan tranquilo yo con que te burlés en mi cara? —pregunta, con una sonrisa.

Manuel tuerce el morro, molesto porque lo diga tan de frente.

—Ya, si no es para tanto —golpecitos en el hombro.

Martín se ríe y le muestra las palmas, aún con la máscara en una mano.

—¿Y qué ibas a confesarme?

—Mmm... Ya no sé si hacerlo —vuelve a las máscaras, toma una dorada, con plumas naranjas, rojas y amarillas que llega hasta las mejillas. Le parecen una alusión al fuego... O sencillamente una decoración muy conveniente.

—¿Por?

—Porque cambié de idea —le mira fugazmente—, a menos que me convenzas.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —Martín se acerca más a Manuel y le delinea los contornos de la máscara con un dedo.

Manuel le sostiene la mirada.

—Puedes partir usando ésta —presiona la máscara colorida contra la mano de Martín.

Martín traga saliva y suspira, pensando que si se burla Manuel... Él se burlará el doble. Deja la máscara que tenía en la mano y se lleva la máscara (que le ofrece Manuel) a la cara, con delicadeza, la encaja a la altura de sus ojos, amarrándosela por detrás de la cabeza. Su nariz resalta, obviamente. Manuel no se ríe, sólo asiente, aceptando su derrota.

—Llevo esperando toda la noche este momento —confiesa.

—¿Por qué?

Manuel se encoge de hombros.

—Me llama la atención una fiesta de máscaras. Es la primera vez que me toca una —le calma que Martín se haya puesto la máscara. Es acorde a su plan. Le podrá reconocer entre todos los demás a pesar de las luces bajas y la cantidad de gente apelotonada.

—También es mi primera vez —el rubio pestañea lento e inclina la cabeza—, ¿practicamos el baile?

—No es necesario, después de que bailen lo suyo van a cambiar la música —responde Manuel, refiriéndose a Francisco y Miguel. Mira al suelo—. Te quedan bien esos colores, te resaltan los ojos —va apagando la voz hacia el final de la frase.

—¿Y qué importa? Me parece buena idea supervisar tu baile —Martín se muerde el labio con el cumplido. Busca la mano de Manuel, suavemente.

A Manuel las orejas se le van poniendo coloradas, aparta la mano.

—Deberíamos pedirle a la gente que viniese ya, nos estamos atrasando con respecto al programa —se excusa.

—¿Cual programa? —Martín levanta las cejas—. ¿Lo acabás de inventar?

—Mmmno... Tengo calculadas más o menos las horas... No podíamos tardarnos tanto porque el funcionario del registro civil sólo se iba a quedar media hora... Y los meseros tienen un horario también... —murmura Manuel y mira ahora hacia alguna esquina por detrás de Martín.

Martín sonríe y le pone la mano en la cintura. Ignorando todo el discurso que se ha mandado Manuel.

—¿Querés que te elija una máscara? —es una pregunta retórica—. Encendemos la música a un volumen no tan alto y te enseño algunos pasos —le mira fijamente mientras se lo sugiere.

—Aunque pueda parecerte extraño, sí salgo a bailar —a pesar de sonar reprochador, pone una mano sobre la de Martín, inmediatamente la deja resbalar y aprieta el puño, lo suelta, no sabe si volver a tocar la mano de Martín o no—, pero me puedes elegir la máscara si quieres, me parece justo.

Martín llora internamente porque no quería que Manuel le contestase que sí a lo de la máscara.

—No tiene nada que ver que salgás o no a bailar, no es una discoteca... —mira su mano caer y se rasca la nuca.

—Martín...

—Dale —comprende—. Te buscaré una máscara —sonríe un poquito y se inclina para rebuscar con cuidado, en la caja donde están todas.

Manuel se calla lo que le iba a decir... Y de hecho, es grato no tener que decirlo y que Martín comprendiese. Carraspea:

—¿Te vas a quedar acá a pasar la noche o te devuelves?

—Depende si vos te quedás también —desecha una de color marrón.

—Así que sí te pensabas devolver —deduce Manuel—. Si no tuvieses cómo, sencillamente te quedarías, no existiría una segunda opción —le explica todo sabiondo. No le comenta que pueden devolverse juntos, ya que él pensaba irse con Paloma.

—No... Pero tu misma deducción aplica para quedarme —ademán ondulado con la mano.

Manuel suspira, largamente.

—Te gusta hacerme la vida difícil —léase, le pone en encrucijadas, le hace elegir entre cosas difíciles.

—Nadie tiene porqué enterarse de que decidiste quedarte —seduce con el acento. **Mucho**. Dándose su tiempo de acariciar las plumas—, ¿o tenés niñera?

Manuel se azora con ese comentario.

—Si querís quedarte, hazlo. Hay varias piezas —se hace el tonto, tanteando terreno, sin revelarle aún que se va a ir con Paloma—. Pero que necesitís que me quede también... —el tono de duda es obviamente forzado para molestarle—, ¿no estás un poquitito grande para que te dé miedo dormir solo?

—Pero qui nicisitís qui mi quidi tambin —le remeda Martín—, sí, quiero que te quedés, pero tampoco me molestaré si decidís irte.

—Si tienes cómo irte, ¿por qué no me preguntái mejor si me voy contigo? —¡ **ahhhh**!, el **lanzao.**

Martín sin detener su acción... Se ríe suavecito.

—Porque si no lo decís... Yo también me siento inseguro de meter la pata.

Manuel murmura por lo bajo y le da la espalda a Martín, refunfuñando porque anotaciones así dejan claro para ambos que se están coqueteando mutuamente y que lo saben.

Martín encuentra una máscara púrpura, con detalles azulados y el borde perlado. Las plumas son de colores rosado, púrpura y azul.

—Flaco, ya te encontré una —la máscara elegida es de medio rostro.

—¿A verla? —mira por sobre su hombro por reflejo, y ya, qué tanto, se le acerca.

—Vení, te la pongo.

Manuel bufa por la nariz, divertido. Se le acerca.

—¿Que te la pongo, que te la pongo? ¿Que te la pongo, te la pongo ya? —le bromea cantando, nótese.

Martín se ríe, divertido.

—Esa canción sonará a las cinco de la mañana, imagino... ¿Cómo estarás vos? —acorta su distancia y le busca encajar la máscara.

Manuel cierra los ojos, quedándose muy quieto.

—Ebrio.

—Y con una chota pintada al lado de la boca —le pasa la cinta por la cabeza.

El chileno se sostiene la máscara para que Martín la pueda ajustar.

—Ja. Menos mal que es sólo pintada.

—Ese alivio suena de corazón, Manolo —entrecierra los ojos, jugando, claramente.

—Ufff, si supieras en los estados en que he despertado —aletea las pestañas suavemente...

—Te ves bien —elogia Martín—, resalta el morado de tus ojos —lo molesta, en broma.

—Aaayyy, ¿lo notaste? —voz de mina pituca, sonríe de oreja a oreja, obviamente de mentira—. Y a vos te resalta esos ojos de envidiosa que tienes.

Martín se ríe mááááás.

—Nunca más envidiosos que los de vos, con ese rasgado en las pupilas de pretencioso —le tira, sonriendo y relajando su postura corporal bastante (digo, no es que haya estado tenso, claro).

—Uy, qué pendeja pretenciosa tan desagradable que soi —le regresa, con ese tono de amiguis.

—Y además de eso, pelotuda.

Manuel le sostiene la mirada con intenciones, como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima como un perro juguetón... O como si contemplara el besarle sorpresivamente. Martín se relame los labios y luego se los muerde, medio divertido, mirándole atento y coqueto. Manuel le echa una última mirada y, a pasos largos, se va a tomar la caja abierta. Es grande (no es cosa de meter tales accesorios en cajas apretadas), y le resbala un poco, pero se las arregla.

Martín le mira desde ahí.

—¿Qué te toca hacer ahora?

—Voy a llevarle esto a los meseros para que los repartan.

—Mmm... Dale, yo... Yo iré a buscar a Seba —se arregla el saco y carraspea. Algo desanimado con que Manuel se vaya.

—¿Tu primo? —da pasos tentativos hacia uno de los corredores, camino a la cocina—. ¿Te estás aburriendo? Es feo que un padrino se aburra.

—No, no, para nada, che —miente, la verdad como que separarse de Manuel se siente extraño. Se siente cómodo con él, como si fuera su pareja. Es predecible de lo que puede conversar con los demás invitados y no le parece divertido como seguir con Manuel—. Eh... ¿Me buscás después? —pregunta, con inocencia.

—Me lo voy a pensar —alza la voz para que le escuche, entrando al pasillo.

 **xXXoXXx**

Martín busca, entre los invitados que ya tienen puestas las máscaras, a su primo. Reconoce a algunos por la forma y color de cabello o la manera de pararse muy peculiar, pero... Aún tiene sus reservas, logra reconocer a Miguel, que para no variar, está con gente alrededor, en un círculo. Se muerde el labio y sigue caminando adentro, al llegar a la mesa de los licores, encuentra a Daniel. Quien de frente lo llama por su nombre, sin hacer gala de misterio, le pregunta por Sebastián y él le contesta que se fue al baño hace un rato. Martín le palmotea el hombro y camina a los baños de hombres, que está entrando en la casa.

Sebastián se fue apenas un minuto antes de que se pusieran a repartir las máscaras, y además de haber caminado muy tranquilo, le tomó un poco de tiempo llegar al baño, lo que no le sorprende, después de todo es una casa, no esperaba que estuviera señalizado. Hace menos de un mes se tiñó el cabello nuevamente, aunque no de su color natural castaño claro, sino rubio. Limpia sus lentes frente al espejo.

Martín hace ruido al abrir la puerta (ya que chilla un poco por falta de engrasante) y se topa con Sebastián.

—Eh.

Sebastián le mira de reojo y luego a su propio reflejo en el espejo. Se pone los lentes.

—Hola... ¿No tocás antes de entrar vos? —voltea y se afirma en el lavamanos, de espaldas a éste.

—Daniel me dijo que estabas acá —contesta Martín y suspira, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

—Ah. ¿Y por qué me buscabas, primo? —sonríe un poco—. ¿Y esa máscara? —no le comenta que durante el primer segundo no le reconoció.

—Mmmm, ¿te gusta? —ignora por el momento la primera pregunta—. ¿Creés que resaltan mis ojos?

—Y bueno... Sí —le mira como dudando—, ¿de dónde la sacaste? —se empieza a imaginar las posibilidades. Y realmente desea que Martín la haya encontrado por allí y que sólo esté haciendo el tonto.

—Adiviná quien la escogió para mí —sonríe de lado y enarca una ceja.

—¿Mi tía? —Sebastián enarca una ceja también.

—No... No es nadie de la familia —ojos en blanco.

—La mamá de Miguel —sonríe Sebastián.

—¡Es un mino!

—¡Un mino! —repite, y se acaricia la barbilla, pensativo—. Miguel. Respuesta obvia.

Martín se sonroja tras la máscara.

—No... No. Otro.

Sebastián se cruza de brazos ante el reto.

—¿Manuel? —no se le ocurre otra opción.

Martín asiente.

—Lo tengo re loco, viste —se muerde el labio.

—Seguís sin explicarme por qué llevás puesta una máscara —no comenta sobre Manuel porque no quede en evidencia el _crush_ que tiene con él, culpa en parte de lo que habla Martín de él, culpa en otra parte por las veces en que ha conversado directamente con él.

—Porque la escogió para mí... Quiere que baile con él... —explicación adolescente—, yo también elegí la de él... Pero... No hay un porqué necesario —niega con la cabeza suavecito.

—Martín, ¿podrías empezar explicándome por qué se escogieron mutuamente máscaras? No estoy negando el romance implícito y novelesco de ello.

—Fue luego que me confesó que esperó todo el día por este baile —suspira, sin darse cuenta aún que Sebastián no espera la explicación de **su** máscara en específico, sino porqué la tiene para **la** fiesta. Y no agrega más porque no lo tiene muy estructurado en su mente—. Hablo hasta como mina de novela, qué burrada.

—Interpretalo a tu favor, tigre, no dudo que sea posible que... —le mira con risita en los ojos—, algo consigás —se separa del lavamanos y le pide que se haga a un lado con un gesto.

Martín levanta las cejas.

—¿Y esa actitud?

—¿Qué actitud? —se sorprende un poco—. De verdad te deseo suerte, me parece alguien interesante, o al menos alguien con quien podés sostener una conversación entretenida —ladea levemente la cabeza—. Y nada, me irrita un poco tanto secreto con la máscara, te ves re pelotudo intercambiando máscaras en un matrimonio, vas a hacer el ridículo.

—¿Por qué el ridículo?

—Porque nadie más va a andar con un antifaz —mi amor, serás tú el raro si no te apresuras y vas a buscar una máscara antes de que se acaben.

—Es una _masquerade_ —con acento francés—, vos serás el **único** pelotudo sin antifaz. ¿No habés visto como hasta Daniel está con una puesta?

—¿Daniel también? _—ok_ esto es nuevo—. ¡¿Todos?! ¿Y vos no me lo decís? —se imagina realmente quedándose sin máscara, será una pérdida de oportunidad total.

—Te lo digo ahora que soy magnánimo y puedo darte la mía... Podemos hacer un juego —ya que seguro Miguel le reconoce con esta máscara puesta, si se cambia a otra, podrá seducirlo a bailar y seducirlo en general.

—No tengo una máscara que pasarte... —la de Martín es bonita, piensa—. Acompáñame. Deben quedar —sí... Todas las que no tienen adornos o se arruinaron en su pasar de mano en mano.

—No —Martín ya tiene un plan, se quita la máscara y se la extiende a Sebastián—, yo buscaré otra en el almacén. Me reconocerás —guiña el ojo.

—¿Estás seguro? —de todos modos la toma, sabe a lo que se arriesga (es lo mismo que perderse el reparto de torta o pulseras brillantes).

—Sí, ¿recordás que yo lo organicé? —enarca una ceja y le palmotea el brazo.

—Bueno. Gracias —la mira un momento antes de ponérsela en el rostro, esperando que Martín le amarre.

Martín le hace girar para verle el lugar en cuestión y amarrarle. Sebastián se deja, mansamente.

—Si te eligió la máscara... Pienso yo, eh... Quizá sea por esa manía que tiene de controlarlo todo.

—O porque está enamorado de mí… —termina de amarrarle el lazo. Y se aleja, para mirarse al espejo.

Sebastián se observa en el espejo, con los lentes en la mano.

—No veo una mierda —confiesa y entrecierra los ojos. Trata de ponerse los lentes, pero no, es ridículo.

—Mejor así, dejá que alguien te descubra y baile con vos —sube una mano a su hombro—, te queda re bien, te ves mayor —elogia.

—Oh, no, qué horror —le mira y luego de nuevo al espejo—. Decí que me veo guapo, agradable a la vista, interesante, no sé, pero no me digás mayor —ay, todavía es algo rebelde.

—La reputa que te parió, si siempre hinchás las bolas con que querés serlo y ahora que te digo que lo aparentás... —tsk. Se arregla un mechón y camina hacia a la puerta—, dale, te tengo que dejar, para buscar mi máscara...

—No, no, estás confundiendo madurez con adultez... Yo sé que soy maduro — **jajaja, pendejo, tienes 23** —. Te habré hinchado las pelotas con eso cuando tenía diez, en todo caso.

—No confundo nada, vos decías ser adulto desde los dieciséis —le mira con burla en los ojos.

—¿Por qué no mejor te vas a buscar a tu novio? —chu, chú.

—Te dejo —Martín abre la puerta para salir del baño.

—Che —detiene Sebastián a Martín antes de separarse—, un consejo de primos.

Martín se detiene a un paso ya fuera del baño.

—¿Decime?

—Elegí una máscara que no te resalte tanto la nariz —inclina la cabeza.

Martín rueda los ojos comenzando a odiar al mundo.

—Gracias, _primo._

—De nada —sonrisa uruguaya encantadora.

Martín sale por fin y no se encuentra con nadie en el camino... Lo que es una suerte.

La mitad de los invitados ya están en la terraza, un corro bastante íntimo rodea a los novios, el resto del populacho se extiende en el pasto, queriendo ver desde allí, un poco por debajo del nivel de la terraza, el primer baile.

Manuel está mirando para todas partes, buscando a Martín. En fin, cuando ve la máscara de Martín deja de preocuparse, después de todo, lo más importante ahora es Pancho. Migue, por su parte, ríe atrayendo a Francisco para bailar. Manuel se golpea la mejilla, desesperado, porque Martín no está de paje de Miguel, de hecho le echa la culpa de que ambos sigan con la máscara puesta cuando empieza el baile.

Pancho frunce el ceño divertido por el conjunto de Miguel, y busca desamarrarle la máscara.

Y Martín sin aparecer... "Aparentemente" está metiendo la cabeza en muchas cajas buscando una máscara de color parecido a la que le vio a Francisco.

Francisco le quita a Migue la máscara y el gesto es romántico porque están ambos con máscaras y Migue se ve lindo y raro a la vez, porque así Migue le puede quitar la máscara a él si quiere. Paloma está grabando, ya ha bebido más de lo que debería durante la cena. El hermano menor de Miguel se sostiene las manos y juega con ellas, mirándoles, sin prestar real atención.

Manuel, por suerte, ya se tranquilizó, aunque le extraña que "Martín" se haya ido a meter entre los más alejados (bueno, piensa, llegó tarde, se perdió el puesto privilegiado).

Daniel levanta las cejas al ver otra vez a... _Martín_.

—¿Encontraste a Basti? —le pregunta.

El interpelado se endereza, echándose levemente hacia atrás antes de comprender por qué Daniel le confunde.

—No creo que mi introspección haya llegado tan lejos —le sonríe y busca darle un beso en la mejilla. No se puede resistir.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta Daniel, confundido por la voz, la cercanía y el beso—, ¿Sebastián?

—¿Esperabas un beso de tu hermano? —pregunta con los brazos a la espalda.

—¿Qué...? ¡No! —le mira fijamente y se le pega un poco más, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Le robaste la máscara?

—Me la prestó, dijo que me quedaría sin ninguna —mira de reojo hacia los novios, Pancho tiene la máscara de Miguel en la mano y la cabeza inclinada (muy sumisamente) para que el otro le quite la suya. Mueve los labios, seguramente hablándole a Miguel. Miguel probablemente le desate el nudo de manera muy bruta, susurrándole que pobre de él si no baila bien... A lo que Pancho le responderá que si acaso está nervioso, y que no le eche la culpa a él si el baile sale mal.

—¿Tan generoso, Martín? —pregunta Daniel, algo sorprendido.

—Y sí, yo qué sé, alguna razón suya tendrá que debe ser tan importante como ininteligible.

La orquesta mira esperando la señal de su líder... Quien a su vez espera que Manuel dé la señal. Éste está muy centrado con cara de póquer mirando a Miguel. Con un nudo en el estómago.

Miguel niega con la cabeza para Francisco, sin quitar la sonrisa y cambia de dirección su mirada a los ojos de Manuel. Haciéndole un asentimiento. Y Manuel le da el permiso a la banda para que empiece... Y suena... Redoble de tambores.

Manuel se da la vuelta cuando los demás empiezan a animarse, girando sobre su eje. No lo va a decir, pues él mismo no sabe qué busca, pero es a Martín. No le encuentra de momento, así que... Camina entre la gente. Hay muchas cabezas altas que le tapan.

Sebastián estaba muy reticente a bailar, pero al final se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Daniel, sin perder el control de los suyos ni hacer ninguno temerario. Manuel mira desde el borde de la terraza hacia el patio, buscando cabezas rubias. Una piscina, al lado, tiene sus propias luces y hace que se vea todo un poquito más mágico. Las luces se reflejan en el agua.

Martín por fin encuentra una máscara... Y se cubre la cara, ésta resalta su nariz. Pero qué importa. Él cree que no es para tanto. Sale a paso apresurado, baja las escaleras, pero le tomará un rato llegar al baile.

Manuel ha encontrado cabezas rubias, pero con máscaras de colores verdes y negros (y una azul). Cuando localiza la máscara de Martín, le encuentra bailando con su medio hermano, así que entra a tomarse unas copas mientras espera a que Martín se desocupe. «Quedas a cargo» le manda un mensaje, dudando que lo vea.

 _Martín_ le da una vuelta suave al cuerpo de Daniel y siente una mirada en la nuca, mira de reojo a su costado por sí alguien lo observa y no... Amplia el campo de visión y nota una cabecita castaña con máscara púrpura mirándole, le parece "re divina" la máscara.

Martín siente su celular vibrar, detrás de una parejita de extranjeros. Levanta las cejas al leerlo y contesta: «Siempre estuve yo a cargo, che».

Manuel le dice a una de las camareras (de las pocas que ofrecen algo, varios ya se fueron por horario y no llegaron todos los del recambio) que corra la voz de que ése de allá, ése, sí, ése, es al que le deben preguntar cualquier duda de ahora en adelante. Y se entra más. Quiere algo que le refresque. Ron cola en lo posible.

«¡Ja! Sí claro. Yo te vi lo más bien bailando».

«Que me viste bailando?» manda Martín y se ríe.

Sebastián a pesar de seguir bailando con Daniel y haciéndole caso en general, sigue con la mirada a Manuel.

«A ti, dah». «Pensé que con quien querías bailar era conmigo, mish» suelta Manuel, así, desinteresadamente.

«¿Y con quién bailaba?» pregunta Martín al primer mensaje. Al segundo... No contesta rápido. Pero sí contesta: «¿Y por qué no me buscás vos para bailar?» **hijo de puta**.

«Sigue haciéndote el tonto no más». «Te llevo un trago?» responde Manuel un par de minutos después, ya con su ron cola en mano.

«No me hago el boludo, flaco y... Sí, acercame un trago» contesta el otro y se guarda el celular para enfocarse a lo que vino a hacer. Busca la máscara de Miguel ahora sí.

«Claro, claro. Hazte el leso no más. O de verdad pensái que no te vi mirándome?». Manuel guarda su celular a su vez, termina su bebida rápidamente y pide dos tragos más, en vasos plásticos, por favor. Al rato sale nuevamente, le gustaría fumarse un cigarrillo... No cree que Martín no vaya a apañar.

«No te noté» contesta así para no ser muy específico. Y se vuelve a guardar el celular. Mientras tanto... Quien lleva la anterior máscara de Martín, se relame los labios, pensando y mirando a Daniel a los ojos.

A Manuel le mosquea un poco que Daniel siga acaparando la atención de _Martín_ , y quizá aporte a ello el que los amplificadores y parlantes le ensordezcan, la música esta notoriamente más alta ahora que el momento cursi pasó. Los últimos vestigios de luz solar ya murieron.

Las identidades ahora son realmente un misterio.

Paloma baila, con una máscara de rostro completo, blanca y rosada. Va con su vestido. Fingiendo que no sabe que María es María y que ésta no sabe que ella es ella. María seduce a Paloma fingiendo también que es una completa desconocida. Le habla de su casa, de su carrera, de sus logros...

Martín confunde a Miguel con el pelo ondeado de Luciano...Y le agarra el poto. Recibe un agarrón tipo pellizco de vuelta en venganza.

—¿Y qué tal el amor? —oye Manuel que le contesta Paloma a María, al pasar.

—El amor se siente muy bien, pero por orgullo debo mostrar que no es necesario para mí —María la mira a los ojos—, no debo mostrarme como una esclava de él, me enseñó mi mamá.

Manuel se pierde el final de la oración, dejándolas atrás a pesar de que otras personas no le querían dejar pasar. Va camino a Sebastián, cuidando de no botar los vasos. Los oídos le quedarán haciendo piiiii (a él y a todos) toda la noche. Mmm, se va preguntando si acaso habrá confundido el cabello y traje de Daniel con el de otra persona, la verdad no recuerda bien si tenía algún distintivo en particular... Quizá por allí Martín le evadió la pregunta. Luego recuerda que no le dijo con quién le vio. Y se reconvence de que eran Daniel y Martín. Con quién más va a bailar Martín tan pronto, además, ¿con una mina? Ja, seguro no lograría convencer a nadie porque al momento de abrir la boca espantaría al pretendiente.

Martín, en esos momentos, le devuelve una palmada más fuerte a Luciano.

Luciano le sostiene de la muñeca, y le mira a los ojos para determinar... Levanta las cejas (aunque no se ve, su máscara es negra con estrellas y también de cara completa).

Martín traga saliva y ya quiere escapar como gato de ahí porque esa mirada **no** es de Miguel.

Manuel mira a Daniel, y decide que da igual quién sea, Martín fue quien le sugirió bailar y hace rato, tiene prioridad. Toca el hombro de Sebastián con el vaso.

—Tu trago —dice, alzando mucho la voz para hacerse oír.

Sebastián voltea y levanta las cejas, pero... Al segundo, sonríe de lado, reconociéndolo (más o menos, tampoco es que vea demasiado sin lentes).

—¿Es un nuevo servicio telepático? —ya que estaba pensando en tomar un trago y Manu se lo trajo.

Daniel les mira.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le acerté al trago? —ya que jamás le preguntó qué quería que le llevara.

—Mmm... —Sebastián suelta a Daniel con una mano para agarrar el vaso que le ofrece Manuel y mirar si le acertó o no—, creo. No es como si el ron me desagrade —se encoge de hombros suavemente, pestañeando lento.

Daniel no oye nada por tener el parlante tan cerca, a pesar de que los otros dos deben hablar casi a gritos para comunicarse.

Manuel asiente, y se dirige a Daniel.

—Me lo robo un rato —le avisa.

Daniel frunce el ceño confundido.

—¿Y quién sos vos? —le pregunta a Manuel. Sebastián suelta completamente a Daniel y ya medio que se va con Manuel si éste se lo quiere llevar.

Manuel se plantea cómo responderle a Daniel (a quien no le oye muy bien, menos le reconoce la voz), y entonces se acuerda de Heracles, lo que le hace sonreír. Le da esa sensación extraña que da a veces cuando se piensa en seres llenos de inocencia.

—Esta noche soy Nadie.

—Qué poético, ¿pero por qué me lo robás? —sigue preguntando Daniel y Sebastián decide apaciguarlo inclinándose a susurrarle que ya vuelve, que no puede negar una invitación tan contundente con trago, a un baile, «te busco luego». Daniel traga saliva y asiente (no muy contento), sumiso a la decisión de Sebastián.

Martín se frustra, luego de dejar a Luciano, por no encontrar la máscara de Miguel... Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Encuentra a Francisco sin máscara. Y a Miguel también. Se da un _facepalm._

El que Sebastián le abandone, le da tiempo a Daniel de buscar otra pareja. Ya que hay vaaaaariooooos con máscara. Sólo para olvidarse de su miseria.

Manuel da unos sorbos cuando Sebastián se despide. Ya al tenerlo junto a sí, le toma de la mano, para guiarlo hacia donde la gente no está tan concentrada. Le toma entrelazando sus dedos, en primera instancia se nota que hay un titubeo, pero al final, Manuel le aprieta firmemente y no le deja ir.

Sebastián sigue con el vaso lleno, pensando en deshacerse rápido del trago, para poder bailar con más soltura y porque no es glamuroso andar caminando así, a menos que sea una copa. Se relame cuando Manuel le toma de la mano. Sus brillitos se intensifican. Aclaremos que Sebastián ya es más alto incluso que Martín, así que baja la mirada, buscando la de Manuel, buscando una explicación.

La mano de Manuel está tensa en los tendones de la muñeca, incluso cuando ya no tira de él y se para enfrente de Sebastián sin decir nada. Le suelta como si sólo le hubiese tomado de la mano por la necesidad del momento. La verdad es que teme tenerla sudada.

Sebastián carraspea y le pone la mano en la cintura, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente como si fuera una presa. Le da un sorbo a su vaso y con los labios mojados, se inclina hacia Manuel.

—¿Sos vos?

—Depende. ¿Lo soi vos? —le sigue el juego, pensando que es eso y que Martín sabe perfectamente que es él... Lo que duda es que Martín recuerde que le dijo que había esperado ese momento toda la noche, o más bien, que Martín comprenda la irracionalidad poética detrás de esas palabras.

—El indicado para nuestra fantasía —no sabe qué hacer con el vaso, así que lo aprieta un poco (obviamente midiendo de que su fuerza no sobrepase y destruya la estructura de plástico). Recuerda vagamente lo que Martín le dijo sobre la máscara y las palabras de Manuel—, quizá... Quien también esperó por vos —le mueve suavemente, para dar una vuelta juntos.

—Ya te lo dije hace un rato... —Manuel se deja guiar, pero no por eso pierde la oportunidad de bajar la mitad del vaso de un trago rápido, al menos el vaso tiene muchos hielos.

A Manuel no le molesta que bailen lento a pesar de la música, en todo caso. Este es el momento en que le puede coquetear a Martín y poner sobre la mesa su situación, dado que, ya que la boda toca a su fase final, después de ese día no hay razón por la que se tengan que seguir reuniendo. Al menos no una razón formal y utilitaria.

—Sé porque me decís esas cosas —inventa Sebastián, se imagina que Manuel le ha coqueteado otras tantas veces a Martín, sin ser directo. Sólo está reuniendo todo—, me siento exactamente como vos.

Gggggolpe de calor en las orejas de Manolo.

—Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar —se excusa—. Me refería a la fiesta. A lo que te dije sobre ella.

Ups... De eso no le habló Martín.

—No te preocupés, si conmigo ni se notará si hacés un mal paso —consuela.

O sea, es lo obvio que alguien puede pensar "seguro le dijo que no sabe bailar... Aunque dudo que Manuel no lo sepa, en teoría, claro. En práctica, sí".

Manuel suspira, considerando que no importa. Tampoco le dijo por qué esperaba las máscaras, la falta de identidad, el coqueteo anónimo, no es culpa de Martín, sino suya.

Sebastián le da otro trago a su vaso.

—Repetilo, Nadie, tu historia conmigo comenzó cuando me aferraste a vos.

—Je... No es tan alejado de la realidad, realmente, aunque nosotros no tenemos historia juntos... —se nota por su tono que tiene algo que decir, pero que está atrapado en su garganta.

—Y...

—No sé... ¿Querís...? —la boca se le pone seca de pronto—. ¿Querís que tengamos una historia juntos? ¿Mmm?

A Sebastián se le calienta la cara bajo la máscara.

—¿Aunque luego te revele un secreto?

—No creo que puedas tener secretos —bebe, tiene la garganta seca. Como se le acaba la bebida, decide quedarse uno de los hielos más pequeños antes de agacharse a dejar el vaso en el pasto.

Sebastián arruga la nariz con ese gesto de Manuel de botar ahí su vaso, pero se recuerda que muchos lo harán porque estarán ebrios y/o les da paja buscar un tacho. Y porque en una fiesta al aire libre es lo más lógico que harán.

—Sí los tengo, los reservo para momentos como éste.

—Bueno, si tienes secretos, no te deben de durar mucho —se le acerca un paso más... Y en un acto de valentía, casi sin tocarle, le coloca las manos en la cintura. Empieza a sonar una canción de la Nueva Ola.

—Nadie llega hasta donde llegás vos —y si para cualquier otra persona puede sonar a una frase trillada, para él tiene mucho significados. Manuel es su _crush_ , después de todo. Sonríe con las manos de Manuel en su cintura—, ¿y vos no te guardás alguna magia? ¿Eh?

—Quizá, ¿quieres saber dónde la guardo? —se muerde el labio, el rojo de sus orejas se ha extendido a sus mejillas, a pesar de mirarle determinado.

(Martín se quita la máscara y algo acalorado, camina hacia Miguel. Antes le da una mirada a todo el lugar, intrigado por Manuel. Daniel se acercó a Francis.

Luciano le manda un beso volado a Martín cuando huye.

Martín agarra el beso en el aire y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Jum).

—¿Donde? —los ojitos de Sebastián tienen un brillo curioso, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Manuel jala de Sebastián más hacia sí, buscando cómo hacer que le bese sin ser obvio.

—Un poco más abajo de tu nariz —parpadea... Y se la mira. Notando que algo no calza. Y eso que no habla de su nariz en broma, lo decía en el sentido más físico posible, aunque su tono guardaba una leeeeeve burla.

Sebastián abre más los ojos, dejándose tirar como por inercia. Se relame los labios. Piensa en Daniel... En Manuel. En el momento ideal en el que se encuentran coqueteando. Piensa que Manuel _cree_ que es Martín y cómo eso le pone un poquito triste.

—¿Me prometés magia, cierto? —pregunta, por última vez, bajando el rostro y respirando lento.

Manuel sonríe menos, con la sensación de que algo no está bien, pero es su momento, y como no puede determinar qué es lo que le parece tan raro, no se centra en ello más. Además, le desespera que Martín no le bese. Tendrá que besarlo él, ughhh, y si le sale mal se va a burlar, tendrá que calcularlo bien, o tentarlo más.

—Claro, imagino que ya decidiste si... —sube la mano por la espalda de Sebastián, hacia su cuello—, nos quedamos o nos vamos. O si lo haremos juntos, al menos —haciéndose el desinteresaaadooo, como si sus labios no estuvieran tan cerca y él no estuviese claramente mirando para arriba y su mano no estuviese haciendo lo que está haciendo.

—¿Qué tal si me llevás al paraíso? —Sebastián corta la distancia restante y le roza los labios, besándole.

Manuel le sostiene del cuello muy acalorado, besándole de inmediato de vuelta, con obvias ganas y disfrute, si bien en principio no es brusco, sino suave y cuidadoso, como si tanteara el beso. Lo cierto es que está probando los labios de Sebastián, conociéndolos.

Sebastián pone en práctica lo bien que le han enseñado a besar desde hace años. Tratando de no sentirse culpable. Tratando de fingir que no está dañando a nadie. Imaginándolos a ambos como almas. Luego niega, porque no, de acuerdo con el significado religioso las almas no _sienten_ y él lo único que hace es sentir en aumento el fuego de Manuel. Que ocasionará un incendio si el suyo también crece. Bota el vaso aun con un poco de ron y coca cola al pasto, para ponerle otra mano encima (de la cintura) a Manuel. Acercándolo. Devorándolo. Con ese inútil pensamiento que Manuel no piensa en Martín ahora, a pesar de que obviamente crea que es él. Le tiene tanta fe a la racionalidad (y rapidez mental) de Manuel que prevé que no tardará mucho en descubrirlo. A varios metros de distancia, Daniel le pide un trago a su francés acompañante de baile.

Manuel comienza a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo cuando Sebastián le acerca. No es como... No es como se esperaba que fuera Martín, y eso que tampoco tenía una idea detallada, no es que anduviera pensando en cómo sería besar a Martín (pero en sus masturbaciones al menos evocaba la colonia de Martín y su voz, ahora la colonia no es la que recuerda, y apenas puede oírle por sobre la música). Se le separa, respirándole en la boca, le entierra los dedos en el cabello, creyendo que así podrá salir de dudas. Aunque sea romántico y algo cursi, cree que con ello podrá reconocer bien a Martín.

Sebastián mantiene los ojos cerrados y suspira, pensando si lo habrá dejado satisfecho o lo hizo mal. ¿Tiene la bravura para acercarse otra vez? ¿Y si Manuel quiere decirle algo? Se convence con esta última. Y abre los ojos para mirarle fijamente.

—Lo bueno de esto es que todos somos anónimos —intenta ocultar su desilusión.

—¿A qué viene eso? —tocado en el orgullo. Quiere que Manuel sea más específico.

—A que después, cuando nos veamos, no estaremos seguros de si esto ocurrió realmente —quiere dar un paso atrás, irse, pero, si esta persona (que no es Martín) no sabe quién es él, ¿qué peligro hay? Quizá hasta se quite esas ganas que le hacen creer que quiere a Martín (porque no puede ser de otro modo, obviamente sus necesidades animales le confunden y se anteponen a lo que realmente, y razonadamente, quiere).

—Yo no voy a olvidarlo —declara Sebastián, conciso. Y se le inclina más, como abrazándole, para acerca su boca al oído de Manuel y respirar ahí—, yo no voy a olvidarlo, yo no voy a olvidarlo... —le lame—. Yo no voy a olvidarlo —y se sonroja un poco susurrándole eso como mantra.

—Yo tampoco —le susurra Manuel de vuelta—, pero no sabré quién eres. Pensé que sabía, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

Sebastián valora sus posibilidades entre seguir guardando el secreto, terminar de bailar y no confesarle jamás a Manuel su nombre y que el recuerdo prevalezca así (en el que sólo él sabe) o, por último, decirlo otro día, y mientras, guardarlo como una victoria personal. Sonríe y los parlantes reproducen la voz fuerte de una cantante argentina. Abre la boca para contestar y la cierra, pensando realmente qué decir y cómo.

—¿Sabés, Manuel? Más inseguro me siento yo que sepás la verdad dentro de unos minutos. No podré quitarme la máscara. No podré soportar tu rechazo —le aferra con más fuerza a sí y sube la nariz por el cabello del chileno.

Alarmas alarmas alarmas alarmas alarmas. Manuel se tensa entero, tanto porque le tenga atrapado como porque sepa quién es (aunque, si lo pensara un poco más, se daría cuenta que muchos familiares de los novios le conocen dada su función y que les indicó donde sentarse).

—¿Me conoces? —traga saliva.

—¿Vos me conocés? —responde Sebastián con otra pregunta.

Manuel piensa rápido, pero no le reconoce la voz.

—No —responde, no tan seguro, aunque su tono es seguro. Intenta, de alguna forma, armarse de autoridad.

—¿No? —pero qué **carajo** —. ¿Cuántos uruguayos conocés vos, eh?

Comentario que al otro le cae como patada en la guata.

—Quizá más de los que te imaginas... Podrías haberme hecho un favor, Sebastián.

 _Ok,_ todo está perdiendo cada vez más la magia, y aún peor, sale más de sus manos para estar más en las de Sebastián, lo que, de algún modo, le asusta.

—¿Qué favor?

—Haberte hecho el tonto.

—No te hagás el inocente, Manuel —le suelta un poco, pero sus labios siguen moviéndose en el oído del otro—. Admito que tuve culpa, pero ya... No me arrepiento.

Daniel busca a Sebastián con la mirada mientras Francis va a la mesa a servirle un trago.

—Si prometes no decirle a nadie... —Manuel no termina la idea. Sebastián no le cae mal, lo encuentra interesante y hasta ha llegado a tener la impresión de que le encuentra interesante a él (cosa que le ha subido el ánimo en sus encuentros). Además, es alguien con quien puede conversar sin entrar en muchas explicaciones, porque le sigue bien el ritmo. Esto no tiene por qué terminar en algo desastroso.

—Cómo creés vos —se yergue mejor en su postura y le da un besito sólo para recuperar la honra.

Manuel le suelta a su vez.

—Eso cambia favorablemente mi situación —le acaricia los labios con los suyos—. De todos modos agradecería que fingiéramos ser anónimos.

—Estamos en la misma situación —Sebastián frunce un poco el ceño porque también lo puede cagar a él y no va a dejar que suceda. Igual para no seguir hablando, le besa con **ganas**.

Manuel es tomado por sorpresa, por lo que no le entiende de inmediato, pero al hacerlo, se ríe, bajito y en el beso.

—Yo... —le besa—, soy soltero —le recuerda.

—Sé de qué forma hablarle a Martín —resume Sebastián y sonríe, mordiéndole los labios.

—No hay nada que decirle a Martín, ¿no acabo de decirte que estoy soltero? —le pone las manos en la cintura, y le viene el pensamiento de que Sebastián es más joven que Martín.

—No nos hagamos los pelotudos, si Martín hubiera tomado mi lugar... Ya no lo serías ahora —replica, manteniéndose calmado, pero con un leve fastidio en la voz—, y no es que sepa lo que quiera o que no sepa cómo decírtelo. Es que yo te respeto, Manuel.

—¿Me respetas? —inclina la cabeza, y entonces comprende—. Me parece perfecto... No se hable más. Somos iguales entonces.

Comprende que Sebastián le explica por qué ambos están en la misma situación y no es él (Manuel) quien tiene ventaja.

—¿Y qué querés hacer? —Sebastián sonríe de lado.

—Ando con mis cigarrillos —le hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde la gente no baila, sino que conversa o fuma, en grupos.

—Si me das un beso más... —condiciona y levanta la barbilla.

Manuel pone los ojos en blanco.

—Menos mal que estás cooperando —le aprieta con sus pulgares.

Sebastián le mira desde arriba y le sonríe un poquito.

—Él también piensa en vos... Aunque nombre a Miguel —refiriéndose a Martín, consolándolo.

—No necesito consuelo... Tampoco necesito verdades a medias. Mejor háblame de ti —le toma una mano para hacerle girar sobre sí mismo.

Sebastián gira, sin borrar la sonrisa y siente que lo están mirando, pero esta vez no prefiere buscar esa mirada (de hacerlo quizás el corazón se le encogería un poquito, ya que él único que probablemente le mira es Daniel).

—Un día, cuando yo sea tu verdadero y único objetivo, te contestaré a eso —se relame los labios y se separa, amablemente, de Manuel. Soltándole la mano y desenredando un brazo de su cintura—. Fue un gusto bailar con vos —susurra, pero aun así, esperará a irse cuando la canción acabe.

—¿No fumas? —se extraña Manuel, y trata de hacerle dar una vuelta en sentido contrario, yendo a por su mano nuevamente y de inmediato. No quiere que se vaya aún. Si le ha dado ese susto, al menos que se lo pague con una velada más interesante. Además, Martín quedó a cargo, ya puede relajarse.

Sebastián suspira y se deja dar la vuelta, tampoco quiere irse, ni es su estilo hacer drama.

—Espero que no sea un cigarro barato —le mira cuando se voltea completamente.

Martín los ubica con la mirada y se queda a lo "¡ihhhhh!".

Manuel aprovecha el pánico para atraer a Sebastián y chocar cuerpos de ese modo en que se busca sexo en las discotecas, una sola vez y sin insistir, como si fuese un signo de puntuación en la conversación.

—No es caro tampoco, ¿te molesta? —se sonríe. No cree que Sebastián gane tanto como para pavonearse así—. Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

Sebastián se muerde el labio, valorando el movimiento de Manuel.

—Vamos. ¿Dijiste vo' que sabías de un sitio para fumar? —va con segundas intenciones, **obviamente**.

—Te estoy invitando al cigarrillo no más, lo otro... Ya veremos —le soba la zona con la cadera.

Sebastián entreabre los labios como para jadear.

—V-Vamos, Manuel.

Manuel le mira con cara de póquer, y le busca la mano para tirar de él hacia las farolas. Sin asustarlo ni quitarle el miedo. Sebastián le sigue.

Con el índice y el medio, Manuel le "pasa a tocar" la muñeca, en todo ese "tomarle la mano". A Sebastián le recorre un escalofrío que no se hace aparente tras su expresión «seria». Y le agarra los dedos a Manuel, queriendo entrelazarlos.

Manuel le mira, e insiste en su muñeca, acariciándola esta vez, antes de ceder y entrelazar sus dedos. Sólo para que Sebastián deduzca que no fue sin querer.

Sebastián frunce un poco el ceño y pone cara de estirado. Daniel lo ve irse (otro rato más) y se queda muy confundido. Martín camina buscando a Daniel para acusar a Sebita.

Manuel y Sebastián se detienen bajo una de las farolas, Manuel se apoya contra ésta. Le mira, y desvía la mirada, pensando, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sebastián se junta más a Manuel como acorralándolo, pero a la vez dándole un poco de espacio para que saque los cigarros. Le mira fijamente.

—¿Citás a algún escritor para este momento? —murmura, ladeando la cabeza.

Martín se quita la máscara y se choca con varias personas hasta llegar a Daniel.

Manuel se pone un cigarrillo entre los labios y le ofrece la cajetilla para que saque uno. Frunce el ceño, pensando en uno. Sebastián coge uno con delicadeza y se lo pone en los labios también, esperando por el fuego.

Manuel enciende el encendedor cerca suyo, y se lo acerca a Sebastián (como si fuese un hombre encendiéndole el cigarrillo a una mujer al estilo antiguo, así de educado).

—Sobre la nieve se oye resbalar la noche —comienza.

Sebastián aspira del cigarrillo cuando éste se prende y con elegancia nata, se lo quita de los labios. Se ríe suavecito entre dientes con las líneas con las que Manuel empieza.

—La canción caía de los árboles y tras la niebla daban voces —prosigue Manuel, sosteniendo el cigarrillo con la comisura de los labios, y cambiándolo al centro para encenderse el cigarrillo. Agrega—, de una mirada encendí mi cigarro —y así hace, soltando el humo por la nariz.

Sebastián suspira, inclinando la cabeza y bajando el cigarro para que el humo no lo haga toser, y para tampoco quemar a Manuel.

—Cada vez que abro los labios inundo de nubes el vacío —se quita el cigarrillo de los labios, le medio sonríe a Sebastián, mucho más seguro de sí mismo ya que está en su área. Sin quererlo, alza las cejas insinuántemente—. En el puerto, los mástiles están llenos de nidos.

—¿Y el viento gime? —pregunta Sebastián, parpadeando lento. Con ese aire de sabelotodo.

A Manuel le brillan los ojos con cierta felicidad.

—... entre las alas de los pájaros —asiente, satisfechísimo, y le mira con ese brillito esperando que continúe.

Sebastián se relame los labios.

—Las olas mecen el navío muerto... Yo en la orilla silbando, miro la estrella que humea... —baja la mirada al cigarro de Manuel y el humo que desprende, como quién se ha distraído—, entre mis dedos.

Manuel se ha encendido. Poco más y se podría notar una erección.

—¿Te gusta Huidobro? —fuma para disimular su interés. Sabes, se dice a sí mismo. Martín aún tiene que olvidarse de Miguel y yo no soy una princesa esperando en un castillo... Y hace tiempo que no webeo.

—Mmm... Sus poemas tienen algo irresistible, sino me gusta él, me gustan las situaciones a las que me ha llevado el leerle —se hace el bacán.

—Te preguntaría cuál es tu poema favorito —Manuel trata de sonar más serio—, pero sé lo difícil que es tener que responder a esa pregunta.

—Es para llorar que abrimos la mente a los climas de la impaciencia —comienza Sebastián a recitarle desde el final—, y que no apagamos el fuego del cerebro... Es para llorar que —le mira fijamente, esperando que lo complete y también dándole tiempo a que deduzca de qué poema habla.

—Es para llorar que la muerte es tan rápida, es para llorar que la muerte es tan lenta —termina Manuel con voz ronca, comenzando a considerar la situación como muy sexy.

Sebastián se muerde el labio y se inclina más hacia Manuel, tragando saliva.

—Sos la estrella de mi nube de humo —lo dice con la expresión más seria. No admitiendo por burla ni por un poro.

Manuel ríe bajito.

—Nunca había pensado en interpretarlo así —muestra la palma, las cenizas caen—. Siempre pensé que era un poema sobre la soledad, pero... Nunca había pensado en que otra persona podía ser la sensación plácida de un cigarrillo.

Sebastián suspira, pensando cómo contestar a eso. Hasta hace el ademán de arreglarse los lentes (que no lleva) en el puente de la nariz.

—Te calza, vi'te —las palabras de Manuel le genera una excitación que aún puede ocultar—, preocupate cuando quiera a menudo esa sensación y tengás que oír mis problemas. Digo, no es como que querás oírlos... —niega con la cabeza.

Manuel ríe un poco burlón.

—Te voy a decir lo mismo que a Martín —niega con la cabeza—. Dime mejor a qué te refieres cuando dices que me calza —fuma.

—¿Qué me vas a decir? —un poco ofendido con que Manuel se haya reído. Sólo un poco. Ni se nota.

—¿Y luego me explicas? —negocia.

Sebastián hace mueca de que se lo piensa, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

—Quizá... —sonríe un poquito.

—No te cuesta nada decir que sí —se lame el labio.

—No cuesta, pero es como soy —levanta las cejas.

Manuel levanta las cejas también, botando el humo.

—No tengo problema alguno con juntarnos más íntimamente, pero primero salgamos a comer, invítame a un trago, conozcámonos mejor y entonces, puedes contarme tus problemas —se rasca el borde de la nariz por debajo de la máscara.

—¿Estás seguro vo'?

—¿De estar dispuesto, o de querer conocernos mejor primero?

—De estar dispuesto —carraspea y cambia de dirección la mirada, separándose de Manuel.

Manuel se encoge de hombros.

—De las veces que nos hemos visto me has parecido interesante... Y Martín habla bien de ti —mira en otra dirección porque eso último más bien es una deducción suya—. Y también... —baja la mirada—, eso. Eso básicamente.

—¿Y qué dice Martín?

—Que eres un sabelotodo cuatro ojos —sonríe de medio lado, tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa—. Viniendo de Martín me tomo la recomendación con un poco de interpretación... Creo que quiere decir que eres inteligente.

Sebastián bota aire por la nariz, ya se acostumbró a oír lo de «cuatro ojos» desde primaria, pero no deja de molestarle en este momento.

—Mmm... ¿Sabés que Martín tiene los niveles de triglicéridos tan altos como una abuela? —comenta, y bota su cigarrillo también, palmeándose las manos—. Creo que tanta grasa en el cerebro le ha derrito neuronas —sonríe de lado.

—No, pero sé que Martín no es el más objetivo —Manuel mira hacia la gente, sin buscar nada en específico—. Puedo imaginar las flores que me tira cuando habla de mí —comenta irónico.

—Lo sé, sólo... Nada, nada —deshecha lo que iba a decir y le pone las manos en la cintura.

—¿Sólo? —Manuel vuelve a mirar a Sebastián—. ¿Te preocupa lo que dice Martín de ti?

—No, sólo estaba vengándome de él, de alguna forma, al confesarte ese dato —le sonríe, cómplice. Sus ojos le recorren todo el rostro.

—¿Quieres vengarte de él otro poco? —Manuel lleva los brazos al cuello de Sebastián, algo maligno y... Cual ser peligroso. No peligro por violencia, sino por seducción, al estilo de las sirenas o súcubos.

—¿Mmm? Te escucho —risita entre dientes, mirada de depredador.

—Pensaba devolverme con una amiga, pero el auto va un poco lleno, ¿no tendrás por casualidad cómo irte? —disfraza la respuesta, esperando que la comprenda aunque sea rebuscada. A esto se le llama **ser maricón**.

—En taxi... La verdad, no tengo auto —sonríe graaaaandeeeee, sintiéndose un ganador por dentro porque entiende que esto iba a hacerlo con Martín y que ahora se quedará con él. Pasarán la noche juntos—. ¿No te molesta? Tengo dinero suficiente —y mandó a Daniel a la mierda.

—Para nada, nos vamos a medias —Manuel se encoge de hombros, y busca la manera correcta de sugerirle que pasen por su casa.

—¿A tu casa? —Sebastián se lame el labio. Daniel se pondrá muy mal cuando le vea irse con Manuel, luego de haberse contaminado del chisme de Martín y encima no poderle preguntar correctamente a Seba por qué le hace eso.

—No fui yo quien lo sugirió, que conste —Manuel le toca nariz con nariz.

—Tampoco yo, es culpa de él —de Martín, su aliento choca contra los labios de Manuel, quien le mordisquea el labio a su vez.

Martín está con Daniel, obviamente mirando hacia allá. Dije que lo buscaba para contarle lo que pasaba con Sebastián y su máscara.

Daniel luego de oír a Martín y saber la situación de Sebastián y Manuel (en parte por suposiciones de Martín sobre ellos), está con un mal ánimo, triste, pero callado. Martín le da palmaditas en el hombro, «¿viste? No hace más que darme la razón, Daniel, deberías dejarlo hasta que madure y él sólo te busque» le recomienda.

Martín no está muy celoso por Manuel y Sebastián, se lo esperaba, le dio carta abierta para que su primo lo hiciera, de todas maneras. Le puso a Manuel en bandeja. Se ríe, en retrospectiva, pensando lo mismo que pensó en ese primer taxi que tomó con el chileno, «flaquito prostituto». «Flaquito, sos tan traicionero». Agarra dos copas de vino de las que le ofrece el mozo (nada de vasos de plástico) y una se la da a Daniel, quien se la recibe sin mucho entusiasmo. Martín bebe con mucha sed del licor, hasta que Francisco le toca el hombro.

Miguel busca a su hermano.

* * *

 _Todos queremos saber lo que pasó en la casa de Manuel, ¡pero es que éstos chicos son muy conservadores!_

 _Puede que Tigrilla se haya vuelto fan del UruChi gracias a la Copa América... Quién sabe._

 _En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Sebastián, por lo general, siempre lo toma Güiña pero ésta vez, se inmoló y se lo dio a Tigrilla por una buena causa._

 _¡A todos nos hacen bien los reviews, en especial en este día!_

 _Les deseamos una feliz Navidad, con muchos tazones de comida y buena compañía y esperamos que el fic cuente como un pequeño regalo para nuestros lectores :)_


	8. que me descubriste

**¿Recordás aquella vez... que me descubriste?**

 _Summary: Daniel diariamente es testigo de la falta de acogida del Estado con las personas sin dinero. Y si quiere cambiar esa situación, debe empezar ayudando él, así que desde que se mudó solo, ayuda a los mendigos con comida que él mismo prepara. Sin embargo, fue un hábito que quiso mantener en secreto por lo cuestionable que puede ser. Paraguay/Uruguay._

* * *

 _3 de diciembre._

Sebastián abre los ojos al sentir la puerta de la calle cerrarse y ¿son esos los pasos de Daniel y el ruido de sus llaves? Mira el reloj. Son las seis y media de la mañana. Como sigue adormilado, no le hace mucho caso y vuelve a dormirse otra media hora.

 _10 de diciembre._

Aún en pijama, Sebastián se sienta a la mesa a tomar desayuno, pone el agua a hervir, pero se tarda menos de lo usual. Sólo piensa que alguien calentó esa misma agua poco antes que él. Parte un pan por la mitad y, sin tostarlo porque el pan tostado provoca cáncer (vi'te), le echa dulce de leche. Daniel regresa bordeando las nueve de la mañana, con una bolsa de tierra para replantar algunas de sus plantas. Algunas en su mismo macetero y otro par para cambiar a nuevos maceteros, esos que halló de oferta en la feria del mercado. Cierra la puerta de la casa, con muchas dificultades (por el peso que carga) y la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Basti? —llama, oyendo el ruido de agua porque el nombrado está lavando los platos.

—¿Dani?

Daniel camina hasta la cocina, dejando las bolsas a un costado de la puerta y deteniéndose en el umbral. Le mira lavar.

—¿Desayunaste? ¿Querés que te prepare algo?

—Ya voy saliendo, estoy atrasado —cierra el grifo y sacude las manos, voltea a mirarle. Tiene el cabello teñido de azul eléctrico, con un skrillex. En conjunto con los lentes le hacen ver más niño de lo que es.

—Entonces despedite —sonríe de lado.

Sebastián se seca las manos en un mantel y toma su mochila, que estaba en una silla. Se acerca a Daniel para saludarle/despedirse.

—Que te vaya bien —desea Daniel.

—Nos vemos en la noche... —Sebastián se detiene un momento, considerando la opción de agregar que quiere traer unos adornos, dado que es diciembre. Al final, prefiere que el mismo Daniel lo sugiera, es su casa después de todo—. Adiós.

—Ehm... No te demorés hoy, ¿ya? Te espero con una sorpresa —le va a hacer una comida rica, además de sacar las guirnaldas y adornos navideños.

Sebastián se da cuenta, a mitad de camino al trabajo, de que nuevamente no había razón para que Daniel saliese temprano y regresase a esa hora.

 _12 de diciembre._

Daniel sale a la misma hora que todos los días. Aunque, esta vez, le ha preparado un par de chipas gigantescas a Sebastián. Con una taza de leche. Sebastián se atrasa menos ante eso, se ducha, se viste y con el pelo húmedo (por el calor infernal que hace) se sienta a desayunar.

Le llama la atención que Daniel salga todos los días tan temprano para regresar después, antes de marcharse definitivamente. ¿Su horario de clases será así? ¿Preferirá desayunar después de su primera clase? No, imposible que tenga una clase tan temprano. Eso es lo que razona, mirando unas campanitas que pusieron en la pared.

Daniel regresa como a las nueve, pero sin bolsas. Se encuentra con Sebastián en la mesa y levanta las cejas.

—Buenos días —camina a la silla del menor.

Sebastián le sonríe.

—Buenos días, ¿venís de la uni? —levanta la barbilla para mirarle.

Las rodillas del pantalón de Daniel están algo manchadas de tierra. A pesar que se sacudió en todo el trayecto de regreso. Se relame los labios, conservando la calma ante la interrogante del menor, suspira.

—No... Una señora me pidió ayuda —inventa, sin ser tan mentira, ya que lo que hizo fue eso. Pero no a alguien en específico.

—¿La conozco? ¿De casualidad no será la vieja del almacén, no? —Sebastián levanta una ceja, ya que no la encuentra muy agradable, pero no comenta más allá de eso.

—Sí, ella. Quería ayuda con la mercadería que le llegó —le mira fijamente y se sienta en la silla contigua—, ¿están buenas?

—Muy buenas —asiente con la cabeza, sin dudar de su versión. Traga—. Che...

—¿Decime? —le presta atención.

—Nada, nada —se arrepiente, a pesar de que su madre dijo que no había ningún problema si quería invitar a Daniel un ratito en Navidad.

—Decime —le presiona, bajito.

—Es que, vos seguramente ya tenés planes.

—¿Para cuándo? ¿Navidad? —se le acelera el corazón.

—Sí... —Sebastián mira de reojo a Daniel y se termina su leche—, gracias, estaba rico.

Daniel pasa saliva, esperando que Sebastián siga con el tópico de la Navidad.

—De nada... Basti —le resta importancia—. Sabés que me gusta hacerte de comer.

Sebastián se levanta, recogiendo su plato.

—No es necesario, de verdad. Siento que te obligo a levantarte más temprano —se relame, yendo al lavaplatos.

—Vos no me obligás a nada —aclara el mayor y se levanta para detenerle—. Deja, yo lo recojo.

—No, por favor, yo lo ensucié, está bien que lo lave yo —le hace el quite.

—No, no, vos tenés que irte a trabajar —Daniel jala suavemente el plato y la taza—. Lo hago yo. Estoy para servirte —se le escapa decir.

Sebastián le mira fijamente, sin soltar los objetos, y se ríe, con ganas.

—Che... Soy yo quien está para servirte. Estás por sobre mí en todos los ámbitos vos.

—No, Sebastián, cómo decís eso —frunce el ceño, mirándole a los ojos.

—Es la verdad —se le cerca un paso, sin soltar nada. Más bien, tirando hacia sí.

—No es verdad. Vos sos el rey —hace un poco de fuerza para que no le quite el plato.

—Qué rey ni que ocho cuartos, Daniel... —si soy algo, soy la reina, piensa Sebastián, tentado por la cercanía.

Daniel se separa de la mesa (retrocediendo) para caminar a la cocina.

—Lo sos.

—No lo soy —repite Sebastián, apretando los puños.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada, nada... Ya me voy —mira al suelo—. Nos vemos.

El paraguayo rueda los ojos.

—Adiós —se despide y mete Daniel en la cocina, a paso rápido. Ni siquiera entendiendo el porqué de la pelea.

Sebastián cierra la puerta de entrada haciendo el menor ruido posible. Le tira una moneda al mendigo que se pone cerca de la parada del bus. Ese día llega temprano a la tienda y pone listones por la fecha.

Daniel se pone a lavar los platos, con el ánimo por los suelos por la actitud de Sebastián... Aunque le dijo que él podría ser su sirviente, se sonroja con eso (imaginándolo en el sentido sexual). Barre y trapea, antes de fijarse en la hora y guardar un par de cuadernos en su mochila y salir a clases.

 _15 de diciembre._

La noche ha sido un asco, Sebastián se ha despertado dos veces y le cuesta volver a dormirse, es re temprano, las cinco y media. Ya se oye el ruido de la ducha. Se da una vuelta en la cama, mira la hora y rezonga. Tantea por sus lentes, se le ocurre tocarse, pero el ruido de la ducha le hace ser precavido. O sea, se le ocurre tocarse para seguir en la cama, dando vueltas, y aprovechar la situación y posibilidad. Por la hora, más que nada.

Daniel se demora laaaaargo rato en la ducha, ya que hoy se metió bastante temprano. El agua caliente lo relaja, se quedó hasta las tres de la mañana estudiando, siente entumecidos los músculos de la espalda hasta la nuca.

Sebastián se acaricia lánguidamente, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el ruido de la ducha le asegure que Daniel no le descubrirá. Imagina a Daniel sosteniendo y usando ese dildo con vibrador morado, muy estilizado y elegante del que vendió ayer cuatro ejemplares (quién diría que la gente se regalaría esas cosas para Navidad).

Daniel se enjuaga el shampoo y embarra la esponja con jabón. Sebastián se muerde el labio, su mano baja hacia sus testículos, acariciándose. En la ducha, Daniel deja que el agua le enjuague completamente, cerrando el caño. Sebastián se atreve un poco más, se busca y acaricia. Respira profundo. Si Daniel entrara en ese momento, como en las películas, y le encontrara así... Sería incómodo. Duda mucho que vaya a acabar del modo que lo hacen las películas que vende. Daniel, mientras, agarra la toalla colgada a un lado y comienza a secarse el cuerpo.

Sebastián no termina. Se detiene, temeroso de que la cama haga ruido o que él mismo deje salir alguno. Espera hasta las seis para levantarse, y entra directamente a la ducha, sin saludar a Daniel. Se siente en el aire lo temprano que es.

—Hola... —le saluda, Daniel, bajito, mirándole de reojo.

Sebastián cierra sin contestar, aunque le mira de reojo a su vez. Daniel baja la cabeza y camina a su cuarto a vestirse, algo extrañado por encontrarle despierto tan temprano, cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama, a secarse.

El menor sale en cuanto su cuerpo empieza a helarse. Se seca dentro del baño, y se peina con mucho cuidado la línea del pelo. Sale con la toalla en la cintura.

Daniel en calzoncillos, al oír que la ducha se detiene, sale a esperar a Sebastián (con ganas de querer solucionar la tensión que tuvieron hace sólo un momento), quien suspira, porque ya no hay posibilidades de regresar a la cama.

—Buenos días.

—¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? —pregunta Daniel y ladea la cabeza.

—No podía dormir —Sebastián le sonríe un poquito, resignado—. ¿Y vos?

—Yo... Cumplía con mi rutina —contesta, sin ser específico. Se acaricia el estómago—. Y... No sé... No sé vos... —quiere pedir algo, que no puede decirlo directamente porque sino se pierde la magia.

—Ya te dije, no podía dormir. ¿Desayunamos juntos? —da unos pasos camino a su pieza, sin comprender lo que Daniel realmente le iba a decir. Le queda mirando con cariño.

—¿No... No querés que te haga dormir? —seduce, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a cantar? —sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza.

—Acercate.

Sebastián se acerca hacia él, curioso.

—Más —pide Daniel y estira la mano. Con una sonrisa.

Sebastián se detiene enfrente suyo, esperando que le diga algo.

—Te ves guapo —finalmente elogia Daniel y las mejillas se le calientan de vergüenza.

Sebastián no comprende a qué viene eso, si está en peores fachas que nunca. De todas formas, agradece.

—Gracias, Dani... En cinco minutos te alcanzo en la mesa.

—¿Yo te gusto a vos? —ignora lo demás, apretando los dedos del pie.

—Claro, me caés bien —sonrisita—, sos un buen amigo vos.

Daniel sonríe y baja la mirada, incómodo con la respuesta de Sebastián.

—Iré a prepararte el desayuno —avisa.

—Gracias, en un momento te ayudo —y desaparece en su cuarto.

Sebastián se viste en completa seriedad, sabiendo que Daniel no esperaba esa clase de respuesta. Daniel, al terminar de vestirse, va a la cocina a hervir agua. Saca la leche de la refrigeradora y fríe dos panes con huevo. Sebastián abre su ventana y corre la cortina. Deja su cama completamente destapada antes de atreverse a ir a la cocina, con chalas (no hawaianas). Intenta mantener la barbilla en alto y un porte sereno.

Daniel ha reunido los platos y tazas en una bandeja, para llevarlos a la mesa. A la cual no le ha puesto mantel. No dice ni pío cuando Sebastián llega.

—¿Traigo algo? —se ofrece el menor. Afuera se escuchan los primeros autos pasar.

Daniel se fija en la hora en el reloj del comedor. Tiene cinco minutos.

—No... Andá comiendo —deja todo en la mesa y se regresa a la cocina. Va a recalentar los fideos verdes de la cena.

—¿Y vos? —Sebastián se sienta obedientemente, resiguiéndole con la mirada.

—Yo tengo que salir de una vez, se me hizo tarde —seca los tuppers con un secador y se va a esperar que termine de calentar la comida.

—¿A dónde vas? —Sebastián eleva la voz para que le escuche.

—A un lugar —contesta el mayor, cortante.

—¿Al mismo lugar al que vas todos los días? —inquiere, agudo.

—Sí —el microondas suena avisando que ya terminó de calentar. Daniel saca con cuidado el pirex y vierte en tres tuppers la comida.

—¿Y dónde queda ese lugar? —insiste Sebastián, amigablemente.

—No lo conocés —mienteeeee, tapando los tuppers y limpiándose los dedos en el secador. Abre la gaveta de las bolsas de plástico y guarda los tuppers ahí. Sale de la cocina y se va directo a la puerta, las llaves ya las tiene guardadas en el bolsillo—. Eh. Que tengas un buen día, Basti.

—Decime, no te hagás el misterioso, che —reclama el menor.

Daniel cierra la puerta a su espalda y aprieta los ojos. Pensando en lo descortés que fue eso. Cuando se recompone, abre los ojos y suspira. Siguiendo con su camino.

Sebastián se queda algo picado con que no le haya dicho a donde iba.

 _17 de diciembre._

Falta aún una semana para Navidad, los días con más clientes desesperados están llegando y Sebastián se encuentra cansado (podría envolver cajas de memoria). Aún así, apaga su despertador sin darle tiempo a sonar, y se viste con sigilo. Son las seis de la mañana.

Se puede oír ruido desde la cocina. Es el de Daniel preparando sopa paraguaya. Ya está en la etapa donde manipula el minutero para que le avise cuando esté listo. Terminada la acción, saca una jarra de la alacena y la llena de agua y cierra el caño, se dirige al balconcito de la ventana de la sala para regar las plantas. Sebastián espera sentado junto a su puerta, monitoreando los ruidos de Daniel. Pacientemente. Se demora unos diez minutos en el regado, ya que le pregunta a las plantas cómo amanecieron y les acaricia las hojas. En especial a la enredadera, el helecho y el tomillo. Aloe Vera se pone celosa. Y el laurel.

Al terminar las raciones de agua para cada plantita, a la jarra le queda sobrando líquido. Regresa a la cocina y la bota. Aun le faltan un par de minutos al bizcocho...

Sebastián espera el sonido de la puerta principal, se entretiene con el celular, sin levantarse y con la habitación a oscuras. Daniel apaga la hornilla del pastel a los primeros pitidos del minutero (para que no despierten a Sebastián). Parte la masa en varios pedazos medianos y los guarda en los tuppers de siempre. Saca las bolsas y mete los recipientes ahí. Sale de casa, con un ruido mínimo y baja las escaleras.

El menor quita la oreja de la puerta y se levanta, abre despacio su puerta para no meter ruido. La casa está en silencio. Cuenta hasta diez y sale, va con zapatillas, lo que le permite hacer menos ruido al bajar. Sale a la puerta de calle y mira en todas las direcciones, buscando a Daniel. Mira las espaldas de las personas, reconoce el color del cabello de Daniel y su estatura, y acelera el paso hasta quedar a un par de metros de él. A partir de entonces le sigue a la misma velocidad a la que camina. Lleva puesta la capucha de su polerón.

Daniel ni se entera del seguimiento, él en cambio, está con una musculosa y un jean (ropa que cambiará después para ir a la universidad). Carga una bolsa.

Su persecutor le sigue con calma todo el camino, sin alterarse. Más bien se encuentra entusiasmado, internamente. No imagina que Daniel le oculte nada malo, o nada que le afecte directamente, y aún así, siente curiosidad. Daniel llega a la quinta cuadra, donde una señora de rasgos indígenas, quizás una guaraní que ha ido a probar suerte a la capital, duerme sentada en el suelo, con un bebé en brazos y las piernas con notorias manchas de suciedad.

Daniel se agacha a despertarla, a pesar que desprende un fuerte mal olor; no parece hacer muecas obvias de desagrado al respecto. La mujer deja de roncar y se demora unos segundos en despabilarse y reconocer a Daniel, le sonríe y saluda en guaraní. Es más, casi toda su conversación transcurre en ese idioma, antes que Daniel saque un tupper caliente de la bolsa y se lo extienda. El bebé, en brazos de su madre, felizmente no despierta.

Sebastián se queda mirando desde la vereda de enfrente, a donde cruzó para seguir a Daniel con menos riesgos. Suspira, y se apoya en la pared, inclina la cabeza. Cualquiera pensaría que es un adolescente peligroso.

La indigente abre el tupper y agarra un pedazo de pastel con la mano y se lo mete a la boca con desesperación, masticando grande, concentrada en lo suyo. No termina de digerir y ya está agarrando otro pedazo. Lo último que comió fue una bolsa de papas fritas que unos adolescentes le tiraron. Y eso fue en la tarde de ayer.

Sebastián se fija al inicio en la mujer. Piensa en ella de manera objetiva, como una migrante rural. Piensa, brevemente, en que debió tomar a la economía en un mal momento... Casos así han habido siempre y siempre los habrá, se dice. Son estadísticas, números, población desempleada, abandono de la tierra natal por las oportunidades de la capital, migración, mano de obra y absorción de mano de obra, periferia... Le molesta un poco que haya traído a un niño tan pequeño consigo. Si no tienes para mantenerte, no traigas hijos al mundo, piensa. Daniel se levanta y le avisa a la mujer que regresará en un rato por el plástico. Ella asiente con los ojos brillantes y no deja de comer. El paraguayo acomoda los tuppers y camina otra cuadra. A paso rápido.

Sebastián se despega de la pared y, con semblante serio, le sigue, aunque cree saber a dónde se dirige Daniel, o más bien, hacia quién se dirige.

Ahora Daniel encuentra a un anciano, con un olor a alcohol fuertísimo. Daniel niega con la cabeza y agarra la botella de alcohol de botiquín que se ha bebido el anciano y la tira lejos, luego procede a despertarle y darle un tupper de comida. El señor comienza a renegar porque lo despiertan y deja el tupper a un lado.

—Te vas a meter en problemas, mi vida —murmura Sebastián para sí, dispuesto a correr a defender a Daniel si el alcohólico se pone violento.

El anciano le pregunta a Daniel cuántas copas tiene o algo así, ya que la lengua se le pega al paladar.

—Regreso por el tupper en un rato, señor y si no se lo ha comido, qué pena por usted —amenaza Daniel, sin ser cierto en realidad. Con esa voz pausada y dulce. Y sigue con su camino.

Sebastián esta vez se retrasa. Quiere ver que ese hombre coma, y si no lo hace, él mismo le quitará la comida, por imbécil. Nadie debería rechazar a Daniel. Cocina rico y con mucha atención para con sus comensales. No se merece esa falta de respeto. El hombre se vuelve a quedar dormido, sin darle bola al tupper caliente. Daniel camina hasta el paradero de buses esta vez. Sebastián se debate entre cruzar la calle y arrebatarle el tupper al viejo, o perseguir a Daniel... Opta por lo segundo, apresurándose entre la gente. Daniel es empujado por varias personas (apuradas por llegar al trabajo) hasta alcanzar el paradero, donde dos personas, aparte del mendigo a pies del panel de publicidad, esperan el bondi. Sebastián aminora el paso. Se imaginaba que «el gringo» estaría en el recorrido. Se calma un poco más. ¿No debería regresar a casa? Así Daniel no notará su ausencia cuando regrese.

Sentado en un banquito, _el gringo_ limpia el interior de un saxofón, obviamente no puede empezar a tocar tan temprano, molestaría a la gente, pero como ya está despierto, ocupa su tiempo en eso.

Daniel suspira laaaaargo al llegar y se fija en el mendigo. Sonríe, generalmente llega cuando éste ya está tocando y tiene que interrumpirlo. Se le acerca, bordeando el panel de publicidad y apoyándose ahí.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —le responde el mendigo con acento extranjero. Se echa el cabello largo hacia atrás, y le dedica una sonrisa—. Tú vienes temprano hoy.

Alfie es mendigo por decisión, y prefiere que le llamen trotamundos. Ir ligero de equipajes es parte de ese trote.

—Sí, te traigo la comida —y de la bolsa saca el último tupper y se lo entrega al mendigo. A Daniel le gustan mucho sus ojos. Y en sí, tiene un aire que le hace acordar a Sebastián.

—Muchas gracias —se lo recibe Alfred, levantándose con una sonrisa sincerísima para Daniel, aunque realmente sonríe así para todos quienes se muestran amables con él.

Sebastián les mira. Quiere regresar a casa, y aunque sus músculos están en tensión por ello, no se mueve.

—Es sopa paraguaya —comenta Daniel—, es una receta ancestral. La aprendí igual a la que hace mi abuela —hace un cuadrito la bolsa y le observa.

Alfred levanta una ceja.

—Yo quiero probar —sonríe—. ¿Tú tienes una cuchara? —se inclina a revisar en su mochila de viaje, saca una bolsa de pan.

—No. Cuchara no hay —lamenta—. Sólo con la mano, perdón.

—Bueno —el gringo se encoge de hombros y se sienta en su banquito, saca un pan de la bolsa y la deja a un lado.

—Te dejo comer, ¿quieres algo de beber? Puedo comprar una bebida en la tienda.

—No, gracias —niega Alfred, y parte un pedazo de pan—. ¿Quieres sentarte, o ya te vas?

—Me puedo sentar un rato —piensa en el anciano alcohólico, en que quiere darle más tiempo. Espera que ya se haya despertado y esté comiendo—. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Alfred le ofrece su banquito.

—Menos fría que antes —se ríe. Su chaqueta de cuero característica y que le ha acompañado en sus viajes por el mundo está guardada en su mochila—. No puedo esperar a que llegue enero.

—¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Quieres una ducha? —pregunta Daniel, con amabilidad.

—No —Alfred se ríe y saca pecho, porque es un roble—. Siéntate.

Sebastián ya no les mira. Se devuelve a casa caminando rápido. Daniel se sienta al costado de Alfred, cuidando de no caerse.

—Qué fuerte eres —sonríe también.

—Yeah —come de su pan y le da un buen mordisco al pastel. Se relame y suspira, de gusto—. Es muy buena. Yo pensé que sopa era agua —se ríe de sí mismo.

—Muchos piensan lo mismo, no te preocupes —se encoge de hombros—. La receta nació por error. Igual que con el dulce de leche —se cruza de brazos y apoya la espalda en la pared de una casa.

—¿Cuál es su historia? —le pregunta Alfred con curiosidad, y se echa otro bocado a la boca.

—Hace mucho, dicen que un embajador extranjero pidió un plato, una humita —le enseña con los dedos qué es a lo que se refiere—, ¿conocés las humitas?

—Sí, están hechas de maíz —asiente Alfred. Sebastián va subiendo las escaleras.

—El problema surge cuando ella deja cocinando más tiempo de lo debido la masa y todo se seca en la olla —explica Daniel, con voz pausada—. Formando la sopa paraguaya.

Alfred se ríe, le hace gracia.

— _Anyway_ es muy buena —sinceridad pura.

—Me alegro que te guste, Alfred —aprieta los labios en una linea—. ¿Tenés mi número? — **Dios,** le dio su número de celular hasta al borracho.

 _—Yes._ ¿Tú te vas... Ya? —toma con los dedos la comida para apresurarse. Se los chupa.

—No. Sólo quería recordarte que me podés llamar cuando quieras —observa como un bus se detiene y tres personas suben a él—. ¿Extrañás tu casa?

—Nah, el mundo es mi casa —responde Alfred completamente sincero—. Por eso me muevo en enero. Voy a Argentina. Quiero llegar al sur.

Sebastián ya ha regresado a su habitación, tomado una toalla y empezado con su ducha matutina. Ahora puede llegar Daniel, piensa. Se pregunta si comentarle sobre sus actividades o no. Quiere decirle que es demasiado bueno y que no todos merecen su apoyo.

—¿Y cómo irás? —o sea, es cerca, pero no tanto como para irse caminando.

—En transbordador. He juntado plata.

—Qué gusto, Argentina es lindo —pone visto bueno al viaje del gringo—. Te va a extrañar tu lugar acá.

—Yo también a mi lugar, pero —se encoge de hombros—, las pampas me llaman, luego los hielos, después no sé.

—¿Por cuántos países has estado?

—Costarica, yo estuve en Cuba poco tiempo, _then_ unos meses en Inglaterra y Europa, _very nice_ —se echa un bocado a la boca—. _Then_ Espania, Portugal, _Brazil_... Ahí yo estuve más de un año —resume.

—Brasil es muy lindo, ¿qué te gustó de ahí? ¿El calor? ¿Los paisajes? —se interesa en el tópico de conversación. Sin fijarse en la hora.

—Las mujeres son muy bonitas —se ríe—, y el calor —suspira—, insoportable, pero me fue bien. Tuve trabajo allá.

—¿De qué trabajaste? —tiene sus reservas al creerle que trabajó.

—Barman —le sonríe y guiña un ojo—. Yo rompí mis lentes. Yo necesité nuevos. Por eso yo trabajé —se come lo que le queda de sopa paraguaya y se chupa los dedos, con mirada traviesa.

Daniel se emociona con las miradas que le lanza. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Y no fue difícil trabajar sin lentes?

—¡No, no, los tenía! —le aclara—. Pero estaban rotos. Así —hace una línea con el dedo sobre sus lentes—. Y este otro —señala el derecho—, se le cayó un pedazo.

—A Sebastián le es una tortura estar un segundo sin sus lentes, por eso no imagino... —niega con la cabeza. Otra vez hablando de detalles que a nadie le interesan—. Pero claro, si los pegaste con Scotch, seguro te fue bien.

—¿Con _scotch_? —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, ya que para él suena a whisky escocés, en inglés—. No, no. Barman para pagar lentes nuevos, no para pegar los lentes —se ríe por el juego de palabras, sabiendo a qué se refiere Daniel.

Daniel parpadea y parpadea sin entender a qué se refiere. Sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Qué suerte tenés.

Viajar por el mundo, ganar dinero cuando quiere y tener tanta independencia en general. A Daniel le gustaría por un segundo ser tan desprendido.

—Suerte es hay gente en el mundo como tú —le extiende el tupper vacío—. Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy buena.

Daniel recibe el tupper y lo guarda en la bolsa, se levanta y es consciente de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, no sabe qué hora es, pero está seguro que llegará cuando Sebastián no esté.

—¿Pasarás Navidad aquí? —se interesa—. Creo que yo... Lo pasaré solo —porque todos los años Sebastián visita a su familia—. Podemos cenar.

—¿Nosotros? —Alfred levanta las cejas—. Claro, me encantaría —se nota su entusiasmo—. ¿Nochebuena o Navidad? —se relame.

—Nochebuena —aclara y piensa si no tendrá alguna tradición para ese día—, ¿qué comen en tu país para esas fechas?

—No importa, me gusta probar comidas de otras partes —le calma, agitando las manos—. Por favor —y le tira una de esas sonrisas que tiene, que hacen parecer que todo está bien en el mundo.

Daniel se relaja con esa sonrisa.

—Está bien, Alfred —zanja—. Ya me voy... Hasta mañana —porque él por esta ruta no se va a la universidad.

—Adiós —recoge su saxofón—. Hora de trabajar —aunque no se supone que toques saxofón después de comer.

Luego de eso, Daniel se regresa a casa, recogiendo los otros tuppers. El anciano llegó a comer, pero no del todo, lo encontró dormido. Y la señora (que se llama Berta) le besó hasta las manos, agradeciéndole. Como todos los días. Daniel se avergonzó con ese gesto, como todos los días.

Cuando llega al departamento encuentra a Sebastián preparando su bolso en su habitación, ya la loza está lavada. Daniel camina hasta la cocina, deja los tuppers en el lavadero y bota la bolsa a la basura.

—¿Basti?

—Aquí —se arregla la correa del bolso y se le acerca—. ¿Dónde andabas? —le pregunta cual si hubiese notado su ausencia al despertar.

Daniel se guarda las manos en el bolsillo cuando Sebastián se le acerca.

—Fui a... A un sitio. ¿Ya te vas a trabajar vos?

—Sí, ¿querés que traiga algo? —disimula la mentira de Daniel.

—No... Nada. Que te vaya bien allá —se despide, con una sonrisa fugaz—. Mirá a los costados antes de cruzar la pista —aconseja.

—Che, Dani —no le da el beso de despedida, tiene algo importante que comentar—. ¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidad?

—Me quedaré. No tengo plata este año para comprar un pasaje al Paraguay —contesta y aprieta sus dedos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Vos irás con Martín y la familia?

—Sí, y bueno, nada —Sebastián trata de mostrarse calmado, no sonar como si sintiese pena por Daniel o mucho entusiasmo por su situación—. Mi madre dijo que podías venir, si es que podés, claro.

Daniel parpadea.

—¿Por qué? —igual está ilusionado con la invitación. Aceptará. Pero quiere saber por qué.

—Porque nadie debería pasar la Navidad solo. Además, va a estar Martín y mi tío, ¿no querés estar con tu viejo vos? —se le acerca un pasito, pero no le abraza. No es quien para defenderle de nada.

—Bueno... —no le entusiasma mucho la idea de ver a su padre, no tiene mucho en común con él. Tantos años sin vivir con él. Su relación es rara, algo distante, no supo de Antonio desde los doce años que se divorció de su mamá y al reencontrarlo, otra vez, con diecinueve años, el viejo ya hasta tenía nueva prometida. Sonríe—. La idea de pasarlo con la familia me gusta, Basti, gracias por la invitación —enfoca su mirada a un objeto, tras Sebastián.

—¿Vas a ir? No tenés que decidirlo ahora mismo —se apresura a aclarar, y retrocede un poco.

—Quiero ir. Es una invitación familiar, quedaría mal si no fuera —contesta finalmente Daniel. Y se relame los labios. Pensando en lo solitaria que será la navidad de Alfred.

—Si Martín te invitara estarías obligado, pero hasta que no me confirmes sin ninguna duda, no le diré que vas, no te preocupes —le calma el menor, para que no piense que es una obligación. Para que sepa que Martín es circunstancial, que le está invitando por sí y no por su primo.

—Entonces, ¿es una invitación más personal... Tuya... La que me hacés? —le mira, ahora sí.

—Sí, mía —traga saliva y da otro paso atrás—. Ya me voy, pensalo.

—Lo pensaré —promete Daniel, aunque, se dice, la verdad sabés que voy a decir que sí—, dale, andá —se despide, por segunda vez—. Con cuidado, ¿tenés plata para el bus?

—Tengo. Nos vemos mañana —se detiene un momento—. Despertame temprano mañana, que no se me olvide pedírtelo en la noche.

—Claro... —parpadea, porque es inusual que Sebastián no ponga alarma por sí solo. Y que le pida que le despierte—. Cuídate, che.

Y se le pasa el «nos vemos mañana», tiene la mente en otra parte. Mejor así, porque haría entrar en pánico a Sebastián haciéndole creer que no le verá esa noche.

 _23 de diciembre._

Daniel hace su rutina de siempre. Sólo que esta vez se despierta a las cinco y media de la madrugada, como un zombie. Aun todo está oscuro, pero, con esa pinta, va a despertar a Sebastián tal como le pidió. Entra a su cuarto con cuidado y se acerca a la cama del menor.

Éste duerme completamente despeinado, con ojeras (¿no lo sabían? Se maquilla), y carita de niñito.

Daniel no nota el hecho que tiene ojeras, con los ojos chinos de sueño, se le sube encima:

—¡Despertá, despertá!

—Nooooo —gira y se enrolla en la sábana, dormido aún. Queda mirando hacia la pared.

Daniel sigue ahí, cerrando los ojos, se mueve cuando Sebastián lo hace, obviamente. Pero le gana el sueño al sentir calorcito humano.

—Des... —bosteza—. Pertate. Me pediste que lo haga.

—Quince minutos más... —negocia Sebastián, más como una exigencia—. Mmm... — abre los ojos—. Sí... ¡Sí! —se incorpora rápidamente.

Daniel le abraza, sin abrir los ojos ni sorprenderse por el movimiento.

—Basti...

—Estoy despierto —le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Con legañas.

—Mmm... —parece que Daniel ya no, Sebita.

—Che, despertate —le mueve el hombro, con nervios en el estómago porque podría darle besos ahora mismo.

Daniel no se despierta por nada, lo que indica que tiene sueño pesado el día de hoy. No sorprendería, con lo que se desvela por la universidad... Sebastián resopla, y le corre para dejarlo durmiendo en la cama. Daniel se derrama a un lado de la misma, siguiendo con su sueño.

El menor le deja durmiendo, levantándose con cautela. Se dirige al baño para ducharse. Daniel se va a despertar una o dos horas después, con pánico porque el cuarto está totalmente iluminado. Lo que significa que son pasadas las seis y media.

Sebastián no está en la habitación, pero las cortinas están echadas. La puerta está cerrada. Daniel se levanta como un resorte de la cama y sale del cuarto.

—¿Sebastián? —llama mientras camina hasta la sala. Piensa que ya se fue. Y es aún más tarde de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda Sebastián, con delantal puesto, revolviendo una salsa. Hay tallarines calientes en los tuppers, ya distribuidos.

Daniel traga saliva al encontrar a Sebastián ahí y al ver los tuppers llenos. No dice nada por un minuto. Sólo observa. En el umbral de la puerta.

—Le falta un minuto a la salsa, la hice con carne... E hice un pequeño invento con pimentón y cebollín —saca salsa con una cuchara.

—¿Por qué preparaste todo esto? —se atreve a preguntar Daniel.

—Porque pensé que merecías descansar un poco más —se le acerca, ofreciéndole el contenido de la cuchara—, aunque no estaba en mis planes.

—Lo aprecio —aclara Daniel, por el gesto de cocinar y despertarse temprano—, ¿es la comida que te llevarás al trabajo? —se va por la tangente.

Sebastián rueda los ojos, haciendo como que lo piensa.

—Puedo llevarme uno, viste —insiste con la cuchara enfrente suyo.

—No entiendo nada —presiona Daniel por explicaciones **explícitas** de Sebastián. Se masajea las sienes.

—Primero probá la salsa y después te respondo, que se me cansa la mano —expresa firme y leeevemente irritado, pero sin dejar que se note.

Daniel le mira. Y se acerca a chupar la cuchara de palo, el bordecito.

—Mmm... —saborea, relamiéndose los labios—. Te salió bien. En su punto.

—Gracias —le sonríe orgulloso—. Le echo a los tuppers y te los llevás.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunta en voz bajita. Sin escapatoria.

—¿Enterarme de qué? —Sebastián se vuelve a la olla y empieza a repartir entre tuppers.

—Para quién es la comida...

—Eso no es importante, Dani, y sinceramente no quiero saberlo. No necesito saber para quien es la comida, sos vos el de las relaciones humanas, no yo.

—¿No querés saberlo? —eso le duele un poco a Daniel.

—Estoy seguro que, de saberlo, discutiríamos, che, y de verdad prefiero no hacerlo —le es sincero.

—Está bien... —sentencia, inconforme con la respuesta de Sebastián pero de acuerdo con mejor evitar las discusiones. Regresa en sus pasos y sale de la cocina—. ¡Me ducharé!

—Bueno —echa salsa en el último tupper.


End file.
